To be with Her
by primadea
Summary: Bane reunites with a lost love. After Gotham falls the mantle of Demon head is past on to him. He must deal with ideological differences with the Council of Elders as someone close to him plans a coup to get him complete power over the League of Shadows. While he deals with the stress of taking care of a new bride and a coming child. Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

There was never a hair out of place, never a word louder than the other, never a look out of order. She was fast and efficient, always ready with a solution as soon as problems came up. She was perfectly professional and always, always at her post. Never had he seen her show any kind of emotion, except maybe when he spoke to her or looked at her, making sure not to hide his stare from her gaze. Never had she seemed scared of him, or bothered by his mask, though she should have been. With him being so much larger than her she should have scurried off like a mouse when she first met him, but instead, she had smiled at him and introduced herself. She was direct and eloquent and not easily distracted or impressed. And she was pretty, more so then any other, perfect to his eyes. Her long dark hair pulled into a tight bun on her head, or in a long flowing pony tail down her back, her eyes of the purest blue, like the ocean after a storm. Her voice clear as mountain stream as she had said her name. Sarah Nylund.

Sarah worked for Talia, she was her personal assistant, and therefore followed her everywhere - therefore taking on the job as personal assistant for Miranda Tate. Sarah and Talia had been inseparable since his coming back to the league. She was Talia's shadow, her organizing fairy, the one she could count on for everything. Sarah had been hired by Ra's Al Gul originally and had stayed in Talia s employ since then. More than 10 years. But he had known her before that. Since then, he had never seen her outside of her work hours, never seen her with anyone other than professional relations, never spoken to her outside of business conversation, but he craved to. Bane was enthralled. He needed to talk to her. To get to know her, he was sure there was more to Sarah then what he had seen so far.

The first time he remembered seeing her was a moment of epic proportion for him, the last moment he had been someone else, right before the mask. In fact, he remembers quite well her eye full of emotion as she bent over him to explain to him the properties of his mask. The first mask that had ever been laid on his skin had been put there by her hands, but what she had done before had shocked him. He had been in and out of consciousness, the pain was unbearable, and though Bane could not tell you exactly what she had said to him before buckling the contraption to his head, he can clearly remembered, and with longing, the soft, sweet, fresh kiss that she had laid on his mangled lips. It would be his last. And he would never forget it. Never forgive her for that kindness, for since then he had always wanted more. More of the sweetness, more of the softness, more of her. Thou he had never made it known.

A few years after his recovery, he had been sent away, excommunicated, the Enforcers having convinced Ra's Al Gul that he was a menace, a cancer that needed to be cut out, a leper that had to be cast out. And so he had left, making his way in the world to become fierce, a true challenger to the Demon Head. But he had not challenged, had not gone back to claim the power and the title; he had bid his time until his little flower, Talia, called him back to her side. Her reasons were less than noble - revenge seldom is - but it did not matter to him. He had a reason to live again, a mission, thou vengeance was not a true belief of the league, at least he was back where he belonged, next to his adopted daughter and the woman he longed to be with. In the years he had been away, Sarah had changed, the young girl that had blessed him with the curse of a last kiss had become a strong woman, beautiful, smart, independent and proud. She was not a fighter, he could see that by the way she stood, walked, held herself, but she had other strengths. And those he could not deny her. She was a problem solver, efficient, if not elegant, her solutions were always permanent, and always what was needed. She was the Demon Head's Go to person, her shadow, her main acolyte.

Talia and Sarah had worked their way into Gotham society, making a name for themselves, making friends connections, business deals. Placing themselves at the head of the social elite in Gotham, for the single purpose of bringing down the Bat, the legend that had killed Talia's father. Long and hard had the league elders fought against the plan, vengeance was frowned upon, a weakness, but Talia had not been swayed, even after an assassination attempt by the league Enforcers, Talia had still held on to her need to destroy the city that harbored the Bat, simply for spite. Bane on the other hand, had a noble cause, destroying a city to prove a point, that people, in general, were bad to the bone. That people simply didn't care, and by that definition Gotham did not deserve to survive.

Bane had been in Gotham now for over half a year, working in the sewers, bringing down load bearing walls in order to further the plan in progress. Today Bane was topside, meeting with Daggett and Talia, He had come into the office early, hoping to get some time with Sarah before the meeting, he wasn't the type of man to woo or court or even flirt, but he still did enjoy her slight fluster when he looked at her or spoke to her, it was barely noticeable, in fact he was sure no one had ever spotted it, her breath would hitch, her face would lightly flush, her eyes would look away, anywhere but him. It almost made him want to smile.

The elevator dinged at the eleventh floor, the doors opening and he walked into the main reception of the suite of offices the league was renting out for Miranda Tate and her would-be nonprofit organization. He walked through the reception area, heading straight to her private office. The hard wood floors changed to plush carpeting as he stepped through the heavy doors, Sarah's desk sitting in a large open area between the set of doors ha had just crossed and another set that closed of Talia's private office. To his surprise Sarah was not at her desk, in fact her coat was not on the rack on the wall and her office shoes were still standing next to her desk. It seem for the first time since he had met her, Sarah was absent from work. The door to Talia's office opened and the woman herself came out to greet him. They spoke about the upcoming meeting and how to best approach some difficult issues, Talia mentioned in passing that her right hand woman was out sick and that she felt out of her element having to take care of every single detail on her own. Making sure Talia had all the information she needed, Bane made his exit, deciding to not attend the meeting; after all, he didn't really need to be there.

Instead of going back to the sewers, Bane decided to make a detour and head uptown. He parked the jeep in front of a very average looking brownstone, three stories high. The pathway form the street to the home was flanked by pots of hibiscus flowers, pink and yellow, and the front door was made of stained glass panels depicting birds in flight. Bane stood in front of the door, not sure what to do; for the first time in a long time he was nervous. How would she react to his being here, showing up at his doorstep. He took a breath, straightened up and knocked. It took a few seconds before he heard a commotion on the other side of the door, then some swearing, and finally the door opened, revealing a very wet, very pissed off looking Sarah. The way her face immediately changed was hilarious to Bane, her eyes went wide, her mouth opened into a large "O" and her color went from a flushed pink to a pale green back to a dark flush in the space of a second. Slowly, Sarah stepped away from the door, letting Bane enter her home.

"If you give me a few moments ill go get changed, I' m dripping all over the floor" She whispered before closing the door and moving to the stairs, noticing a amused look on the mercenary's face, his brows raised and a glint to his eyes. She quickly ran up to her room, throwing her dripping clothes on her bedroom floor, grabbing the first thing she could get her hands on, using a towel she found on the bed, Sarah towel dried her hair, hoping it would be enough, but knowing her efforts would be found lacking, she tied her hair in a pony tail and headed back downstairs, where her unexpected guest was waiting for her. All in all, in less then four minutes she was back in the living room, watching him making his way around her home. Looking at some of her pictures, not many, and trinkets, even less, he touched nothing, noted everything and let no emotions pass until he turned to face her. "you have a nice home" "Cozy" He added for effect. She smiled, nodded her head in thanks, Sarah walked to the kitchen to get a pot of tea started. She wasn't scared of him, both of them knew that, she wasn't even intimidated by him, and never had been, they both knew that as well, in fact, Bane knew nothing he could say or do to this woman would make her look at him with anything else then the comfortable, trustful look she had always given him, as if she knew something about him he didn't know. Bane knew he could hurt her, could kill her if he so desired, but he also knew he would never wish her harm and would do what ever possible to not only keep Sarah from harm, but try and make her if not happy them comfortable for as long as he possibly could. For some reason he could not identify, she was his lifeline, the one thing that made sense in all the chaos. She had been there before the chaos started, and he knew without a doubt she would be by his side to see it end.

The kettle whistled, Sarah poured the content into a tea pot and added the leaves. "I have something here maybe you could try." Sarah said as she reached the refrigerator and pulled out a small metal box. Curious, Bane followed to the kitchen, the box was lined in black velvet, plush, with two series of six vials on one side and two series of six syringes on the other. Sarah took a vial, broke the top and inserted the syringe to suck up the liquid inside, it seemed thick and aqueous, she clicked the glass of the syringe with her nail, making it ping, then, as if by habit, took Bane's hand, laid it flat on the table and proceeded to stick the needle in his vein and push the substance in. Surprisingly, Bane said nothing, not a word, not a reaction, he just let her, as if he were used it, as if this was something he was expecting, as if it were the most natural thing for her to do. "What is it" he asked as he sat at the nearest chair, his head quickly fogging, his eye not quite able to focus as they could just a few seconds ago. "Did you poison me?" no emotion, just a basic question, just a simple curiosity. "It's a medium term solution for a long term problem, It'll help with the pain, you'll be able to last a few hours without your mask." Sarah sat across from him, slowly she reached for the mask, gently she eased each strap off his head, taking care to not be rough, lastly she gripped the front of the mask with both hands and reverently slid it off his face. Immediately he panicked, his eyes went wide, he gulped at the air around him, like a fish out of water, his hands grasped at hers, trying to rip the mask from her hold. "Breathe Bane, please, just breathe, come on" She coaxed him, like a mother coaxes a child learning how to walk. "one more breathe, just relax, it'll be OK, I promise" Slowly his panic lessened, he let his hands fall from hers, let her take away the mask, for the first time since he couldn't remember how long, Bane was bare faced. "there we go" Sarah said as she set t he mask on the table beside them. "How do you feel?" Bane looked at her, his vision clearing. His mask was gone and the pain was not any worst then it had been two minutes prior. "How did you get that" He pointed to the box. "I know a guy". She got up and closed the box, making sure to throw away the used needle and the empty vial. "The same man that worked on your mask, i kept in touch with him" She turned around took a deep breath, "He has been working for us for years, since we, since I recruited him when you came to us". It was a revelation, he had no idea Talia had invested so much in his well being. "The Elders believe you would be useful to us, that this, would be a wise investment." It Hadn't been Talia then, Bane wasn't sure how to feel, that someone had felt it important to keep him healthy was not surprising, but to hear that it had not come from the one person in his life he had always protected and cared for was more then a bit disappointing. That it had been done by the same group of people, The League Elders, that had pushed Ra's Al Gul to banish him, well that was inconceivable.

The silence lasted a few minutes, Sarah pouring the tea for them and Bane in deep in thought. Finally, she broke the silence. "Ask me". His head snapped up, as if she had just slapped him. Eyes going wide, not sure what was expected of him, "why do you have this, drug, why is it in your hands if it did not come from Talia" He was accusing her, was pointing a finger at a traitor, one who had chosen to follow the The League of Shadows instead of the Demon Head. He knew now who she was, and she knew he knew, Sarah had showed him her hand, so he would know who she truly was, the true hand of justice in a society where honor was more important then petty vendetta's, where the survival of thousands of years of culture was more important then the temper tantrums of one girl wanting to avenge her father. He sat there looking at her, taking in the person in front of him, her disheveled hair, her t-shirt, a bit to large for her frame, the collar opening a bit to low, showing a bit more skin then he was used to seeing. He had an image in his mind, something pushing at his thought, a girl with Sarah's face, but younger, with brighter eyes, a smile that reached the twinkle in her great blue orbs, a touch, a hand, a feeling of peace. As quickly as the image had come, it was gone, like a bad dream on a bright summer morning. Bane was left perplexed, this seemed familiar, him and her, sitting talking, tea, it felt like he had done this before, it felt all familiar, but also felt alien.

In a sudden rush to get out of this uncomfortable situation, he stood up, gathered his mask and left, making sure the door was locked behind him before leaving Sarah behind and heading to the main camp under the city.


	2. Chapter 2

The box was still siting on the table, the tea left untouched, Sarah growled as she got up to clean up the mess in the bathroom, she had been putting up some clothes to dry in the bathtub when Bane had knocked on the door, the unexpected intrusion had surprised her and she had fallen in the tub, knocking the water spout for the shower, wetting herself and the clothes she was setting up to dry. There was water everywhere, she got on her knees to pick up the mess, a few towels lying on the floor to soak up the water. Why had he come over today she wondered, why today, after all those years did he finally come over today. And why the hell did he just leave, like nothing had happened, as if she hadn't just told him straight out that she was responsible for Talia's near assassination. That she was in fact the brain behind the brawn, the leader of the Enforcers, following the word of the League Elders, the old laws. He could have her killed, tortured if he wanted to, she had opened herself up not even knowing if he would keep her secret. She was an idiot, a grade A stupid idiot that deserved all that she got. Sarah finished cleaning up the wet mess, heading back into the kitchen she took out the other four boxes of medication, two of them being upgrades for what the mercenary already used in his mask, she stuffed them in a small messenger bag near the door, scrambled upstairs to get changed then, grabbing her gun and her knife, she headed out to the sewers. Today was going to go from bad to worst.

**_ ( I don't like flashbacks but here goes anyways)_**

**_ Flashback, 20 years prior._**

"Sarah, come here child, quickly, we need you" She was groggy, asleep, it was the middle of the night dawn had not broken yet when her father woke her up, almost yelling. "what is it" the young woman yawned and stretched "we need you, we brought Bane back, and he is in bad shape; quickly please Sarah, he is waiting". Sarah got up, dressed quickly, grabbed her bag of salves and potions, made sure she had bandages and headed out into the cold corridor, as she crossed to the men's quarters she could see the soldiers back from their mission. Her father, Ra's Al Gul, had left with a few men to raid a infamous prison a few days travel from here. They were to bring back a man, but Sarah had no more information then that. It was the same prison from which Talia, Ra's Al Gul's legitimate child had escaped from, so she assumed it had something to do with that. Sarah rushed now, hearing pained screams and muffled cries, she reached the room, lined with dozens of beds, the barracks, and continued to where four guards were crouching, trying to hold down one man on a cot that seemed too small to hold his legs, much less all of him. "This wont work" she said under her breath, "we will take him to one of the guest chambers once I've looked him over." The head guard nodded. Sarah put her bag down, coming closer she saw some damage to the man's face, it had been torn to shreds, the top of his mouth was healing, scabbed over, so was his nose, there were scars everywhere on his body, she simply could not understand what she was seeing. The large man was fighting, screaming in pain, agony, trying to be let up. "Let him go" The guards looked at her, not reacting. "I said let him go" she repeated herself. A split second later all four guards had stepped away and the man on the cot had sprung to a sitting position, hands on his face, back arched. She could see a smear of blood on the sheet underneath him where he had been lying, stepping closer she almost gasped, his back was mauled, it had obvious scabbed over, but the rescue and the traveling, and him lying on his back had made the scabs come off, she could almost see the white if the spine coming through the tendons of flesh. Sarah looked at the guards pointedly not trusting herself to say anything. She sat on the bed next to the large man, herd him whimper at the movement. Gently she pried his hands away from his face. "What did they give you in your prison" She asked, trying to look past the scabs to the hollow pools of his eyes."for the pain, tell me." She heard him inhaled, shaky, "Opium, Morphine, I don't know" He had a lilt in his voice, he seemed soft spoken, even with the agony in his eyes and the painful disfigurement, he was still quite attractive. Efficiently Sarah fished out what she needed form her bag, "Hold him up so he doesn't fall back please" she said to the guard. She brought a vial to the large man's face "inhale, it will knock you out for a bit, give me time to asses your wounds and give you something for the pain" He seemed grateful, he nodded, he inhaled, and before she could count to ten, he was out like alight.

Bane was moved to the guest room adjacent to Sarah's, they had laid him flat on his front, after she had cleaned out his cuts, and stitched up some more. She had cleaned out the large wound on his back as well, she had found sand and pieces of rock in the wound, it was horrible, how could he still be alive. She finished bandaging his back, pulling the sheets over him so he would not be cold, and cuddled on a chair not to far with a good book, the nights were cold and she had a large quilt draped over herself. The door opened and her father came in, handing her a mug of hot tea, "Here child" She accepted the offering, "who is he" she asked as she sipped the hot beverage. "he was Talia's savior, he helped her escape and protected my love from harm for many years." Her father seemed tired, more then she had ever seen him. Since Talia's homecoming a lot of things had changed, he had aged so much in so little time, having his child around made him remember his wife, reminded him of all he had not done to save them all those years ago. Talia was his failing, and so instead of having to look at her everyday, he had sent her off to school just a few weeks after her return. Talia was the heir to the Demon Head now, she would take over if her anything ever happened to her father, so she needed a good education, that was the reason, in principle that had made him send her away. "How is he" Ra's inquired. Sarah took her time to answer, she truly didn't knot know how the stranger was. "I don't know, he is an addict, they fed him opium and morphine, black market, and anything else they could get their hands on. He will need to be sobered up before i can make a true assessment. It will be long and hard. I am not looking forward to it, for his sake I hope he adapts well, and fast."

Sarah finished her tea and handed the mug to her father before he left and closed the door. She headed to the bed, looked her patient over, making sure he seemed comfortable she turned to walk away, faster then she register, his hand snapped up to lock on her wrist. He twisted his head to look at her, his eyes full of agony, still, pleading her to stay. "Please don't go" was all he said before he passed out. Sarah brought the chair closer to his bed, took his hand in hers, talked to him, she didn't want him to think he was alone, ever again. She would stay here with him, take care of him until he got better. She held his hand all that night, and most of the next, until he woke up again and struggled to get up, waking her up from a mid day nap. Sarah jumped up at the shift on the bed where her feet lay. Looking around she noticed her patient trying to get up. "What are you doing?" she inquired, surprised at how tall he was now that he was standing on his own two feet. He was massive, his muscle mass needed a bit more work in order to match his height but with a few weeks training she was sure it was attainable. "Need to relieve myself" He moaned. She nodded. hooked his left arm over her shoulder and proceeded to walk him to the nearest water closet. she helped him get situated, then making sure he would not collapse, she closed the door behind him and waited to help him out again. The door behind her opened and he stepped out on his own, refusing her help, he walked back to the bed and sat there, wincing when his back made contact with the head board. "Where am I?" she was expecting this question. "You are in Nepal, my father brought you here." He looked relieved. "Ill go find him and bring you some food and a change of clothes" she smiled at him, glad he was up, but knowing this was short term, there was still healing to be done, and then getting rid of a very bad addiction. She made sure he was comfortable before leaving to get her father, then she headed to the kitchen to have a meal prepared for their guest and herself.

After that day it had been days after days of pain for Bane, his nurse had brought down the quantity of drugs a day at a time, to try and ween him, he had gotten aggressive, physical, he had destroyed the room they had put him him, threatened to kill her, hit her, tried to steal the drugs in her bag, everything and anything to get relief, his wounds were healing, but his body needed the drugs, he was in withdrawal, and even after weeks of being sober his body still craved it, needed it, there was no going around it, there needed to be a solution. Sarah was barely sleeping, every night she would come to check on him , and every night he would ask her to stay whether in a rage of in a fit of tears, Sarah simply could not say no. She had bathed him, held him, massaged his shoulders as he was sick, cleaned up his messes, calmed him down, took the blunt of his anger, and still she stayed, because at night, when all was quiet and Bane was finally calm enough to sit or lie down, they would talk, he would tell him about how he had lived, what he had been through, the people that had either been there for him or hindered him, and about what he dreamed about when he was in that pit of a prison. He told her that his favorite color was blue, because, in the pit, the only color he could see besides brown was the blue of the sky, because to him it mean freedom, because he had read that the ocean was blue and he had never seen the ocean, and lastly because her eyes were blue, and he thought they were the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He talked about his hopes and fears, about wanting to get well, sober, not needing the pain killers anymore, wanting to train, to repay Ra's Al Gul by becoming one of his followers. Every night they did this, they talked, Sarah mostly listened, sometimes it was her time to talk, and he would listen. They laughed, smiled, got to know each other. But during the day, the pain came back and he would lose that part of himself, that humanity.

Slowly but surely, Bane got better, the pain rages lessened, and he started training, little by little, become more a mountain then he already was. Dwarfing everyone in the compound. He was beautiful, even with all his scars, and the obvious pain in his eyes, he was still the strongest, most feared man out on the training field. But at night, with the little morphine he was allowed, he would always come back to Sarah calmed and relaxed. Over the weeks they became close, he held her hand as they talked, they walked in the gardens together, they took tea in the library, knowing people talked but not caring, they were falling for each other, it was obvious. Everyone knew, Bane was a fiercely possessive and protective of her, he made sure no one disrespected her, that all were careful around her, his precious one, his one and only. He had approached her father about making her his wife, talked about it a few times actually, and had been allowed to court her. Sarah was happy, she felt loved and safe, more so then she had ever felt before, her future husbands recovery was going well and he would be heading on a mission soon. Becoming her father's second in command. The night before his team left Bane had come to see her, they had spend the night together, as always, but this time they had done more then talk, he had swept her off her feet, his first kiss tentative, his second less so, until, by the end of the night, he was buried deep inside his precious one, making her squirm and moan his name. He professed his never ending love for her, many times that night, and she answered with mewls of contentment and words of love. They were together and nothing could tear them apart. Until something did.

Bane had come back injured from the mission, four bullets stuck in his back, the pain unbearable, his team had had to find him something, anything to take care of the agony. When they brought him home he was in and out of consciousness, for Sarah it was a reminder of what he had gone through almost two years ago. All she could think about was of getting those bullets out, taking the pain away, making him better, holding him. They waited until her brother, Peter came from the city, she could not take the bullets out without hurting him more, Peter was a doctor, he could do it, he had to do it. She sat outside the door to Bane's room waiting for the prognostic, waiting for her brother to tell her he man, her lover would be OK. After a hours that felt like weeks, he came out, worry on his brow. He told her the news, her man, this mountain of fierce power and strength, would never live another day without agonizing pain, nerves had been hurt, and other things, she didn't listen, she couldn't, she wanted to cry, wanted to die, wanted to do anything but listen to her brother. He would find a way to get him medicated in a way that wouldn't debilitate him, he would be back, he promised he would make it better.

As before, Sarah slept on a chair next to her lovers bed, holding his hand, kissing it when she wasn't crying. Why him, why again. There were machines around his bed, beeping, making noises, that meant something, but Sarah didn't care, there was a pole with different solutions dripping into a tube inserted in his arm, but she didn't care, she wanted him back, he had been in a drug induced coma for weeks now, months, he was losing weight, cheeks hollowing out, same as hers. She hadn't slept elsewhere but at his side since he had come back, broken. Sarah simply could not be anywhere else then by his side. Finally, after more weeks of waiting, Peter came home, he had found a solution, an airborne pain killer, diffused by a mask, it had to be worn permanently, but it would give Bane what he needed.

Sarah looked at the contraption, it was fierce looking, she smiled, just like him, it didn't really matter what it looked like, as long as she could get her man back, Slowly they brought the dosage of drugs in his system down, waking him up. He stirred, moaned, pain coming back, agony, he opened his grey eyes, blinking, Sarah looked at him, some tears falling from her eyes. Bane reached and brushed them away, he moaned in pain, his eye rolling up, almost passing out. gently, Sarah leaned into him, kissing him desperately on the lips, crying some more, he looked back at her, the ghost of a smile on his mangled lips. "My Precious One" was the last thing he said before she slipped the mask on him. His first metallic breath was drawn, Sarah held her breath, waiting, Bane's eyes went wide, he breathed a few more times, deep breaths, the pain in his eyes seemed to dissipate, and he fell asleep, painless for the first time in years.

He slept for two days, two whole days without pain, Sarah was relieved, Bane would be fine, thanks to her brother, he would live a next to normal life, with her. As she sat there in the same chair, daydreaming about their life together, Bane woke up, he moaned, blinked, brushed his hands on his face, seemed to remember what it was, then sat up, looked around stretched, even now, having lost weight and looking haggard, he was still beautiful to look at. His eyes met hers, brow furrowed, a confused look in his eyes. "Where am I? Where is Talia, and who are you girl?"


	3. Chapter 3

Bane had been back in his lair for less then an hour, no one had seen him come in, so there had been no need to hide his bare face. He had taken the long drive back, he needed to think, he had experienced an unknown flash of memory earlier at Sarah's Brownstone, he was a man not used to forgetting things, not anymore. At first, when he was put in the mask his memory had been horrible, both long term and short term, but it had all come back to him, to the smallest detail, or so he thought. Now, sitting at his desk in his private room in the sewers complex, he wasn't so sure. The memory had been so vivid, tho

ugh short, he could not seem to grasp it and bring it forth. It simply refused to resurface. He sat there, looking at his mask on the desk in front of him, not believing that it had been over two hours and still there was no pain. He still felt fine, whatever Sarah's "guy" had found, which ever recipe he had used to concoct these vials, he was thankful, until he realized he had left them behind. So confused from the memory had he been that all thoughts of the medicine has vanished from his mind. Bane grunted, he would have to go back and get them. He stretched, grabbing a file he studied the content, bank account numbers and access codes, nothing useful to him, yet. Then, someone knocked at the door. He stood up to see who it was, but before he reached the door, it slid open, letting in the light from the corridor outside his room just as Sarah Slipped in. She closed the door behind her, made sure to slide the deadbolt home, before turning to face Bane. "You left in a hurry" was all she said. Bane looked at this piece of a woman, unlike most everyone in his life, she looked him straight in the eye, she had nothing to hide, again the fact that he did not intimidate her was made clear, as he stalked to her and pinned her against the door, she had no where to go. Stuck between the door and Bane's hard plane of muscles, part of her loving this and another part, more demure, hoping he would quit trying to intimidate her and get to the point. "I left for a reason, maybe i did not want to be around a traitor any longer then i needed to be". He brought his face close to hers, she could smell his soap, feel his heat, it took all the self control she had to not lean into him and give in to the urge of kissing him, unlike she used to do. "I brought you the vials, they're in my bag, i have three cases of the stuff i gave you today, and two cases of stuff for your mask. you should see a difference, it'll last longer.

He stared at her, getting even closer, his face in the crook of her neck, smelling her, he remembered why he had gone to see her today, the urge to be close to her, the need to get to know her, to have her. Without the mask, he could smell her, without the metallic scent that the mask carried, she smelled fresh, like the kiss she had given him all those years ago. Gently,his fingers puled away the collar of her shirt, making room for him, he pressed his lips on her pulse, loving the shivers he felt on her skin, he could feel her pulse quicken by this simple touch. Sarah let him, she moved her head to give him better access, knowing she shouldn't she would only get hurt, again. Bane parted his lips slightly, sucked in gently, and was thrilled when he heard his victim moan his name. He continued sucking, making sure to leave a mark, then slowly stepped away, looking proudly at his mark on her neck. He almost smiled.

Sarah felt humiliated, he had marked her, like cattle, like a master marks a slave, granted she had let him, but she was the victim in this non existent relationship, well, non existent for him, to Sarah he was a past that she simply could not forget.

Bane let her enter the room, drinking her in as she walked by him, taking her hand and brushing his lips on it as she passed. Quickly she took the five boxes out of her messenger bag and deposited them on his desk, then she turned to leave, she had done what she had come for, Bane had his medications, it was time for her to leave this awkward situation. She turned, smacking head on into a large chest, she felt arms snaking around her to hold her steady, then not retracting. She stood there as close as she could be to Bane, with him pulling her close to him, one arm on the small of her back, the other coming to rest on her cheek, caressing down to her chin and lifting up her face so she could look him in the eye. For the first time Bane saw fear in her eyes, not fear of him, he knew the look of that fear enough to recognize it, no this was something more, anticipation, pain, memories. He wanted her to let go of that, to give in to him. Before she could squirm out of his grasp Bane claimed her lips. It was hard demanding, possessive, and once his lips touched hers he couldn't get enough, it felt right, it felt comfortable, habitual, Sarah kissed him back and it all suddenly felt so much more intimate then a first kiss should feel. As if he had kissed her his whole life. Sarah was the one to break the kiss, there were unshed tears in her eyes and she was panting. Using the moment where he seemed genuinely confused to grab her bag and rush out the door. And just like that, she was gone.

Bane stood there, not sure what to think of all this, it had not gone as planned, originally he had not gone to Sarah's house to talk to her, he had gone there to tell her of his intent, to share his bed with her. She had been interested he knew that, he could smell it on her, he could feel it it was visceral. The looks, the blushes. He had even made her giggle once. So, this whole, her running away crying, it just didn't fit, granted he had not had much practice at kissing, in fact, he had only kissed one person in his life, and it had been her. She had been fearful, but anticipating something, did she believe him to be fickle in his affections? sure he had had a few women, maybe more then a few, some had come to him, others he had hired, could that have scared her off. Bane was confused. She had liked him kissing and sucking on her neck, she had even giving him permission and called out for him. So what had he done wrong. Bane exhaled loudly before walking into his shower stall, this would be more complicated then he expected. Women were complicated.

For the first time ever Bane took a long shower, he didn't need to rush the pain was still at bay, he shaved his head with a bic razor, taking his time doing it by feel, then his stubble, it was good to not have to rush, not have to panic, he wasn't sure he could get used to it, but he did like it. He even took time to manscape, why not, after all, he was working on getting himself a woman, maybe she preferred well groomed men. As he thought about Sarah, the kiss, her moans, he imagine her there in the shower with him, her soft hands on his chest, her lips on his neck, whispering his name, wanting him, needing him, he soaped up his hands and proceeded to touch himself, slowly at first, imagining her hands on his cock, stroking him, then the vision changed, she was on her knees, licking him up and down, palming his balls, pulling gently. Bane never got to finish his fantasy, with one last stroke he was done, his breath heavy, but feeling good, though not as good as he would have felt if it had been her.

He dried himself, and headed back to his desk, grabbing the mask, looked at it, it was fierce, just like him, and he liked it, he felt naked without it, but having no mask meant feeling normal, acting normal, for a bit. This could be what he needed, an option. Sarah had reached her car, sitting in the parking lot of an abandoned building. She sat at the wheel and stared at nothing, crying alone in her car, what had she been thinking, going to him like that, what a stupid girl. She chastised herself while wiping off her tears with her shirt sleeve. Snorting, laughing at herself, she was just a stupid hung up girl not able to let go of the past. She could go back there, she thought, finish what he started, let him bed her, maybe he would remember then, maybe not, maybe after being together for a bit, his memories would come back, maybe not. She could not put her mental and emotional health on the line for maybes. She knew that. But he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back and she wanted so much more at that moment, it had taken all her will power to leave, every ounce of self respect she had to not turn around half way and go back to him. Pathetic. That's what she was, sitting here in an empty parking lot, thinking about a man that simply did not, could not feel the same about her then she felt about him, because he didn't remember her, he didn't remember them. And he probably never would.

The next morning came to fast for Sarah, her migraine, the one that had kept her from work yesterday, had crept back, she had decided to simply take a few days off, she was owed some vacation days, and to be truthful she did not want to bump into Bane today. her nerves were frayed as it was and it had taken her two whole ativans to get to sleep. Had it been up to her she would never step another foot in that office again,just in case he showed up. She decided to make camp in the living room, with a old quilt and a bag of cookies, turning up her music and grabbing a good book. Today would be about her. About half way through her third chapter, the phone rang, she grabbed it and looked at the screen, seeing it was Talia, she exhaled and answered. ``What happened with Bane'' brief and direct, Talia was upset. ''What do you mean'' what did she mean? had Bane come looking for her? ''Well, Sarah'' Talia said pointedly, '' he just rushed in here looking for you, then when i told him you were fighting a migraine, he charged out of here like a bat out of hell.'' Sarah didn't know what to say. ''Oh my'' just didn't seem to fit, but it was all she could say. ''If i were you I'd get ready, he might just show up at your door, any minute now'' Shit. Sarah said her thanks and hung up. Now what. She could just refuse to answer, but knowing him, he would probably break down her front door. As she was mulling over what to do, the subject of her mulling parked his jeep at the curb. She heard the car, looked out the window and tried to calm her nerves. She saw him take out something and injecting himself, probably a vial, she thought. She waited at the window, not able to breath, she saw him tilt his head back, breathing in deeply, then taking off his mask and putting it on the seat next to him. When she saw him leave the car, she walked to her front door and opened it, welcoming him inside.

''Had i known you were coming i would have cooked something'' She said, her smile not reaching her eyes. ''Had I warned you, I have no doubt you would have fled'' Sarah let him come in, closed the door behind him upset that he seemed to think so little of her. ''I would not have'' He cut her off sharply, '' you fled yesterday'' he stated dryly. He was right, she had fled, not far enough it seemed. ''What should I have done? Stayed the night, slept with you, Pretend that you care?'' Bane stared at her, wide eyed, where had that all come from? she seemed sad, broken, what had he done to bring this about he wondered. She sat on the couch, cuddling into the quilt. Looking at anywhere but him. Bane made him self comfortable by pulling a chair close to her and sitting down, leaning in, he could smell her shampoo, Jasmin, he knew that smell, it spoke to him, brought forth images, again. Ever since yesterday these images, memories, what ever they were were working on his last nerve. "Why do I feel like i Know you" his voice was low, soft, almost gentle. Sarah looked at him then, her big beautiful blue eyes trained on him. "We have known each other for years Bane, don't you remember, I even put that fierce mask on you" Bane took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips and kissing her palm. She let him, too afraid to move. " I remember you kissing me, there is not one day since that i haven't thought about it, about you." She blushed, there was nothing else she could do, there was nothing she could say to that statement. He pulled her closer to him, his other hand sliding through her raven locks, pulling them loose from the barrette. It was soft against his skin, still a bit damp, and the smell of Jasmin became stronger as he brushed her hair loose. She looked up at him, shyly, unsure. She wanted this so much, he was so like she remembered him, gentle and soft and caring. Sarah breathed in deeply, shakily, her eyes looked around trying to find a focus that wasn't him. ''I cant get hurt again'' she said finally looking at him, ''Not again, I wouldn't be able to survive that.'' The damn broke and the tears started to flow freely. She tried to get up, to flee, again but he wouldn't let her. Instead he picked her up, sat on the couch next to her and cuddled her close. He had been right in her assessment, she was broken, beautiful, proud, stubborn and his to take. All he had to do was ask, he knew that, she would be his.

They stayed like that for awhile, a comfortable silence between them. The quilt had slid off her a bit and he could see her bare arm, she had a few scars, he noticed something written on her forearm, in beautiful cursive letters. It seemed oddly familiar. ''My Precious One'', it fit her, it fit what he thought of her, though he was a bit jealous that someone else had branded her that tittle before him. He understood it, she was precious, something to protect, to keep safe, just for him. She was his now, he was sure of it, and he would keep her safe, Sarah would never be hurt again, not by anyone, and certainly not by him. '' I don't know what to do Bane'' she whispered softly her breath tickling his neck. '' I want to let go, i want to be able to be happy, but i just can't, I can't let go''.


	4. Chapter 4

Bane didn't try to kiss her, or touch her, just held her for awhile, Sarah never spoke after her outburst, never gave any indication that she would explain what she meant. This woman that he had always found strong was in fact quite broken. What control she had on her public, work environment, she lacked in her private life. She was one of the most important people in their organization, a go to person for the Elders of the League. She was an assassin, a planner, a thief or a spy, whatever they heeded her to be. And here she was, tight against him, scared to death about something so simple as letting go of the past. Whomever this man was that had hurt her, he deserved to die, painfully. Sarah pulled away from his embrace after awhile, getting up and stretching. "I am so sorry, i didn't mean to. I shouldn't have, I, I dont know what I am trying to say here." She brushed her hair out of her face, inhaling loudly. " I think you should go." She added, walking towards the front door. Bane stayed put, not moving an inch, his elbows leaning on his knees. looking her straight in the eye. "I am not going anywhere, not until you explain to me what is going on with you." She stared at him, not quite sure what to say, or how to say it.

She headed to the kitchen, started the kettle, Bane joined her, opening the fridge he started helping her with making lunch. As they were working to get her to a common goal, food, Sarah started to open up, slowly. She started by telling Bane about her parents, her mother, a member of the league for many generations, her father, a doctor from Sweden. Her brothers, all four of them. Then the death of her father, no details were given, she talked about Ra's Al Gul and how he had taken all five children under his wing after her fathers death, how she had grown up at the fortress in Nepal surrounded by her brothers, how she was treated like a princess, and learned to read by going through her adoptive fathers personal library. How she loved old books, and how she had wanted to be a doctor, like her father and older brother, Peter. Slowly but surely she was headed to the dreaded subject of heartache. She could not tell him about their past together. So she never gave the identity of the man she had saved, healed and helped get back on his feet. She was vague in her explanations, but passionate in the feelings she was describing. All this felt familiar to Bane, a little too close for comfort to his own story, all except for the unconditional love this woman seemed to have for the man that had simply walked away from her. It was frustrating, he was competing against someone he could never win against, a memory, a ghost. Sarah still obviously loved this man, wanted him back even, it was obvious, but she was his, he argued to himself, there was no competition, he was here with her, not the other man. He felt her pain though, understood it. She had believed she had found her soul mate, and he turned and left her. Broke her heart, destroyed her. He kept on listening as she talked about what happened after, she had left the fortress, moved to France, where her father had bought her an estate, she did not have to see this man anymore Bane understood this to mean that the man in question was a member of the league. She had battled depression, fallen into addiction, become suicidal. Her brother Samuel had found her in a opium house in Brazil, she had been on death's door, skeleton thin, beaten, abused, selling herself for her daily hits. She had fallen low, every breath, every second left alive pure agony if it mean living without HIM.

For months her brothers took care of her, making sure she was fed and clothed, and learned to live again, to forget or at least let go of the past. But she couldnt, she stayed away from her home for over three years, only coming back when she was sure the man that had caused her pain was gone. On her return she had been included in the circle of Elders, was named as Dragon of the Elders, a title given to the one in charge of the Enforcers. She was to lead them and protect the values of the League of Shadows. She was given a purpose, and she would not falter. Since then she had continued the work started by the previous Dragon, her mother. That was more then fifteen years ago, then, eight years ago, Ra's Al Gul had been murdered, since then she had worked hard to counter the plans for Talia's revenge, to make sure that all the pieces were in place for the true Demon head to take power, for his followers to see the truth, that Talia was not the true heir to Ra's Al Gul. All those years of work, planing, assassinations, plotting and organizing would soon come to fruition. Talia was meant to die in Gotham, the bomb would not explode, and Bane would survive. For he was the true Demon head and the army needed their leader.

Bane let her talk for hours, not cutting in , just listening. Taking everything in. Holding her hand when he felt she needed his support to go on. He understood her now, knew why she acted the way she did. How she thought. She was strong when it came to her mission, it was her reason for living, her purpose. It kept her sane, in order to do her job she needed to stay healthy, to be clear headed. To be controlled and organized, which, in her personal life, Sarah was not. She was a junky, addicted to drugs and alcohol, and this man, whomever he was. He understood addiction, he was a junky himself. Some of the information he had heard he compartmentalized to study later. Right now he was here to focus on her.

They had come back to the couch, each on opposite sides, Bane looked at her, she seemed better, lighter, like a huge weight had been lifted of her shoulders. He wasn't sure what to say after that. Even now, after all he had heard, he still wanted her, needed her, had to have her, nothing had changed. Holding out his hand to her, she took it, he pulled her against him, getting comfortable she laid on his chest, straddling his thighs. "You are mine" He simply said, "And i take care of what is mine, My Precious One," whispering in her ear as his fingers gently traced the dark writing on her forearm. His other had tangled in the mess of her dark locks and her pulled her lips to his, tasting her, taking his time to relish her moans against his lips. He rolled his hips into her and she gasped, taking advantage he slipped his tongue and she reciprocated. They kissed long and hard, only breaking apart when out of breath. His forehead against hers he chuckled. "I am a bit out of practice", she blushed. "Still feels like heaven to me" She whispered. She knew he had heard her when his lips crashed against her in a demanding kiss. his hand left her forearm and found its way under her shirt, pressing on the small of her back, pulling her tigher against him. She was kissing him back with just as much fervor, pushing him down on the back of the couch, getting more comfortable, her hands working their way under his shirt, feeling his back brace, then further up to his chest, hard muscles, she felt him shiver as her hands touched him, caressed him, took her time to slowly feel the hot skin. He moved under her, his hands leaving her, pulling his shirt over his head, quickly taking off his back brace and laying back down on the couch, his hands coming back to touch her, making her moan. She didn't wait long after he laid back down, her hands unbuttoning his army fatigues, popping the buttons, one by one, her hand snaking in his pants, gently feeling her way to the prize. Taking him in her hands, Bane threw his head back and breathed through his teeth. Moaning her name. She was exquisite, her hand squeezing just enough, her other hand working his pants down his legs, to his knees, before she broke her lips from his and proceeded to claiming her prize. Swallowing him down in one try, her throat muscles contacting against the intrusion. She worked the root with her hand, stroking him as her mouth trailed up and down on his cock, sucking and licking lightly before again, fitting him deep in her throat. Bane could not keep his eyes off her, she was perfect. He held her hair away from her face as she came up for air, a string of saliva connection her wet lips to his soaked member. Before she could go back to her activities, Bane leaned forward, pulling her to him his hand on the back of her neck, he pulled her flush against him as his other hand worked on getting her pants off, she seemed to register what he wanted and she helped out, not letting his lips go, kissing him breathless, once she was naked, he steered he back on top of him, pulling her to his chest, his hand holding her hips as she let herself take him in, inch by inch he disappeared into her, she was tight and hot and wet, better then he had expected. Sarah was so full she thought she would burst, he fit so well, just like she remembered. He was long and quite thick, but he felt like heaven to her, he rolled his hips a few time, holding her down on him, loving the feeling of her walls quivering around him. They stayed like that for some time, taking their time. Changing positions, Bane sat up, hooking her legs behind him as he pumped into her, Sarah clung to him, called out for him, moaned, screamed, cried even, but he would let go, she was his, he needed to show her just what that meant. When they did finally break apart, both felt exhausted but well fucked, they traveled to the bedroom, spooning Sarah tight against him. Sleeping a bit before Bane took her again, the rest of the day and that night they took advantage of each others bodies. For Bane it was a way to get to know his new lover, but for Sarah, it was a way to catch up. Sometime during the night Bane got up to get his Mask in the car, afterwards taking a shower and joining his sleeping lover again.

When he woke up the next morning, Sarah was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Bane was alone in bed, Sarah was gone, he was surprised he had not woken up, he wasn't much of a sound sleeper. He got up, picked up the note left on the bedside table.

"I need some time, please respect that. I will find you when I am ready. Only yours, Sarah."

She needed time, what did that mean. Was she rethinking what happened yesterday and last night, rethinking being with him. No, her note said "Only yours", that meant something. It had to. He got dressed swiftly and left for his meeting with his lieutenants, there was planning to do, but first, he would go visit Talia, she would be able to reach Sarah for him, he needed to hear her voice, just to be sure, just so she could tell him herself that she needed space, not some note on the side of the bed.

He drove to the Daggett building, taking the stairs to the floor where Talia's office was staged. He stepped out of the corridor and into the plush carpeted floor where Talia's door stood open and just walked in. It was before office hours and no one but herself and her body guard were present. He sent away the body guard and closed the door behind him. They talked about the next week, the plan for the stadium, his speech on the news networks. Then, unexpectedly, Talia asked about Sarah. "So, you went to see Sarah yesterday", it was not a question, per say, more like a statement. He wasn't sure Talia wanted to hear the details, "I needed to see her" was all he said. "It is none of your concern Talia, Now, i need you to call her, Sarah, i need to speak to her. Talia gave him a weird look, she had known Bane all her life, he had raised her, he was her true father, he had taken care of her her whole life, she knew something was going between Bane and Sarah, she simply wasn't sure what it was. She remembered being told that Sarah had taken care of him when he had first come into the League, but he never spoke about it, in fact, except for hidden looks and polite comments, she could not remember anytime where Bane and Sarah had actually spoken to one another. Talia picked up the phone on her desk, dialed the number, and waited for Sarah to pick up. "Hello", Talia greeted her friend, made small talk, then Bane took the phone from her, as Talia left the office, he took a deep breath, but before he could even speak Sarah cut him off. "Jeesus, Bane, I really need you to give me some space." Bane held his breath, there it was again, needing time. well if what she wanted was time, he could give her time, in fact he could give her anything she wanted, anything at all, he would do anything to be with her, she was his. He knew that he needed to be secure in that. "Come to me when you are ready."  
>He waited then hung up, knowing she would come back to him when she was ready. He left the room ,heading to his meeting, hoping he would not have to wait to long.<p>

A clear mind, that is what she needed. She had been going on emotions, not instinct, giving in to her pain instead of her brain, she should have shut her mouth and not reveal the long thought out plans. She had told him about her past, granted, not in specifics, but really, she was supposed to be a master elite jack of all trade that has to do with international terrorism; how could she be this, juvenile. Like teenaged hormones raging all over again. She was better then that. She was a professional. Or she was supposed to be. She continued her trail. Running had always been cathartic to her, or, it had been since she had started to run, which was relatively recently. So she ran, and ran, and ran. Her phone rang, she slowed to a jog then stopped to answer. "Hello" she answered, slightly out of breath. "Good morning Sarah, how's the migraine?" It was Talia. "Better, I should be back in the office by Monday, I really needed some time to myself. Sorry to have left you like that". She walked around, not wanting for her leg muscles to cramp up. "Is there anything i can do for you?" , she heard an intake of breath, some talking on the other end, a bit of arguing, some harsh noises, then another breath intake, deeper this time, more metallic. Bane. She didn't let him speak, she needed time to think, time to get her head straight. "Jeesus, Bane, I really need you to give me some space." She heard him breath in again, then exhale. "Come to me when you are ready." That was it, nothing else, no guilt trip, no raised voice, no being upset, just come to me when you are ready. "OK Bane, I will." He hung up, the phone going dead. Sarah took another breath, looked around, she was in the park, and continued her run. Clearing her head. Bane had always been possessive, always protective. But the plan had to go on. Next week, the stadium would be blown out and the real mess would start. There would be civil unrest and looting and deaths and people fighting in the streets for food and other amenities. She needed to get ready. Pack what she needed and move to Daggett Towers with the rest of Bane's army. Then the prisons would be opened, and the trials of Gotham's residents would truly start. Sarah headed home. She had to contact her mother, get her instructions for the next step in her mission. Once home she took a long shower, making sure the strong streams hit the sore spots all over he body, Bane had really fucked her raw, and she loved it. She massaged her sore shoulders, felling scratches with the tip of her fingers. She could also feel a bite mark, or two on her neck, he had marked her. She smiled, as much as she wanted to hated being marked, she felt empowered by his claiming of her. She was his, she looked down at her left arm. she was his Precious One, again. Even though she knew she should not have to many expectations, Sarah hoped that maybe this "relationship" they were beginning, might help him get his memories back from their past together. But she wasn't holding her breath.

She had packed her go bag, checked her guns and knives, packed some dry foods, just in case. Sarah simply could not stay away from work as long as she had wanted to, she had been told to keep a tight leash on Talia for the next few days, and so she cut her off days short. Going back to the office that same afternoon. That night Come Talia was a guest of honor at a party being thrown at the Wayne Mansion, Sarah had to be there, she was accompanying some guy from Daggett's private office, a business partner, she wasn't sure, she didn't care. The evening was as boring as expected, something about the anniversary of a long lost Gotham Hero. Sarah didn't really want to be there, in fact there was somewhere else she would rather be, she drank a bit, ate a bit, stayed as far away from her "date" and his grabby hands as she possibly could. While Talia met and greeted everyone she needed to, Sarah walked around the gardens, they were quite large, pathways going here and there, some fountains, a few benches, it was nice. She sat at a stone bench, kicking off her heels. It was nice to feel the grass between her toes. Her mobile phone chimed, she picked it up to check. It was a text. "You look Beautiful" Had Bane just texted her? Only Talia had this number. she answered. "Bane?" she pressed the send button. "who else" she laughed, Bane was texting her. She could imagine him trying to type out his messaged on a tiny screen. "weren't you going to give me some space?", she waited "Is this not giving you space". Of course it was, she was just freaking out, again. She answered a simple "yes". The music was dying down, Sarah stood up to leave, looking at her phone again, reading the latest message "don't forget your shoes". She smiled, grabbed her shoes and left for the mansion, hoping her car service was already there waiting, she wanted to go home and sleep. But first she had to clean off all the make up she had needed to use to cover up the love bites left behind by her lover.

The next few days were hectic, meetings and plannings, paperwork, making sure all was ready for some company takeovers. Daggett was dealing in some very prolific business ventures. And, as a business partner to the league of shadows ( though unknowingly), Talia was bringing in a lot of profits through the shell companies they were diverting funds to. It was a complicated process, but Sarah knew the ins and outs, who to file the paperwork to and who to bribe, because bribing was of course, a needed evil. It took six days to finalize everything, just in time to get ready for the mayhem that blowing up the Gotham stadium would bring on. That evening, she grabbed her bag from her car, and followed Talia to the safe house she would stay in for the next few days. Then they would be separated, Talia going with Mr. Fox, to try and gain his trust, and Sarah would follow Bane's men to the Daggett complex.

That night Bane came to see Talia, Sarah saw him come into the safe house, followed by a few of his goons, including her brother Samuel. Bane disappeared into Talia's room to talk, only sparing Sarah a glance. Sarah greeted her brother, both sitting on the cot, talking softly so as not to bother anyone, she was scared for him, they had already lost one brother, she truly did not want to lose another. Tomorrow he was going to be in the center of it all, and she feared for his safety. After a few minutes the door opened and Bane stepped out, Samuel got up and Bane's men left the room. Bane stood there looking at Sarah, his grey eyes trained on her, she had not gone to him, and he didn't know if he should go to her. Sarah got up from where she sat, Bane took that as a sign and come to her, his arms coming around her in a protective embrace. She laid a soft kiss on his neck, not wanting to be to forward. She heard him grunt in his mask and she smiled. "I missed you" she admitted. "I wanted to come see you, but it's been so busy. I didn't want to keep you away from the preparations fro tomorrow, i know its important and it has to be perfect." He looked at her, a softness in his eyes. "No matter, in two days, we will be together." He held her tighter, nuzzling her neck, being careful not to scratch her with his mask. "Go" she said simply, and off he went. Sarah slept in the next day, there was nothing else for her to be doing, Talia was at meeting with Mr. Fox and , and so Sarah slept. Until the ground shook. The plan was finally in motion, all the months Talia and Bane had plotted together had finally come to a crashing beginning, this was stage 1, of a many staged plan of destruction, that should end, if Sarah was successful, with the demise of Talia and the return of the true Demon Head to power. She got off the cot and turned on the television. Bane was in the middle of the screen, talking to the people of Gotham, he looked, majestic, holding himself up proudly. He looked good. Sexy, and so eatable. The feelings he brought out from her were so strong, she suddenly realized how lucky she was to be getting a second chance with the love of her life, even if he didn't know it.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain, he felt pain, excruciating, horrible, worst then he could remember feeling. He was being held down, his back hurt, he screamed, cried, anything for the men to let him go. Until the door at the far end of the room slid open and an angel walked in. Sarah, he knew her name, she was the same, but different, younger. Her hair was shorter, her face fuller, maybe in her late teens. He saw her come to him, he was released, he remembers her toweling her forehead, cleaning him up, its all a blur except her face, except her eyes. He would recognize those eyes, that face, those lips. He is lying on a bed, young Sarah holding his hand, she has been crying, her beautiful eyes are red, she smiles, he says something to her, but he doesn't hear it, he doesn't know what he says that makes her lower lip tremble, that puts that horrified look in her eyes. What did he said, what could ha have said to her, it blurs again, he is waking up, but he wants to know what he said, wants to know why she is crying again. Why is his Precious One crying, why did He make her cry. Bane wakes up with a start, his heart racing, his mouth dry. The dream clear in his head, like the past week, always the same, except it gets more detailed every time, different scenes, sometimes its him and her holding hands, talking, sometimes its him in pain and her taking care of him, but always always it ends with him breaking her heart. Because that is what he sees, him saying something to her that completely destroys her. For over a week now he hasn't slept, these nightmares, memories, keeping him awake. Except for the night he slept by Sarah's side. He gets up, it's early but Bane knows he will not be able to get back to sleep tonight. He walks to his desk and picks up his newly acquired mobile phone, he hates those things. The small screens,he hates them. But it is a way to get in contact with her, without being to intrusive. He turns it on, flipping to his contact list he chooses the only one there, Sarah. He takes a calming breath before typing with his wide fingers. "Are you asleep". He waits, one minute, two minutes, three minutes, he is about to give up, turn the phone off and try to get back to bed when the phone vibrates. "no, wanna come over?" He looks at her answer, a bit taken by surprise, what was he expecting, texting her at two thirty in the morning. He types quickly, grabs his coat and heads out.

"On my way". Sarah breaths a sight of relief. She wasn't sure if she was being to forward, not quite sure what sort of a relationship she had with Bane. What did being "His" really mean, and did that mean he belonged to her as well? Twenty years ago it had meant something grand, something beautiful, but he was not the same man he had been twenty years ago, and Sarah had to admit, she wasn't sure what she was getting herself into. She got up from the bed, since Talia had gone she had taken the main bedroom as hers, two of her enforcers standing watch in the house. She stayed in her pajamas's, put her hair up in a messy bun and went to start the coffee. Samir and Evans where in the kitchen, talking, their watch finishing at 7am when the other team came in. Now, with the unrest in the city, the Elders needed her to keep safe. She bid them both goodbye, sending them away before Bane showed up, not wanting to have to answer to question regarding their relationship. It took some work, but Sarah finally managed to convince them to leave.

She sat on the couch, flipping through channels, from one news report to the next about what was going on in Gotham, Bane's speech replaying on most stations. There was a single knock on the door, Sarah got up to answer, unlocked the three different locks on the door, and let her guest into the home. "Where are your guards", "did you send them away". Sarah just nodded, she locked the door behind him, making sure all the bolts were in place. Bane was sitting on the couch, he was taking a syringe out of his pocket, uncapping it and about to stick himself with it when she came and took it from him. His eyes searched hers, a bit confused, before she sat at his side, took his right arm on her lap, found the thickest vein and pushed the needle in. She smiled at him,pulling the tool out and discarding it in the garbage next to the couch. Turning back to her guest she saw he had already taken off his mask, his breathing was a bit labored, but as he breathed in longer and deeper breaths, she could see his face relax more and knew he was going to be fine.

"couldn't sleep?" she asked, He shook his head, "I have nightmares" he stated, rubbing his hands on his face, feeling the stubble on his cheeks. "its always the same, mostly." She reached out and touched his arm, not sure what to say.."What is it" Sarah was worried, he seemed so lost, so helpless, she had never seen him like this, not even at his worst twenty years ago. But he didn't speak, in stead he pulled her to him, his lips crashing on hers, hungry he needed her, he needed these nightmares to stop and she was the key, he was sure about it. He though about her all the time, it was maddening. It seemed he was hers as much as she was his, maybe even more, she was his lifeline, his sanity and he needed her. NOW.

He picked her up, her legs tightening against his waist, as he brought her to the bedroom, closing the door behind him, he put her down on the bed, taking his time he removed his shirt, his back brace, boots and pants, rarely wearing anything more. He climbed next to her and proceeded to kiss every inch of her, from her head to her toes, somewhere along the way he lost track, his tongue deep in her core, making her squirm and calling his name. She was hot, wet and ready, and Bane doubted he could wait any longer. He climbed on top of her and claimed his prize, Sarah's back arching as he entered her, she was a moaner and he loved it, every time he hit her sweet spot she would groan or moan, until he was finally rewarded by his name being scream out, while Sarah panted and squirmed and pushed her pelvis up for him to go deeper, faster, harder, she couldn't get enough, and neither could he. She was so willing and so responsive. Moving in tandem with him, asking for more, grasping onto him, kissing, biting, leaving mark on his neck, back and arms as he did the same to her. It was beautiful, perfect, Bane had found his mate, his love, hi Precious one. There was nothing he would not do in order to be with her, to be hers.

Sarah woke up in her lover's arms, tight against his chest. Her ear against his heart, hearing it beat lightly under his skin. She kissed him there, on his heart, he hummed, his chest vibrating with the sound. "Sarah", she made a non committal sound. He gently kissed her forehead. "I remember you, I know we used to be together, you and I" She let him speak, holding her breath. "I get flashes and images in my dreams, I know, I can feel it, that you meant something to me, I was another man then, i was. I was different." Breathing hard, Sarah tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let her, tightening his hold. "We were going to be married", Sarah whispered lightly. He let her go, Bane had not expected that, he knew they had been lovers, it was an easy deduction, but married, who in their right mind would want to spend the rest of their life with someone like him. "You had asked my father for my hand in marriage, the day before you left. That night, you were my first, I loved you so much. Then you left, and when you came back; Bane, it was horrible, the pain, you were in and out of consciousness, there was nothing that helped." She was breathing hard, her lower lip trembling, a tell tale that she was trying not to cry. "When Peter came with the mask, it was a welcome solution, a way to get you back to me, away from the pain. And it worked, the mask worked, but when you woke up, you didn't remember me anymore, it was as if the last two years had never happened."

Two years, he had lost two years of his life to that damned mask. Two years lost, that he had spent with her, He looked down at her left arm, caressing her tattoo. "I would have branded every word you ever said to me on my skin if it could have brought you back to me." She looked up at him with sad eyes, she could hear his heartbeat pick up speed. Bane looked down at her, his hand lightly caressing her face, losing his fingers in her hair, she raised her face to him, brushing her lips to his. "I am here now, My Precious One." He kissed her tenderly, slowly, holding her close to him. They fell asleep like that, tight one against the other, where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

When the light touched her face the next morning, the shower was running, she stretched, and decided to join her man in the shower. Their relationship might not be a simple one, and things might get quite complicated in the future, but for now, he was hot wet and waiting for her right behind that door. She stepped into the steaming bathroom, opened the shower door and stepped inside.

"Good morning Lover" she said as he pulled her in and kissed her neck. "I missed you in bed, I was getting cold" she said with a mischievous smile.

"I am afraid we don't have time for much more then washing my Love." He growled pulling her tighter in his arms. "But keep that thought until tonight."

He kissed her temple and let her go. He proceeded to wash himself quickly, legs, torso and head, then he pulled Sarah to him and kissed her breath away. Bane felt good, he could get used to this.

He left her in the shower, slapping her butt cheek on his way out, she yelped and he laughed. It felt normal.

Getting dressed he grabbed the mask on the bedside table, taking the tiny medicine flask inside it, out,he fit it snugly around his head. No one could know about his new drug. So, wearing his mask sans the drug, Bane found Sarah's Go bag and looked through it, taking out her combat boots, knives and guns, finding her top and minimizing bra at the bottom of her bag he also noticed something else, it was soft, burgundy, with what felt like embroideries all over it, he took it out and inspected it. The fabric unfurled, it was long, it looked regal, the deep burgundy contrasting well with the gold embroidery. The large band on one of the sides was covered in silver thread embroideries, and a thin border went down the length of the fabric. He heard Sarah walk in, heard her gasp.

"Is this a Saree" He looked at her, lifting an eyebrow, "Why would you carry a Saree" He asked, amused.

"Well, if you must know" She said as she snatched the fabric from his hand and began folding it reverently, "It was my mother's wedding Saree".

Bane grabbed a side and helped her fold, it was a long piece and he could see her struggling with trying to fold it perfectly.

"You carry your mother's wedding Saree in your go bag." He was definitely amused.

"Yes"

"OK" That was it, he took the garment from her grasp, gently tucked it back into her bag; Pointed to the clothes on the bed and walked out of the room, once again slapping an ass cheek on his way out.

"There's a lot going on the next few days, I would feel better if you stayed by my side."

Sarah dressed quickly, pants, socks boots, bra and top, the pants were a bit looser then they had been the last time she wore them, but tightening the belt around her hips they managed to stay on. She grabbed her knives and guns, putting them away on her person. She walked out, Bane sat in the kitchen, he had made her a sandwich. She ate in silence and they left. Her go bag on his shoulder.

Outside her men were waiting for her, her day crew. Four men, all under her orders, a small part or the Enforcer team. Bane looked at them, mildly surprised. Four of his men, he knew them all, though not by name. They were the kind of men that stayed in the background, that followed their orders to the letter, and never took the limelight. They stared him down, obviously protective of their leader. It felt weird to him, he was so used to leading his men, so used to being the one in charge, now realizing that some of his men were not in fact "HIS", well that hit his Ego just a bit. On the other hand, knowing that his woman was cared for by big bad capable men, well he could only hope she had many more like them, though he hoped he was enough to keep her safe, if something was to happen to him, at least he knew they would defend her to the last man. He let Sarah talk to her men, waiting for her on his bike, she joined him, taking the helmet he offered her they sped off.

He was driving fast, way above the accepted speed limit, taking his turns way to low, swerving between cars and pedestrians. Bane was showing off, it was a turn on, though with him, she was always turned on. They rode for a bit, she could see in the bike's side mirror, her team's Jeep, following them , far behind. They reached the steps of the Daggett building, Sarah jumped off the bike,handing the helmet back to Bane, They climbed up the step together, and entered the great hall. Turning to the left they walked up another series of stairs, catching an elevator Bane punched the button for the 27th floor and up they went. They stayed silent, Bane intertwining his fingers in hers. The elevator dinged and he let her go, walking in front of her, they entered a large conference room full of Bane's men, standing, sitting, talking there must have been at least 600 of them, When they both entered the room went dead quiet, only her men knew who she was, and they moved to be close to her, Bane looked around surprised at the number massing around his woman, out of the near 600 men in this room, at least 100 were gravitating towards her.

"You can have the 15th floor, its for you and your men" he said before looking around once more before nodding to her and disappearing through a door at the end of the room. "Ill send Barsad find you when I am ready" He added before the door closed behind him.

Sarah took the stairs to the 15th floor, followed by most of her men. They walked through the abandoned office suites, most of the walls had been taken down, what had once been a bullpen was now open space, on one wall was a long wall of glass where you could see the city scape, on the other, doors to rooms kept intact to use as needed. With windows looking on the other side of the city. Sarah looked around, next to the stairs exit was the elevator shafts, and behind them were the men's and women's bathrooms. Kept intact for privacy issues. Behind her was an even larger open area, twice as large as what she was facing now. They would need cots and to organize showers and training area... there were offices ready to use. and a large set of double doors straight ahead of her, she could guess those were to be her private apartments. Sarah headed that way, giving orders as she went, telling her people what needed to be done, even though she was sure, they had already figured it all out. Her men were efficient and very professional. Always above and beyond what was expected.

She walked to the pair of large wooden doors at the end of what used to be the large floor of offices, pushing the right door inwards, what lay behind the door was exquisite, walls full of books and vinyl records, two walls full of windows, a door opening up to a full bathroom suite. Perfect. Bane a definitely chosen this for her. She could feel it, the little piece of luxury kept intact just for her. His way of telling her what she meant to him. His way of taking care of what was his.

She looked around the old office, deciding what she needed what she would need to be able to function. Phone line, hard wired, computers, cots, linens, clothes, the list was endless. But for now her men were awaiting her list for her own personal living space. SHe would be treated like a Princess whether or not she wanted to. Her men would see to it. She wrote down a list, bed, linens, clothes, side tables, towels... some things she really needed, some others she felt were just superfluous.

In less then a few hours her whole bedroom was setup, large mahogany bed, four poster, no less, silky linens, towels, clothes, all she had on her list and more, the office was turned into a beautiful Princess worthy bedroom.

Outside of the twin doors, closer to the elevator, Sarah had chosen her office, it was much smaller then some of the other rooms that held the other computers and where her men worked on getting information from all over the city, the country. They has do keep and eye on the League's other activities, that was what the Dragon did, keep an eye and protect the league assets. She made contact with her mother, got updated orders, looked into other missions going around in south America, contacted her people elsewhere on the planet. Sarah kept busy.

By the time Sarah felt she had done enough for one day and walked out of her closed off office, the pellmell kitchens had been set up, the cots were mostly all set up and some men were working on changing the women's bathroom into showers "Why the hell not" she thought as she turned the other way and headed to her bedroom.

The water pressure was a bit low, but it didn't matter, she washed her hair taking her time, making sure all the knots were gone by the time she rinsed the conditioner out. then turned the water off and wrung her long hair out so the extra water would drip in the shower drain, not the floor. She grabbed a towel, stepping out of the shower, she toweled dried her hair before toweling her body and stepping out of the bathroom, naked as the day she was born. Her clothes were waiting for her on the bed, she felt her hair brush across her ass as she pulled up her cotton underwear, next she grabbed her camisole and before she could pull it over her breasts, the door to her room opened and shut again noiselessly.

"I see I am right on time".


	8. Chapter 8

"I see I am right on time".

It was not the voice she was expecting, and to be honest she was a bit surprise when, after pulling her top over her head and chest she turned around and found herself face to face with Samuel, one of her three remaining older brothers. She let him come up to her and enfold her in a huge embrace, they rarely had time for this, it was nice, she missed it.

"I was on patrol when i heard he had moved you in here" He kissed her forehead and stepped back. "I moved my stuff to one of your cots. The men are getting organized, I was told to let you know the food was ready."

A soft knock at the door interrupted them, Samuel opened the door, and seeing Barsad, nodded a goodbye to his sister and stepped out of the room, leaving the door opened behind him.

Barsad walked in, he didn't go to far, staying near the door, he seemed quite in control of whatever situation he had been thrown into.

"Bane would like to see you, at your earliest convenience." He looked straight at her, he was analyzing her, every expression, every move, like a warrior stalking a very dangerous adversary. Sarah felt naked, in fact she was sure that even if she had been wearing a full on ski suit, she would still feel naked under his glare.

She held back from squirming, not wanting him to see her uncomfortable. She had dealt with men like him all of her life, she was a woman in a powerful position within the league, and even though the league promoted equality among the sexes, women were few and far between. Members of the league tended to be quite macho, and listening to a woman came with hard earned respect and love. It had taken years for her to get her men's respect, and she was damned if she was going to let this man, her lovers lieutenant, make her feel like a a little girl out of her depths. Sarah grabbed her pants, letting them ride low on her hips, tied her hair up in a loose pony tail and stood in front of the mercenary, waiting.

"Shall we." Sarah pointed to the open door, slipping on a pair of flats she followed Barsad out the door and headed to the elevator.

They stood there, shoulder to shoulder, all the way up to the forty third floor. Sarah heard the distinct "ding", the doors slid open, a long corridor, doors here and there on both sides, reminiscent of a hotel, Barsad led her to a door at the end of the hall, 4360, and knocked, waiting to hear an acknowledgement, Barsad opened the door, signaling Sarah to step inside and closed the door behind her.

Sarah heard the lock bolting behind her, in front of her stood a very large dark wood desk, filled with papers, a computer, there were many shelves filled with books, a printer sat on a small table close to the curtained window. Bane sat at the desk, concentrating on something on his screen. He motioned with his hand for Sarah to take a seat; instead,she walked to the shelves and took a gander at the books. She looked around the room, it was a huge office, with a large door opening into a bedroom, or what used to be a larger office. Sarah was tired, she entered the bed room, pulled her pants off, and her top, and slid between the sheets waiting for her man to join her.

"Tomorrow we open Black Gate Prison", she heard him say as he walked in the room. "I want you to stay here tomorrow. Where you will be safe."

Sarah sat up, saw him take off his shirt, undo his back brace. He sat on the bed with a tired sigh. Sarah crawled over the sheets, resting her head between his shoulder blades, taking in his smell, the heat of his skin, the feel of his scar under her cheek. She felt his heart beat, reached her arms around him, holding him close to her. He could feel her breath on his skin, her hands pulling him back towards her. Bane twisted, bringing his arms around her and pulling her on his lap, she settled there straddling his massive thighs. Her hands caressing his face, he had just taken the mask off and his skin felt like it was on fire, he still had a bit of a scruff from not shaving this morning.

Sarah framed his face with her hands, slowly bringing her lips to his, like every other time she had kissed him, it was reverent, it felt sacred. After the first gentle kiss, Bane took control, he pulled her to him, hungry. Wanting more, always more of her, more of her touch of her kisses, of her skin, of her eyes. He wanted everything she had to give, and more. It was and would never be enough.

Before things went to far, Bane gently pulled her off him, settling her on the bed, he rose and headed to what Sarah believed was the bathroom.

"I need to shave and shower, this morning seems to far away." Sarah agreed, she felt like it had been days since this morning. She let him go, feeling his hands on her as if they were still there. They warmed her, like fire on a bad winter day. It was as if he was a drug and she was hooked, how adolescent of her.

Waiting a few minutes, Sarah decided to join him, granted she had just taken a shower, but you can never be to clean, can you? She walked into the bathroom, where Bane was standing naked in front of the mirror, shaving. Taking her time to truly appreciate his full form, she Gently took her place between him and the sink, taking the razor away from his hand she rinsed it in the sink and set to task, shaving slowly, making sure to not miss a spot, not cut him. His hands were making their way from her thighs to her hips to rest gently on her waist. his thumbs making small circles on her skin, almost tickling.

She finished with is face and moved on to his skull, the razor making it easy, sliding over his skin, never once drawing blood. Once she was done she took a hand towel, wet it and cleaned off any excess hair and soap. Finishing with his neck. When she looked up she saw him smiling, a real smile.

"Care to join me" He asked, almost purring. His arms around her, his lips coming down to her neck, tasting her, he bit lightly, a promise of something more, something she simply could not deny herself. She kissed his collar bone, a silent acceptance, of him, of this, what ever it is they had.

His hands palmed her ass, deftly he pulled apart her cotton panties, pulling her on him, he centered himself and slowly entered her, she could feel the cold sink on her but cheeks as he moved her against him, Bane in total control. As always. He pulled her on him, harder, sliding her all the way down his erection, filling her up to the brim, Sarah locked her ankles at his back, as he moved away from the sink and walked them both inside the shower. Pinning her against the dark marble shower wall, turning on the hot water.

Bane took her with no mercy, fast and hard, kissing and biting her neck, never letting her breath fully, only gasps, cut with mewling and whimpering, heavy panting and her screaming his name. Asking for more, begging for everything he had. All he could give her. And he gave all, coming with a roar, spilling himself in her so completely he had to catch himself with his hand on the wall next to her head. He let her down on wobbly legs, breathing hard, trying to regain his composure, Sarah was still peppering his skin with kisses, his shoulder, his neck, until she reached his face. He was looking at her, his grey eyes full of something she couldn't name.

"I Love you", it was a whisper, Sarah almost didn't hear it over the sound of the shower. He buried his face in her hair, kissing her neck and her ear, and over and over she heard him whisper those three little words. It felt like a dream, unreal.

Sarah let him kiss her, let him caress her, let him hold her and cradle her. He lost himself in her, her wet hair, her hot skin, the feel of her heartbeat, the taste of her lips. She let him take what he needed, she would give him anything, would pay any price, compared to the words he had just uttered, nothing would be considered to much to repay him for those few words. Where Bane was a man of actions, Sarah was the contrary, she talked, expressed herself with words, but here, she was giving to him the same thing he had given to her, he understood it. By giving herself to him like this, she was telling him how much she trusted him, how much he meant to her, and how much she truly did love him.

To Bane, this, being with Sarah, was akin to a religious experience, his kisses, his bites, his touches, he was praying at her altar, like a follower bringing gifts to a Golden statue, he brought her love and affection and safety, she was his everything he would gladly give reverence to her as often as he could, he would crawl to her, kill for her, give up anything for her. She would be his God in a godless world, and he would defend her with his and all his follower's lives. As Sarah followed the Demon Head, so would The Demon Head follow her.

He would take his place as leader to The League of Shadows, just to keep her safe. If that meant Talia had to die in Gotham, and the bomb would not go off as expected, then so it would be.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello there, I really wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed and followed this story, and me as a writer. **_

_**It's a great feeling to know that I am writing something that others are interested in.**_

_**Thank you all for making my days a little happier one review at a time!**_

During the night Sarah left Bane's bed, she needed to go back to her own room. Waking up in his bed and getting caught by either his men, or hers, was not something she wanted to go through. Getting caught in his bed would make her look feeble, and she would loose the respect of her men, him being caught in her room, well, she was sure he didn't want to go through that either. He didn't need his men questioning his authority at this point in time, or ever.

Sarah got dressed, making sure not to wake him up, he slept so deeply without his mask, so far he had managed to stay sans mask more then 18 hours, 14 hours on a bad day. She had ordered more of the vials, her brother Peter was working on a more permanent solution, but for now, this would do.

She kissed him goodbye, a soft kiss on the lips, which he deepened by threading his fingers through her hair and pulling her to him. He opened his eyes, kissed her softly one last time before letting her go and falling back asleep.

She took the stairs down, needing to clear her head, walking onto her floor she noticed three men on guard and the rest on their cots, some loud snoring could be heard, and she was glad she had her own room. Opening the door she made sure to close it behind her, slipped off her pants and cuddled herself in her cold sheets, wishing Bane was there to warm them and her up.

A few hours later Barsad came into Bane's room, a worried look on his face. "Miss Nylund is t in her room Brother, it seems she and a few of the men left very early this morning."

Bane looked up from his papers, an angry look in his eyes.

"Where did they go", he asked as he got up from his desk, grabbing his coat and throwing it on.

"Black Gate Prison."

Bane felt a chill go over his skin. What in the world would Sarah be doing at Black Gate Prison. Last night he had asked her to stay put, to stay safe in Daggett towers; Why had she gone against his council? Swearing behind gritted teeth, Bane left his room. He had to find her, She needed to be safe or so help him, he would hurt, torture and kill all of her men for not keeping her safe. He was fuming. Why had she not listened, he was her man, her job was to listen, to do what he told her to. To submit. As he was telling himself that, in the privacy of his own mind, he realized just how naive it was to think that Sarah would ever submit to him. He had to admit, he liked that about her. But this, going against his specific orders, and not telling him. He simply could not let that go.

Sarah and her men were waiting in a closed off visitor's room at Black Gate prison, waiting on the guards to bring them a certain inmate, , the Scarecrow. If there was a person out there that could help Bane get his memories back, help him get rid of the nightmares, it would be him.

The man in question was brought in by 2 guards, he wore chains on his ankles and wrists, and was hooked and locked on a ring on top of the table where she sat waiting. The guards left, so did her men, and stood watch at the door outside.

They both sat there, staring at each other. He was trying to asses her, figure out how to get to her, how to manipulate her. On the other side of the table, Sarah knew exactly how to get to him, how to use him, how to manipulate him in order to get exactly what she wanted. She would offer him freedom, and he would give her everything she asked for.

"Later on today, you and all of the Black Gate Inmates will be released." She looked him straight in the eye, her blue to his hazel. His eyebrows rose up, surprised. "I need something from you."

"Obviously" He answered, giggling.

"I need a way to get someone to remember."

"Hypnoses?" He asked innocently. Sarah shook her head. No.

"I need something strong, akin to sodium pentathol, but that would work on repressed memories. Something that would be; Immediate."

"Tsk tsk My Lady, patience is a virtue.

"You get me that recipe, and Ill make sure you come out of Black Gate alive, I will even talk to Bane about you, make sure you are treated with the out most respect.

"Bane, so you work for the mercenary?"

"Just a yes or no, Doctor Crane. That's all I need from you."

"I need a guarantee, You need to give me a reason to do this for you. After all, I have been here over eight year." Sarah stared him down, licked her lips, bit down on her lower lip and smirked.

"I can give you power, Jonathan, all the power you crave. I can give you the power to decide over people's fate's. I can offer you money, women if that's what you want; But you and I both know what you want is much simpler then that. You, Doctor Crane, want to be Judge, Jury and executioner for the people of Gotham, and that, my dear, dear Jonathan, is something only I can give you."

Looking at her, he pretended to think it over, then signaled her for a pen and paper. Sarah gave it to him, watched him jot down a few lines, noticed specific quantities, and names of ingredients. When he was done he slid the paper and pen back to her.

"You will let him know I helped, that I was the one to give you this." His voice was a bit higher then it had been mere moments ago, the Doctor was getting wrestles, the promise of freedom and power so close he could taste it.

"Only if it works Doctor, If it fails you will not want to be on the top of my shit list. Bane's wrath is Nothing next to mine. Hell hath no fury; And all that." Sarah grabbed the pen and paper and headed out. She had more people to see, she needed to get in touch with her brother, needed this solution to be created and ready to administer. Hopefully he would do it, hopefully he would agree to try this, and maybe get his memory back. Maybe she could get HIM back to her.

It took a few more hours before the elevator doors opened on the 15th floor, her men were no where to be found, probably on duty doing whatever chores they were supposed to do. Looking up she saw a few men standing about her bedroom door, Barsad and a few she didn't know by name, Samuel was there too, talking with Banes second in command.

As she advanced towards them, the chatter faded, and everyone went silent. She passed them all and entered her private chamber, the doors already opened, she closed them behind her. Lo and behold, Bane sat on her bed.

"I told you to stay here, to not leave the building today" He sounded far away, she wasn't used to hearing him with his mask anymore. The metallic sound alien to her. "How can I go out there and do what needs to be done if I must also worry about you." He got up from the bed, grabbed Sarah roughly, holding her by her forearms. "I need to know you are safe, always. You are my woman, my life. Anything could have happened to you out there."

Sarah had had enough. She pulled herself free of the mercenary, walking back and forth.

"Bane I understand your control issues, more then most." His grey eyes were centered on her. "But I can take care of myself. I have men to protect me. Besides, I was trained for this, I am not not feeble woman." Bane snorted in disbelief.

"I am the Dragon, I am the head enforcer,Bane, I am as capable as you are, to protect myself and others, and just because I have breasts, does not mean I am less capable then you." Sarah was livid. "I am here as an enforcer first and foremost. Do not under estimate me."

Bane grabbed her again, Sarah reacted quickly, slipping out of his hold and hitting him full force in the solar plexus. Bane bent over, waiting for his breath to come back to him, he had not expected that. She had taken her by surprise, obviously his feelings for her had let her get ahead of him. He unfolded himself, looking at her in disbelief and anger.

"That was not wise Sarah. You should not have done that." He grabbed for her again, this time when her arms came up to push him off, he was one step ahead, they brawled for an instant before his shear strength subdued her, but he had to admit, she was well trained and could definitely fend for let go of her, and sat back down on her bed.

"you can not leave like that and not tell me where you are going. I was worried." Worry, an emotion he was probably not used to feeling.

"I apologize, but i needed to talk to someone. I got something, something that could maybe, help you remember. Maybe get rid of your dreams." She was reverting to her usual self, the persona that Bane preferred, her more submissive self. He pulled her to him, and she gingerly straddled his thighs. "Never worry me like that again. Or I might just have to kill someone." Sarah smiled, so did Bane, she could see it in his eyes. The stars that were there only for her.

"Tell me My Precious One, what did you go find at Black Gate that was so important it could not wait till tomorrow?" She nuzzled herself so close to him she could see his heartbeat on his neck, like a drum, steady, always steady. She brushed her fingers on his neck, lazily.

"I spoke to the Scarecrow, he gave me a recipe, something that could make you remember. If you want." Sarah suddenly felt unsure, Bane had never mentioned wanting to remember, maybe he didn't really want to. Maybe she should have mentioned it before going off to the prison.

"What is it, how does it work?" He seemed genuinely interested.

"As far as I can tell, its a mix of drugs, it will induce sleep and then memory recovery." His brows furrowed, he seemed to want more information."Peter says you should feel like in a dream, reliving the past, that if you are well controlled, then you should be able to simply access the lost memories just as you would a dream. I'll need to be there to walk you through it, but its simple enough. It should take a few hours, but when you wake up you should have your past whole again."

She was excited, Bane could see that, her eyes shiny and bright, she was smiling. He would have done anything to see her smile like that all the time. He did not really NEED his lost past, but he did want to remember what she had been to him. He wanted to know her again. So he nodded his head, and held her close.

"When will we be able to do this?" he asked in nothing more then a whisper.

"I should have the drug ready by tonight. Peter has a some connections here in Gotham, and Mathew said he would come and administer it himself, and keep an eye on us, make sure everything is as it should be. We will record the session as well, just as a precaution. It will only be us three."

Bane understood the need for secrecy, and he understood the need to record, just in case. He nodded his head again. Yes. He would do it for her.

The rest of the day went by slowly for Sarah, she stayed cooped up on the 15th floor, her and four of her mean, the rest had left to help their brothers on the streets, Black Gate Prison had been thrown open, hundreds, if not thousands of criminally insane men and women had been released. The Gotham streets were pandemonium, people running to safety, doors and windows nailed shut from the inside. Stores pillaged, cars on fire, the city was a waste. The fire had been started. Now it could only rise.

Bane had made another one of his epic announcements on TV, his men surrounding him, he looked like a proud general claiming a city in the name of a warmonger conqueror.

That afternoon Sarah had received confirmation, the detonation button Talia had in her possession had been switched, as well, the countdown module on the reactor had been unplugged. To anyone outside of the know, it still seemed active, the days and hours and minutes still counting down, but nothing was plugged to the reactor itself, it was as benign as a kitten.

Sarah didn't like working like this, she hated having to play nice with someone on one end and then work behind their back. Talia had never been a friend, never been anything to her, except a rival for Bane's heart. In fact, the reason she had left the citadel twenty years ago was mainly that she could accept seeing Talia and Bane together. Talia, having come home a few days after the mask had arrived, had made it her mission to bed the most powerful man in the league. It had only taken a few days and she had managed, their quasi-incestual relationship known only to a select few, Ra's Al Gul for one, and Sarah. Talia had seen fit to brag about it to her "step-sister". And so that same day, Sarah had left for France.

The fact that the league wanted Talia gone facilitated Sarah's revenge. Wether for the league, or for herself, Talia would pay, by blood or by sweat. She had promised herself that all those years ago.

The rest of the day was spent in anticipation. Mathew, her other older brother, arrived a little before the sun set, he came equipped, he set everything up in Bane's room, Sarah helping out when she could, he explained to her how it would work, how long it would take, what the exact dosage was for each drug.

Sarah was getting nervous, she set up the camera in a corner of the room where it would not be in the way. Mathew had left to get some food, and Sarah sat on the bed waiting. The door opened and she held her breath, Bane walked in, followed by Barsad and Samuel.

Bane took off his gloves, let them drop on his desk before taking off his coat and throwing it on his office chair, then he came to her. Hi arms were strong, she felt safe tight next to him, putting her arms around him and holding him tight, she heard him say her name. A light whisper.

It only lasted a second, them he stepped back, sat on his bed and took off his boots. Samuel waited in the office while Barsad followed his leader to the master bedroom where he continued talking with Bane in a language Sarah did not understand.

Bane seemed upset, he looked towards Barsad before pointing the door and ordering him to leave, which, as any sane man would do when Bane orders you to do something, he did.

Bane seemed tired, Sarah took his arm and injected him with a vial she had taken out of his bedside table drawer. She waited a bit before helping him out of his mask. Once the mask was off, Bane leaned in and kissed her. Like every other time he had kissed her, it felt perfect. She pulled away before being pulled into something much less chaste then a kiss.

Mathew helped Bane get prepped. Taking off his shirt, leaving on the back brace and the pants. Mathew first injected a clear liquid in the saline solution bag, before clipping it up on a metal pole and sticking Bane with a intravenous catheter.

"OK this should take a few hours, we should go through about three or four salines, if there's anything ill be right here." Mathew pointed to a chair on the other side of the door separating the bed chamber to the office. "just let me know if you need anything."

Sarah sat on the bed next to her man, holding the hand that did not have a needle sticking in it. Her head was comfortably settled on his chest and she could hear his breath get slower, deeper. When she heard a light snore, she knew he was asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Thanks again to all the people that read and enjoy this story._**

**_This will be a chapter entirely dedicated to Bane, his thoughts and feelings, but most importantly his memories. _**

**_Sorry its so short._**

**_Enjoy!_ **

It was dark. He was laying on his front, onto something soft and comfortable, to comfortable. He raised his head to look around. he could see open doors to the outside, a sliver of light from the moon outside hit the floor just so. He turned his head to look on his other side. Another open door, a balcony, dark wood railing. A chair close to the bed, A girl sitting there, wrapped in an old quilt. He felt warm, a slight breeze on his back where the sheets did not cover him.

He tried to get up. Pain shot through his back, down towards his legs. His face, his head, it was an all consuming fire. He breathed in, breathed out. Pain management at its simplest. As he tried to quell the pain. He heard someone catch their breath. The girl, He had almost forgotten about her.

Turning to her, he caught her eye and simply could not look away. He had never seen the ocean, but he has read about it, heard of it, and in his minds eye the ocean would be the most beautiful thing in the universe. Until now.

He saw her get up, grab a glass of water, come to him, it was all a blur, lasted maybe a minute. He raised his hand to touch her, making sure she she was real. The cold glass touched his lips, his fingers brushed her soft dark hair. And he passed out. A crooked smile on his mangled lips.

When next he opened his eyes He was sitting in his bed, a few pillows helping him sit comfortably. The girl sat next to him in bed, cuddled close, reading out loud. He knows this story, about a boy, lost in the universe, visiting planets, making friends. He knows this is her favorite read. He feels better, still in pain, but more in control.

Again he closes his eyes, again and again a series of vignettes are shown to him, He can hear, feel, talk he remembers more and more, about his training about his pain management without the mask. But most of all he remembers about her. This young girl, beautiful, sweet, his total opposite; she takes care of him, she feeds him, cleans him, gives his medication, makes sure he is healing well.

He remembers the very first time he saw her, and how she reminded him of an angel. The very first time he realized he was in love with her. The first kiss she gave him. It had been shy and soft, so feather soft he had hardly felt it on his lips. He also remembers the first time he kissed her; hard demanding, claiming her. It had been perfect.

He sees a courtyard, with so many men he can hardly wrap his mind around it. He is training with them, he is being teased, but like a comrade, not like an outcast. Already he takes his place as a leader. He learns from them, but also teaches them, he takes out books and shows them other ways to think, even in this large army he makes his way, and soon he is considered their leader's second in command. He feels like he belongs. He sees the sun go down, the men retiring to their cots, while he turns and heads to a large bed which he now shares with his Precious.

Then he is in a large room, with a bulky desk and maps on the wall, the windows are wide open to let in the spring air from the mountains. He sees the snow white caps, they seem close enough to touch.

His leader is talking to him about the girl. Asking him about his intentions. He sees himself standing there, hands behind his back, putting everything he has on the line. He doesn't remember ever being so nervous, either before or after this precise moment in time. He is asking for this man's blessing to marry his daughter. He sees the man smile, hears him congratulate him, feels him embracing him. He is now one of the family, the next in line for the title. He has made Ra's Al Gul proud.

It's night time, he can hear night birds signing. He is at the balcony in his room. He hears her walk in, close the door and head over to stand next to him. His left hand leaves its hold on the rail to rest on her hip and pull her close, her head rests on his arm. Her hair smells of jasmine.

"It is done" He holds her just a little tighter. "I have spoken to your father. You will claim your husband at my return". He feels himself smile, a large smile, a true smile, he feels a bubble of laughter coming up his throat, and he laughs. Loud and carefree. She turned to him and hugged him close and tight. He feels her going on tiptoes and so he leans down to kiss her. A long deep kiss.

The vignette changes again, this time he sees himself and his love, together. The embrace they share is intimate, passionate, beautiful. He knows she is his everything, he cannot imagine ever living without her. He imagines having a family, children, but always her beside him. But before he can bask in the sentiment of perfection it all changes again.

He is in a truck now, on a mission, talking to his men, explaining what is expected of them. Suddenly there is an explosion, the truck is torn in pieces, and he feels pain. So much pain, everywhere. The pain consumes him, there is nothing but pain, it is all encompassing. He is moved, he travels, he feels hands on him, he hears her, his angel. She takes care of him, again. Sleeps on a chair next to his bed, like a really bad déjà vu . Then, he feels himself drift away, floating. He is on the verge of waking up. His eyes flutter, his breathing quickens a bit, and just as he opens his eyes, he hears himself ask "Where am I? Where is Talia, and who are you girl?" He sees her eyes, the sudden emptiness, and he remembers. He remembers everything.

He wakes up suddenly, sitting up, drenched in sweat. Sarah is sleeping in her chair, next to his bed, his hand in hers. Her hair is covering most of her face, Bane gently brushes it away with his unused hand. Her eyes are puffy, dark circles staining her otherwise perfect skin; his love has been crying. Her long eye lashes caressing her cheek, flutter as she struggles to wake up fully.

With his hand still in hers, he moves to sit with his legs dangling off the bed, leaning in towards her, softly whispering her name. He pulls the needle out of his arm, pushed the wheeled contraption out of his reach, gets up and pulls Sarah to him, gently he puts her in bed, pulling off her shoes, she snuggles closer to his pillow, hums in contentment. After making sure she is comfortable, bane walk to the heavy doors, making sure to let Mathew know with a simple look, that he wont be needing him anymore tonight. He sees the young man leave as he closes both doors behind him. Heading to the other side of the bed he slips underneath the cover and holds onto his prize.

Closing his eyes, listening to Sarah's light breaths, Bane thinks back. Before Gotham, Before coming back to the League, Before East Africa, Before he was cast out of the League. Thinking back to that time, he realizes now, he understands. He remembers the last time he had seen Sarah, before she left for France. Talia had come home a few days before, and that night he had spent the night with her. The first night of a more then two year relationship. He sees now why Sarah had to leave, seeing her would be husband throw himself in the bed of her own sister. He had felt so empty, so alone with Talia. Being with her, he thought it would fill the void, but it hadn't.

His relationship with Ra's Al Gul had also changed, the man refused to speak to him. He had become persona non grata. Then, almost three years later, he had been excommunicated. Cast out like a leper. He had been told it was because of his relationship with Talia, but that wasn't the whole truth. Now he could see it clearly. He had been cast out so that Sarah could come home. So that she would not have to see her sister with him. Ra's Al Gul had cast Bane out in order to protect his favorite child.

He had loved Talia, still did, a part of him loving her like a child, another had wanted more from her. But he had always known that there would be no future for them. Not the kind of future ha had wanted. Once they had been reunited, eight years ago, Bane and Talia had kept their distance, there had been one or two stray nights, but it had ended there. He was a mercenary, working for money, with a whole army to jump at his first request. He did not have time to pursue a woman, to pursue dreams of a future and a family, that was not the life he had chosen.

He though back to the first time he had seen Sarah, here in Gotham. He had immediately been drawn, it had been instantaneous. Her eyes, her lips her voice, it had all called to him. He had made time for dreams then, made time to think of his future, with her, of a family, of everything he had believed he did not deserve. And they were now, Sarah asleep in his arms. Bane thinking of heading towards a new life, with her.


	11. Chapter 11

Sarah remembered falling asleep in the chair, it had started out relatively comfortable, but had ended being quite hard on the shoulders and lower back. She cuddled closer to the warmth next to her; she didn't seem to be in the chair anymore. It was nice and dark and soft and so warm. A heavy arm softly landed on the small of her back, pulling her towards the warmth. She smiled, her eyes fluttering open, staring straight at a pair of grey ones staring directly into her soul. She blinked, blushed, looked away. He was always so intense. So demanding, of her, of himself. It was all or nothing, and Sarah wanted to give him ALL. There was no other option.

She brought her hand to his cheek, felt him nuzzle closer to her hand, closing his eyes he breathed in, deep, before looking at her again. It was as if he was trying to burn every single detail about her face to memory. He mirrored her, bringing his hand to her cheek, she made a show of nuzzling to it, making his smile. She felt the pull and followed, holding her breath when she reached his lips. He looked at her a second more, before closing his grey eyes and kissing her. Never had Sarah been kissed like that.

As if he were dying of thirst and she was a well. He started slowly, gentle, soft; Waiting for her to kiss him back, patiently. Once she did, slowly but surely he took control, dominating the kiss, dominating her, pulling himself on top of her, moving his hands in tandem with his lips and tongue, making sure to leave Sarah as a puddle of what she once was. He took her moans and her heavy breathing, her gasps and her kisses, her bites and her grasps, her thoughts, her mangled ideas, her hopes, her dreams, her heart, her soul. When he was done there was nothing left of her. To be fair, she had done that to him a long time ago, she had just been oblivious to it.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding on to each other, kissing, being lazy. It was not something Bane was used to being, lazy was not a defining trait of the large mercenary. But this morning seemed like it should be a lazy morning, and so, for once, Bane indulged. He nuzzled her hair, nipping at her shoulder. Kissing her neck, whispering in her ear, calling out for her, defining his love for her. Bane was far from being a poet, but that things he said that morning, in the haven of his warm blankets and soft mattress, made Sarah cry. He talked about how much she meant to him, what he would do to keep her safe. He rambled on and on about what he wanted for them together, a stable home, kids, a future. Things she had never though she would ever hear from his lips.

As she assimilated all of this, realized that he had probably regained his memories of them, Bane was making his way to her core his hands caressing their way down, giving her goosebumps in places she didn't know she could get goosebumps. He took his time, undressing her, touching her, getting to know her, all of her. Where all the times before he had been eager and demanding, this time he was working her like a pro. He knew her spots, the places that made her moan, or scream his name, or purr in his ear. He used them all to his advantage.

He used his fingers on her, playing with her lips, making sure she was wet for him, entering her with one large finger, stopping as he breached her, just to hear her gasp. He loved seeing her reactions to his touch. She gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. He smiled. Slowly he retracted his finger, keeping his eyes on her face, he saw the slight hint of disappointment. He grinned, using the same finger he pushed it in again, in and out, he fucked her gently with his digit. feeling her shiver in his arms, hearing her demand more. She was ready and needy. He let his thumb brush across her bundle of nerves, once, twice, until he lets her loose control.

He quickly stopped touching her, pulled out his finger, making sure to lick every drop off it, her eyes going wide as he did so. She was mewling, he had left her on the edge, driving her mad. His smile still splayed on his face, he laughed before grabbing his tool and aiming for her center. He saw her face change from desperate to relieved in less then a second, as he pushed himself inside her, both of them moaned. It was heaven. They fit so well together.

Slow, he wanted this to last, every other time they had been together had been fast and hard; and though he loved the feeling of taking a mate, riding them sore, he could not take away the connection that came about while slowly making love to his woman. It was exquisite, just like her.

He remembered his first time with her, his first time with a woman, it had been all fumbling and insecurities. Not being sure where to touch or how to move. But now he came back to her with experience, with a past and a history, which though not something he should think of right now, was still the reason she meant so much to him now. He let himself love her, let himself accept her as his equal, as his mate in the true sense of the word. His other half.

Sarah felt like a puddle of goo, her arms and legs felt like rubber, her core was on fire, all she could do was let herself ride the waves, up and down, crashing over and over, no handle on reality, for what felt like hours. It was incredible, he would bring her to the brink of sanity and back again with each move of his hips. Higher and higher she went until it hurt, until all she could do was cry out for him to let her go, let her explode. And he did, let her slip into it, let her crash all over him, her body doing things to his he had never imagined it could. And just like that he came, blissful and feeling fulfilled he dropped on the bed next to Sarah, breathing hard.

"good morning My Precious" He is out of breath, his heart beat slowing down, his heart in his throat. He takes Sarah's hand in his, brings it to his lips and kisses it softly before turning over and leaving the warm bed. Sarah sees him heading for the bathroom, Bane leaves the door open, steps into the shower and starts the cascading water.

Sarah leaves the comfort of the bed, joins him in the shower. She brushes her fingers on his back, gently caressing the large scar on his back . He gasps, she smiles, she has as much power in this relationship then he does. Sarah could transform him into her very own puddle of goo is she wanted to. Instead, she washes him, feels up and down his hard muscled body. Soaping him everywhere, enjoying his moans and intake of breath. He is so sensitive yet so strong sometimes its hard to imagine him in his other role, mercenary, leader, killer.

Sarah lets him step under the water to wash out all the soap, then she lets him wash her, washes her hair, her body, he has his hands everywhere, now its her turn to moan and gasp. Bane teases a bit, before pushing her under the water and letting her rinse off. By the time she's done Bane is out of the bathroom, getting dressed.

Sarah had not expected him to start talking about the past, or about his feelings. But she had expected something, different. Granted, Bane making love to her had not been the usual motus operendi, it was usually hard and fast, pure passion. This had been tender, sweet, full of, something she could not put her finger on. She was far from complaining, but she had expected, something, more. She understood that getting memories back might be quite confusing, but this was Bane; And truthfully she had no idea how Bane dealt with anything anymore. Almost two decades apart would do that.

He pulled on clean black pants, Sarah helped him strap on his back brace. Before she let go Bane grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him, he held her close, her head fitting nicely just under his chin. She put her arms around him, kissing his chest.

"I am sorry you did not get to claim your husband until this morning" He was smiling. "I know you would prefer a ceremony of some sort my dear; But for now it will have to do" He kissed the top of her head. "I am yours for as long as I live". Nine words, a promise, a bonding.

"And I am yours for as long as I live". It was done. As simple as that. Sarah was happy, a simple word for quite a complex emotion, her eyes shined brightly, her lips caught in a perfect smile, she stepped back just enough to let him kiss her. And kiss her he did. Long and hard and demanding and passionate, Bane was stating his claim, permanently.

They both let go of each other when they heard a knock on the bedroom door, Bane growled, low in his throat, but let go of her so Sarah could get dressed as he left the bedroom and headed to his office to meet whomever was there waiting. By the time she stepped out both were gone.

Again Sarah took the staircase down to the 15th floor, glad she had chosen this time to do her walk of shame, most of her men were out on patrol, and those that weren't were either sleeping in their cots or to scared of her to ask where she had just come from.

She entered her bedroom, undressed from her previous day's garments, and changed into something clean. Dropping her clothes in the laundry basket near the elevators, Sarah headed to her office to start planing the next few months. Staying cooped up in Gotham meant getting all the stocks they needed in, making sure nothing left or came into Gotham without their express knowledge. This was a her men's job, security, making sure that Gotham was tightly closed off and only letting in who and what they needed from the league. Little by little she needed to strip Talia from whatever power she had left, make sure every single man and woman working for the league, looked up to Bane instead of Talia. Except her own, of course.

Keeping Talia out of view for the next few weeks should do the trick. By the time she came back out of hiding, it would be to late, no mater what her plan was, it didn't matter, Bane would take over the league and Talia would become nothing more then a side note in a history book. It wasn't fair, truly, Talia had brought on her own demise, she was weak, she simply could not separate her personal life from her professional life, she had believed she could use Bane, sleep with him, gain control over his men through him, how juvenile. True, Talia was strong, but her strength stopped at tantrums, she simply could not look beyond the now.

Sarah had strength, she had built it, she had her own men, she had earned their respect, Sarah had power, she had gained it by becoming dependable to the league elders. She had been raised for this precise role. To take control from the usurper and give it to the one it belonged, and that is what she would do. She needed to look beyond the now, beyond Gotham, beyond the Bat. Look into the future, her future, the league's future. She could not sit by and watch thousands of years of culture and lives, laws and rituals, be destroyed by a spoiled brat. The league meant much more then simple retaliation. For Sarah, the league meant Life. For Talia, it would mean death. It was simple.


	12. Chapter 12

Bane was deep in thought, the last few weeks had been quite different for him, caught up in a whirlwind romance, hard to believe. He could remember her face the firs time he told her she was beautiful, which coincidentaly was also the first time he had seen her blush. He was going through these memories, like looking through a photo album. He was reliving the little things, the little pieces of happiness he had far away, a long time ago in Nepal. He thought back to his time away from her, a few weeks.

He had spent those weeks thinking about her, his Precious, hoping that the time they had spent together would bring forth something to bring them closer together, he had hoped to come home to a woman fat with child, and if not then he was hoping to make that happen in the next few days after his return. He was fresh in love and nothing could have kept him away from his Precious. But something did, something as trivial as a few bullets had changed everything, he was just thankful there had been no child stuck in the middle. A hormonal Sarah would be more then anyone could handle, he was sure. Specially in the situation he had come back in.

Bane had never been able to imagine himself as a father, he had grown up in a prison, where only a few women had ever ventured, and those that had had all finished dead at the hand of men. Dead and raped, not always in that order. As a child he had looked up at the sky, imagining all those things he read in books, all the stories he heard. Imagining them every night as he closed his eyes to sleep. But he never thought of having a family. Not until he met her. She would be his undoing. Bane knew that.

He remembered Talia talking about having a child, an Heir for her father to be proud of, But they had never managed to get her pregnant. They had tried for almost two years, as often as possible. He had loved Talia, loved being with her, touching her, feeling her, feeling whole as a man. But not in his heart. That a man like Bane would ever consider being whole in his heart seemed preposterous. But still, something in him had been missing.

He thinks back to the first time she came to his room, it was two days after he had received the mask, he had rested, felt like new, when Talia ran into his room and threw herself in his arms. She was older, taller, looked less like a child. Her hair had grown quite long and her body had changed. She was not a androgynous little girl anymore. She was still very young, no more then 15. That night, she had crawled in his bed, and asked him to be her first, and though Bane was not one to be interested in young children, he had loved her her whole life, and simply could not see himself push her away in her hour of need. Bane feels sick about it now, a child, and it had continued for two years. She was there at night, every night. Though he was sure she went else where when she could. He didn't have any misconceived idea about her fidelity, Talia had always done what was good for Talia.

When eight years ago Talia had contacted him, part of him had been happy to hear from her, but the other part, the part that could think clearly most times, was not. Again they had slept together, it felt normal to be with her, like he would be allowed some sort of peace. But it simply didn't work for him, sharing her with other men, he couldn't do that to himself. Talia was a woman that used people, men mostly, and by doing so gave them what they wanted. He didnt judge her, it worked for her. But he couldn't live like that. He needed a rock, someone that would be there for him and he for her.

He was thinking to much, he knew that, he was not a man of thought, he was a man of action, thought was good on a battle field, where you needed to outhink your enemy. But here in this situation, a situation he was not used to be thrown into, he didn't need to think or act, he simply needed to feel, and that was quite alien to him.

He seemed to lose himself when he was with her, Sarah, being with her made him into someone else, someone he hadn't remembered he was until just recently. He was soft and gentle with her, he had a need to take care of her, to protect her. Which he didn't have for anyone else, except maybe Talia when she was younger. She gave him leave to be himself, not some brute, but a true man. He changed when he was with her. She made him better. He would kill for her, die for her, level whole cities and continents for her, but he knows she would never ask him. Never hint that she would need, want, him to do anything for her. And he loves her for that as well. He is his own man, and she is his, as much as he is hers.

Bane shakes his head, runs his hands over his mask and head, frustrated at his train of thought. Winter is coming and thought the Bat will still be gone for at least a few more weeks, he still needs to feed his people, as well as the people of Gotham, and get them dressed for the changing weather. He fills his requests, to be sent to the League. Paper work is existent even in terrorists associations, it seemed. Bane chuckled. Then caught himself. Had he just chuckled? He was surprised at himself.

Sarah was in her office, looking through the reports from some other League missions half way around the world. It was positive, things were coming along. Sarah was sick and tired of this, she ran her hands over her face, untied her hair, ran her fingers through them and tied them back again. She needed to go home, for a few days, needed to see her mother and explain to The Elders what steps had been taken here in Gotham. She knew that might mean being prevented from coming back here, to her husband. That is what he was now, they had pledged themselves to each other, finally.

She filed everything the usual way, in the shredder. Turned off her laptop and took it with her. Her phone vibrated, she answered without looking at the number. Not many people had her number.

"Speak" no hello, straight and to the point.

"Sarah, meet me, in 30." The line went dead. It was Talia.

Sarah grabbed her coat, ran down to the stock rooms, grabbed what she needed for Talia and left. Within thirty minutes she was at the rendezvous point. Alone, she had left her men on the 15th floor. Some things needed to be left in secrecy, Talia didn't know what Sarah was to the League and, if all went according to plan, she never would.

Talia showed up, right on time, alone. She looked like a mess, hair undone, dirty hands and face, clothes dirty, holes in her jacket, she looked like shit warmed over. Sarah knew Talia had been living in abandoned buildings, moving every night, trying to fit in with the masses. Trying the get the confidence of Mr. Fox. Keeping her ear to the ground, giving the league information about the "Defence of Gotham" as they called themselves. Information the league needed in order to keep Gotham under its thumb for the next few months.

Technically she could have just killed Talia right here, no one would know, it wouldn't matter, the deed would be done, she would be able to go on home, bring her man with her and walk away from this dreadful place that was Gotham. But Bane would want to say his goodbyes to Talia, Sarah knew that. She had known of their relationship years ago. It had killed her then, just as it killed her now. Bane would also want to make sure that Gotham understood the lesson, be reborn as a new society. One that respected its citizens instead of treating them like dirt. In his own way, Bane was a Humanist.

Sarah greeted Talia, as always a professional. They traded banalities, as was socially acceptable before getting to the good stuff.  
>"I need to see Bane" A simple request that made Sarah cringe. "Immediately, I don't have much time before they notice I'm gone".<br>Sarah nodded, and not saying a thing, motioned for Talia to follow her. As they walked Sarah send a text to Bane, letting him know she was on her way with Talia, and arranging a meeting place.

They walked in silence a good ten minutes, before ducking in the half open garage door of a large industrial building. Sarah and Talia making sure they had not been followed. Inside the building, Sarah led them towards the front of the building, before walking into an abandoned office and sitting herself down, Talia did the same.

Half an hour passed before they both heard the distinct sound of boots hitting the concrete floor. Talia seemed nervous. Sarah didn't move a muscle. Her relaxed demeanor never faulting. Bane entered the room, he was alone. Instantly both Talia and Sarah stood up to greet him. He walked with purpose, it was a small room, Sarah moved from her seat and let Bane take it, his hand resting longer then need be on her hip as he passed behind her. As he sat Sarah left the room closing the door behind her. His car was waiting outside, Barsad waiting with it.

"He wants you to wait in the car for him, it wont be long." Sarah nodded and sat herself in the luxury car, she had to admit, she loved heated seats.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello :) so i worked three days on this, three whole days, yes it's longer then I usually take to come out with Two chapters... I simply could not figure out how to work this chapter. I don't like it, It hurts to have to bring it to you like this, but I am cutting my losses (sanity wise) I am posting this so I walk away and work on the next piece of this story... because if it were up to my obsessive personality, i would work on this precise chapter until it was perfect, so a few more days, then scrap it all together, and start over... urggggggg _

_So I want to thank you all for reading this... I know its not up to par with the rest of what I have brought you and for that I am sorry. _

_Love you all. _

_Prima._

She waited for what felt like hours, alone in a luxury SUV, the seats were heated and she wasn't worst for wear. It was patience that Sarah lacked at this precise instant. She could see Barsad pacing as he smoked his cigarette, the cold didn't seem to bother him. After fidgeting with her left sleeve for the umpteenth time, Sarah decided to join him. She stepped outside and ask him for a cigarette, which, after a few seconds of staring at her, he did. Taking acigarette out of the pack and placing it to his lips he lit it for her, then handed it over.

"Thank you" she said meekly. She took a large first inhale and appreciated the taste and the feel of the drug coursing through her at that precise moment. It went to her head almost instantly in a nice light buzz. It had been a long time.

"I didnt know you smoked". Barsad, she could see, was forcing himself to be friendly.  
>"A lot of things you don't know about me buddy" Sarah smiled lightly. "A lot of thing you don't want to know about me." He looked at her, really looked at her, from top to bottom, side to side. He was taking her apart, trying to understand her. "You are more then a secretary then." He seemed perplexed. "I am" she answered tentatively, "Much more". He didn't have time to answer that cryptic comment, the doors to the front of the building had open and shut and Bane was now walking towards them in a very determined matter. Quickly Sarah climbed in the car, leaving the door open for Bane.<p>

He climbed in after her, closing the door, as Barsad sat in the drivers seat, started the car and drove off towards what was now considered home. Sarah sat uncomfortably in her seat, Bane silent, distant. She stayed silent, if he wanted to speak to her she knew he would. Instead, she felt him take her hand in his and squeeze lightly. She was always so damned insecure when it came to him, she really needed to get over that. Sarah leaned against his strong arm, feeling secure she closed her eyes and breathed him in. She heard him grunt under his mask, then felt him move his arm from under her, in order to pull her against him, closer, and lay his arm around her shoulder; Holding her tight against him.

Sarah stayed right there, intimately close to him, until Barsad pulled over in front of the main door of the building. Then, After Bane stepped out of the car, he gentlemanly offered his hand for her to take so he could help her out of the car then pulling her next to him, he kept his arm around her waist as they climbed the stairs and entered the building.

At the top of the stairs, in the Foyer, they both stopped, further down the grand entrance hall stood easily hundreds of people, gathered screaming and yelling, a poor soul in the middle of them, and a man, sitting on a make shift throne seemed to reside over the proceedings. Sarah looked at the gathering, recognizing Doctor Crane, or as he was also known, The Scare Crow, she quickly explained to Bane the deal she had made with him while visiting Black Gate earlier that week.

Bane stared at her, not quite sure what to make of it. Then simply stood there, leaning against a column, and watched on, entertained by the chaos. Sarah, looked at her man, so entertained by something so trivial. Who cared if the person on trial here was truly guilty or not, it wouldn't matter, they all died in the end anyways. Sarah squeezed Bane's hand one last time before letting go. He looked down at her, leaning in and whispered something only she heard.

"Ill see you tonight My Precious. I have a surprise for you." He winked at her before letting her go, a twinkle in his eye.

Sarah was smiling on her way up to her 15th floor, in fact, she was outright beaming. When the doors opened and she stepped out of the elevator, most of her men were back from patrol. There was food cooking, she could smell it, she could hear the men working out behind her, and she could see some of her men, the night shift, heading to the showers before being ready to take over their late shifts.

She passed them all, heading for her private room, entering she saw that the place had been cleaned as well her clothes had been washed and left on her bed. Sarah headed to the bathroom, it was small but it held all she needed, a shower, toilet and a small vanity. She undressed, leaving the dirty clothes on the floor, she didn't feel like picking them up right this second, and stepped into the shower, the water started quite cold, but quickly enough turned from warm to hot. She couldn't help thinking back to Talia that afternoon, washing was something she would never again take for granted, after the slums of Brazil, Sarah took a shower a day, if not two. Being clean was a luxury she had grown accustomed to and would not easily walk away from.

Once clean, she walked into her bedroom and began looking at something to wear. She didn't want to wear just anything tonight, for some reason she though Bane having a surprise for her, and lets not forget, winking, deserved something special to wear. She went through her clean clothes, put them away as she looked through the closet. Finally choosing a dress, Blue to match her eyes. She put it on and tied her hair in a low sideways ponytail. No make up was needed, she barely ever wore any. As for jewelry, well she didn't own any, except for a few earrings.

She walked her way to the elevator a little more then an hour after arriving, her men not paying much attention to her, except for the four waiting at the elevator. Sarah let them know they would not be needed, and entered the elevator to whisk her off to the chosen floor. As the doors opened, Sarah came face to face with Barsad, who, again, gave her the once over, before taking her place in the elevator as she walked away. Reaching the large doors she knocked, once, and entered.

Walking in she immediately she noticed Bane was not sitting at his desk, but at a smaller table, and talking to someone, He got up from his seat as he saw her come in, his guest following suite. Sarah walked up to him, noticing his eyes giving her hungry look. As she came close, Bane's arm snaked around her middle and pulled her close.

"This is you surprise" he whispered in her ear, making her blush. He helped her to her seat, and telling her he would be back once it was done, left the room. Sarah was more then surprised, she was confused.

Silently, the man across form her took her left hand, and, taking a wooden tool in his hand, dipped it in a small bowl filled with a dark liquid and none too gently, forced the tip of the tool deep under the skin of her ring finger, close to the palm of the hand. It took a few seconds, and quite a few expletives, for Sarah to finally understand what this was, and why he was torturing her specifically. The man did not speak, in stead, with a series of signs, he managed to make Sarah understand. He was here to mark her. Tattoo her. It took a little while to sink in, Bane wanted to mark her, as property. It wasn't until the silent man managed to maker her understand that Bane had been marked as well that she let him continue his torturous work.

One inked needle mark at a time, what started as a large dot turned into a beautiful pattern coming around her ring finger. Slowly but surely that pattern turned around her finger. It was breathtaking, to see and artist at work, though painful. The pattern on her finger taking form, looking more and more like a very expensive piece of embroidery carefully tied around her finger. She had seen these patterns before, on her mother when she wore henna, for special occasions. Bane had chosen well, it was perfect.

Soon enough the artist was done, he packed up his instruments, and left. Closing the door behind him. Sarah waited, doing her best to not touch the new body art, she looked at it, turning it here and there, making sure to look at it from every possible angle. Before putting on the bandage the man had given to her earlier. She walked around Bane's office, bored, waiting for his return. Knowing Bane it could be a long wait.

Her finger throbbed, specially in between the ring and middle fingers. Just as Sarah decided to get herself to bed, the door to the outside opened and Bane strode in. Closing the door behind him, he unclasped the locks on his mask, pulled it off and laid it on his desk. He groaned in relief as he rubbed his face in his hands, before looking up at his Bride. She was beautiful, of course, the blue in her dress brought out the color of her eyes, her raven hair smoothly brushed and attached on the side of her delicate neck, her perfect skin unmarred by even the lightest lip gloss or blush.

Sarah walked over to him, gently she took his left hand and inspected it, the ring finger was bright red and a bit swollen, but the marks on it matched hers perfectly. How romantic, she thought, that he would think of this. The perfect, most practical way to wear wedding bands, and they were permanent. She smiled up at him, she was irresistible, and so Bane refused to resist any longer, he leaned down with purpose and claimed her lips.

It was a deep kiss, deep and demanding, just like he was. Bane snaked his arms around his woman and pulled her close. Her hands on his hips as his large hand played in her hair, removing the elastic and running through the dark mane. Without warning he bent lower and scooped her up in his arms, he gently put her down in front of the bed. He loved her hair, the way she used it to shield herself sometimes, when she was shy, or nervous, like now. It just made him want to throw her over the next available furniture and have his way with her. Bane growled deep in his chest, as he stole another kiss from her sweet lips. It was a visceral reaction, he simply could not get enough.


	14. Chapter 14

_Sorry for the wait, Weekends are not great days for writing in this house, and so I have to do the writing during the week. _

_So here is the next installment, I truly hope you like it, I find myself less inspired, but I am trying to work throug it. _

_Have fun, enjoy, and keep the reviews coming !_

The lovers were rudely interrupted by a loud knock at the main door, Bane growled, deep in his chest, before leaving his woman to answer the door. He let Barsad in, showed him to the bedroom while he followed closely.

"Sorry to interrupt Brother, but you did say to come by as soon as I had the chip." Bane nodded in approval, he had not expected Barsad to find what he had asked for so quickly.

Sarah watched from her comfortable seat on the bed as Barsad gently laid a fairly large black case on the bed, he put in a combination on the numbered lock, heard the case make a faint "click" before Barsad opened the case. Inside was what looked like a ear piercing gun, she recognized it from a time, early in her stay in Gotham, where she had decided to get her ears pierced, a second time, she liked the look of wearing two pairs or earrings at once. It had soon faded. She still had the holes mind you, just rarely wore jewelry.

Barsad took the contraption out of the box, fiddled with it, then reached in his pocket to take out a tiny vial. In it Sarah could see something that reminded her of a electronic chip. They were going to chip her, like a dog.

"What is that " She asked the two men as she pointed to the chip in the tiny bottle.

"That, my dear, is a biometric chip" Bane answered calmly, He could feel a fight coming on, and he didn't want to fuel Sarah's already palpable anger. "Before you get angry, let me explain." He said as he held up his hands defensively. "This will send out your vitals, and analyze them, it will let us know your heart beat, blood oxygenation, hormone levels, things like that, it is also a GPS chip, if and when It is enabled I will be able to know where you are at all times." Again, he raised his hands in defense. "Only I will have access to this, and only in time of need, I swear it"

He seemed honest enough, and what more he seemed to truly fear her reaction, it was almost funny. Barsad, ignoring what was going on in the room, simply applied the chip to the gun, walked up to her, grabbed her arm, not to gently, and hit the trigger. Searing pain in her right wrist, it was temporary, she knew that, but it hurt like hell. He was not going to be caught in the middle of a lover's quarrel, it was simply not part of his job description. He put the apparatus back in the case, closed it, made sure it was locked, and left the same way he came. Let his brother deal with the woman, he was better suited to it then he was.

Sarah watched Barsad leave, then turned her eyes to Bane. Both her arm and her finger were throbbing, and she wasn't sure which needed her attention most.

"So you want to keep an eye on me, make sure I don't leave, is that why you had him chip me." She asked not hiding the venom in her tone. Bane exhaled, he knew he was going down a slippery slope, he was ready for the fight.

"Please,Sarah, I need you to not fight me on this." His voice, calm, as if talking to a frightened child. He sat down on the bed, next to her, taking her hand in his, his thumb making small circles on her palm before bringning up to his lips and kissing it reverently. "This fills my need for control. I know I cannot be with you all the time, but this way I can know that you are all good and healthy." He leaned in, a hairsbreath away from her lips. "Please, my love, for me."

Sarah sat there, brooding. She could feel his breath on her face, he was so close. She snaked her arm around his neck and pulled him into her, kissing him. Giving him her agreement. Besides, the chip was already in, there was nothing she could do now. She felt Bane kiss her back, again, as always, taking control of the kiss, making sure to turn her into a puddle of goo, right there on the bed. Bane broke the kiss, he leaned further, passed Sarah, to grab a bottle of ointment on the bedside table, gently he took her arm and rubbed in some of the transparent jelly.

She hated this, feeling like someone was looking over her shoulder all the time, it was frustrating, as if her new husband didn't trust her. Sarah considered the situation, Bane had done a lot to make her feel at ease, he had changed many aspects of his day to day living, just for her. The least she could do was give in to this, his only request. Sarah leaned into him, her head on his shoulder. Even though she was still a tiny bit mad, she knew she would get over it.

He noticed her calming down, her face becoming less solemn, more relaxed. Her head on his shoulder, he took out his mobile phone and looked to see if the app was responding with the chip; Everything seemed to be working perfectly. He dismissed it on the table before pulling his woman close and stealing a deep kiss.

Bane pulled her closer, his hands loosing themselves in her dark mane, her hands working their way under his shirt, He could feel her need, she lightly bit on his lower lip and he growled. He pulled her underneath him as he rolled on top of her on the bed, sitting up, her hips between his thighs, he pulled his shirt off in one quick move; as her hands worked on his back brace. Sarah manged to worked the clips on the brace and finally pull it off her partner, he was huge, so much bigger then her. His muscles were so well defines, marred here and there by many scars, he was fierce, a warrior, a murderer, but here, in this bed, with her, he was her man, and she knew that he would give his life for her, no questions asked.

He just sat there, above her, looking at her, her blue eyes, so rare with her complexion, were studying him as much as he was studying her. Her plump lips, so inviting, were already swollen from his kisses, her hair, black as night was laying around her head like a halo. She was glorious, and all his. Bane smiled to himself before leaning down again and kissing his wife. Gently, slowly, taking his time, wanting her to feel his need, to know what he wanted, needed from her. He wanted Sarah to understand all that she meant to him. What Bane could not put into words, he knew he could put into actions.

Her phone rang, both lovers groaned in frustration, Bane reached over and, grabbing the phone, answered it in one smooth move, putting it in speaker.

"Speak", always so brief his woman.

"Sarah, take me off speaker phone" It was her mother. Sarah went pale, immediately sitting up, grabbing the phone from her husband.

"Yes, I am here." This could not be good, rarely did her mother call her on her mobile, she usually preferred secured lines.

"Are you alone?" her mother asked,

"I am with the demon head." Sarah heard her mother make a sound of discontent. Bane was to be the Demon Head, the Elders supported that, wanted that, but Sarah's mother, The black Orchid, was less then thrilled of her daughter's infatuation to the large mercenary.

"You have a job to do, child, no time to play house with a man that openly prefers your sister." Her mother's tone was bitter, she could hear all the way in Gotham, from wherever her mother was.

"I am not getting into this with you, but things have changed." Sarah exhaled, trying to keep her composure. Sarah was an assassin, a trained killer, an enforcer, she was the Dragon in the League of Shadows, but where her mother was concerned, she would always be a little girl.

" Has he regained his memory then?" It wasn't a question, Sarah knew all her mother wanted to do was hurt her. She knew it she could feel the bitterness, the loneliness on the other end of the conversation; And all she wanted to do was hurt her more.

"Yes, he has." There was a silence on the other end, She herd her mother breathe through her teeth, a definite proof that The Orchid was upset. "Now, mother, what can I do for you?" there was another uncomfortable silence.

"We need you to come back, there is a Issue with our team in Thailand." Sarah pulled her hand through her hair, a sign of her frustration.

"Ill be there as soon as I can" Sarah hung up.

It was done, she was going home.


	15. Chapter 15

It took less then a day for Sarah to be ready to leave, she had procrastinated as much as she could in order to stay just a few more hours in the strong arms of her new husband. After being alone for so long, it felt wrong to simply walk away from what she now had. Sarah and Bane both stood on the tarmac, the private jet waiting behind them, Sarah's men already inside, waiting for the lovers to say their goodbyes.

Sarah stood there, looking down at her feet, not sure what to say. She was leaving him, after all she had done to find him, all they had been trough, all the pain and anguish, she was just walking away. She knew it was temporary, that they would be together again, the question was when, when would they finally have their time together. Before she could let herself lean into him, Bane's arms were around her and Sarah was losing her composure. She did not want to leave.

"It is time my love, you need to go" Bane sounded less composed then usual. His grey eyes seemed to hold all the sadness in the world. "I love you Sarah, I will see you soon." He leaned his mask on her forehead while she pulled him closer, holding him tight for a few seconds before letting go.

"I'll miss you" she said holding back tears. "Come to me as soon as you are done here." He nodded and she climbed the steps into the plane. Bane waited until the plane left. He still had a few things to do before being able to follow his Precious.

The next few weeks went by faster then Sarah would have expected, The Elders were keeping her busy, meetings and paper work, traveling to and fro. She found herself not having any time to miss her man, by the time she would go to bed so late at night, it was actually early in the morning, she would fall asleep in less then a heartbeat. When she did have time, she would try to call him, or send a text, but very rarely would they manage to talk. They were half a world away. She was constantly tired.

Sarah kept up with the Gotham news, she saw the city burn, saw the news highlights of the bomb going off in the distance, leaving Gotham safe. She saw the live action shots of the army going into the city, of the people being "saved". She received the confirmation of Talia Al Gul's death. She heard the rumors, read the reports, she sent men on the ground, tried to contact Barsad, all in vain. It Seemed Bane, her man, her love, her everything, had perished in the last battle. Sarah didn't care about the Batman, or Selina, or any of the other people of Gotham, there was only one person important to her, and unfortunately, nothing could be found to corroborate either his survival, or his demise.

She had only left Gotham five weeks ago, but it felt like another life. Sarah put away her laptop, walked through her living quarters, and buried herself under a mountain of warmth. Tonight, sleep seemed to elude her, she was thinking back to a time where she thought nothing could have gone wrong, when she was with her man, and he loved her, and she loved him. Sarah ran her hands on her face, frustrated, she needed to mourn him and get over it, move on, she had been offered a seat with the Elders, something she could not refuse. But here, now, in her bed all she wanted to do was cry. Cry for her lost love, for her brothers, cry for a burning city.

It had been days since she had tried to contact Barsad, a week since the battle for Gotham. Soon It would be time to walk away; to let herself mourn. But not yet, it was to early to call it quits. The Demon Head had to be found, the League needed it's leader, and without proof that he was dead, she needed to believe he was still alive. And if he was alive, then he would come for her, she knew it. Bane would be on his way to her, right now. She just had to wait a little bit longer. Trouble was, Sarah was not the type of person to wait.

Sarah woke up to her laptop beeping annoyingly. It was a Skype call, getting up, she stretched, walking through what was a supposed living room, to her office, she pulled her laptop open and clicked on her keypad. The screen opened up to a to close shot of her Eldest brother, Peter. He seemed tired and disheveled, his glasses, askew, his hair a mess. He, just like her, had probably not slept a full night in weeks.

"Hi Sarah, how have you been?" Peter had a bit of an accent, he was the only one of the five children that had stayed in Sweden after their father's death. "Any news on Samuel or Mathew?"

Sarah shook her head. "Nej, nothing. I was hoping, maybe if I gave them enough time." Sarah wanted to cry, again. "I tried to call Barsad, tried to get a hold of him, but the last I heard he was out of Gotham, heading to Canada. No news on the Demon Head."

Peter seemed as broken as she did. She heard a ringtone on his end of the video call. Sarah saw him raise two fingers, asking her to wait.

"Hej!, Allo" Sarah could hear someone on the other line with her brother, but she could not make out the words.

"oui, Mat, je vois," French.

"Mat, est-ce que Sam est avec toi?" It was Mathew, Sarah breathed out, relieved.

"Je comprends, j'ai Sarah sur la ligne, appelle la." Sarah ran for her phone next to her bed, coming back to the lap top it rang.

"Mathew?!" She heard a relieved hum on the other end of the line. She could see Peter on the laptop, a few tears down his cheek. She waved at him and turned off Skype, she would call him back later.

"Yeah sis, it's me. I am in France, we managed to get out." We, he had said we; Maybe, maybe she could be hopeful.

"Who is we?, and do you need anything?" She was babbling.

"Its me and Samuel, right now, we are meeting Barsad and the Demon head at the house." The house, her house. They were safe, he was safe. Thanks to whomever or whatever was looking out for her.

"I'm on my way" She heard Mathew exhale on the other end of the line.

"You need to stop by Malmo first, get to Peter. He needs his fix, it's been days. It was all left behind. He is hurt Sarah, he needs you." Sarah closed her eyes, she knew who He was and was trying to organize her thoughts.

"I have a few vials here , i think. I'll see what I can do. Ill make sure you have full accounts. Make sure you guys stay safe." She hung up.

She called Peter right back, managed to get through, and before he got into a deep conversation, asked him to meet her at the house in France and to bring vials, a extra mask, just in case and enough supplies to fill a small infirmary. That done, she got dressed, packed her go bag and left. The last thing she needed now was to travel to Sweden, if She could not get to the medicine, then the medicine would come to her.

Sarah took her bike, it would take her a few days to get to civilization, the jet was to obvious and she couldn't afford to get on anyone's radar. Just in case. She strapped her bag to her back, straddled her bike and left, followed by three of her most trusted men.

They traveled south, and then west for a whole day, the winter sun not so hot as to make it uncomfortable, luckily they weren't in the monsoon season, and the roads of northern India were nothing but inviting. They crossed through to Afghanistan, then Tajikistan, where they managed to pay off a pilot and get a flight to the Ukraine, from there it would be more dry roads before reaching Italy and taking a private yacht to the south of France. All in all, six days of gritty travel.

By the time they reached the front gate of Sarah's home, all four of them were worst for wear. She entered her code in the lock pad and waited for the gate to swing open. Then, walking their bikes up the long drive way, they parked them in the old were a few cars and trucks parked here and there on the large driveway, a few bikes. Sarah left her men with the bikes and ran to the house, entering the front door, she finally let herself take a deep breath, then another. She was safe, she was home. She heard foot steps and pulled her pistol out of its holster. Before realizing it, she had her brother Peter in her sights.

"Shit!" She said under her breath. "wear a bell will you." She saw him laugh a bit.

"Nice to see you to Sis." He walked up to her and hugged her, a strong pair of arms, warm and familiar that she just wanted to loose herself in.

"Nice to see you to Peter." She stepped back, hearing other footsteps coming into the foyer.

Sarah let her brothers greet her, let them take her into their arms and make her feel safe. It was a long forgotten feeling, it had been years since all five of them had been in the same room, then it hit her, not five, four, they were four now. She hugged them all one by one, then, noticing Barsad leaning against one of the many columns of the foyer, she went up to him and hugged him as well. He had come out of Gotham unscathed, he had managed to make contact with her, the least he deserved was a hug.

One after another more men came out of the woodwork, many of hers, some of Banes, a few more she knew as private contractor mercenaries. She greeted those she knew, those she didn't she kept at bay, noticing the way they looked at her, she suddenly realized she was the only woman, not that it was something she wasn't used to. As she greeted the additions to her small army, Sarah couldn't help but feel disgusted by some of the men's more obvious gazes. Say what you wanted bout the League, but they knew how to respect their women.

Once the greetings done, Sarah headed to the kitchen, she needed to eat and drink, right now she wasn't good for anyone. She felt tired, for the past few weeks, she didn't seem to be able to ever get enough sleep. Of course the past few weeks had been grueling, mentally and physically, she hoped that maybe now, she would be able to get some rest. She knew she should be asking about Bane, should be running to his bedside, should throw her arms around him and never let go, but right now, all she wanted was something to eat and a glass of water.

She threw the fridge open, deciding on a green apple and a bottle of water she stepped back and let the heavy door close on its own. She ate her apple in contemplative silence, emptying more then half the bottle in one swallow, she decided to go hunt down her go bag, there were things in there she would need, and did not trust the new additions to the team. Finishing her apple, she threw the core out and walked back into the corridor heading to the living room, where she was stopped by a heavy arm blocking her way.

"Where are you going to so fast pretty one?" Sarah cringed, she didn't need this, she rolled her eyes, noticeably. Before looking at her annoyance. He was tall, well over six feet, large, shoulders, chest, easily dwarfing her. His eyes were green, beautiful, and he had quite a striking smile. Still, he was nothing compared to her man. "Need some company, where ever it is that you are going, ill follow." Again, Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Thank you for the offer, but I have to decline, I happen to be happily married." She saw his smile grow even brighter.

"Really, well sweet one, I know for a fact no one is ever happily married." Sarah brushed past him, pushing his arm out of her way, and continuing down towards the living room, then out towards the Foyer, where she hoped her men had left her bag. She heard the annoyance follow behind her, as she reached the foyer she quickly found her bag, her men there as well, closing in behind her to keep the annoyance away from her.

Sarah silently thanked them as she ascended the large open marble stairs to the second floor where she hoped she would find the one she was looking for. On the second floor she found no empty rooms, all had been taken by three to four men, not counting the tents outside and the ones staying in the barn, they had a pretty large contingent on their hands.

Sarah climbed up to the third and last floor, all of the rooms on this room had also been taken, Sarah walked around looking for the one where her man would be but found none. Instead, she found her old room, the small bed that she had been using so long ago had been exchanged for a much larger one, she found a few bags and some clothes hanging in the closet. There were a few book laying on the small desk in the corner, philosophy and history. The bed was made army style, four corners tucked in. There was no doubt to whom this room belonged.


	16. Chapter 16

Bane had been in this precise bed for about a week, before that he had been moved around from bed to bed, to airplane to truck to bed again. Now, for almost a week he had been lying in a large bed, the room it and therefore he resided in was airy, with light colors, whites and blues and greens and yellows, it was quite feminine. Turning his head he could see frames with colorful pictures in them, people, some seemed familiar, others not so much.

For almost a week he had been lying down, not sitting, not reclining, laying on this bed, and he was sick of it. It ended today. Bane tried to sit up, the feat was easy enough, though the achievement took a bit more effort then he might have originally believed. Finally managing to sit up, he grabbed a pillow from the spot next to him and pulled it none to gently behind himself, so he could lean on it.

Bane was in pain, his back hurt, his stomach hurt, his head hurt. Last he could remember, he had been in Gotham, Facing off with the Bat, Talia had been present, or not, he wasn't sure. Then there had been a motorcycle, and he had been shot. That seemed right. Bane examined himself. He was heavily bandaged around his middle, another set of bandages went across his chest and over his left shoulder. Bringing his hand to his face he realized the mask was missing, panicking, he looked around but could not find it. How long would the pain be set aside without his mask. Next to him, on the bedside table, next to the gilded frames, he saw the black box Sarah had given him the first time he had gone to her house. It was almost empty, only one vial left.

Gently, Bane took the vial and the syringe next to it and administered himself the last dose. He would be fine for the next eighteen hours. After that, well he would have to wait and see. Bane waited for the magical substance to take effect. Looking around with a more analyzing stare. There were two large windows and a set of french door, probably opening up to a balcony. On the other side, a large french style armoire and a door, facing him, another door, in the corner a stand up mirror.

He could see it in the colors, the light blues and greens. he could feel it in the light touches, gilded frames, hand crafted furniture, the light bedspread with flowers and birds. He could taste it, in the ray of sunlight touching his cheek through the open window. This was Sarah's room, he knew it like he knew his scars. France, she had told him her father had bought her a chateau in France. This must be where he is now.

Bane struggled to get out of bed, it was higher then he was used to, but much more comfortable then anything he had ever slept in. He looked at himself in the mirror, the bandages covering most of his body, he was all but naked, his pants and shirt all hanging in the armoire. He grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt, loose enough to be comfortable while still wearing his bandages.

He left the sunny, comfortable, dare he say happy, room. Followed the halls and stairs all the way down to the kitchen, crossing paths with many men on his way, some he knew, some seemed new to him. He helped him self, grabbing something from the fridge, he ate it quickly, following it with an entire bottle of water. Leaving his mess on the counter, someone else would pick it up, he went out inspecting this new headquarter, and of course trying to find Barsad or Samuel, either would do.

He walked around the compound, beautifully sculpted trees and bushes, fountains here and there, he noticed besides the charming chateau was also a old barn, and a few more buildings, one looked like a greenhouse, the other might have been guest quarters, there was also quite a large swimming pool. The grass seemed to go on and on until the trees got in the way, the whole place was quite secure, in order to reach the main buildings there laid a very long, very open driveway, and more then one hundred yards away, the road, closed off with very large wrought iron gates.

His tour finally over, he truly went looking for his lieutenants. He found them both, in the old barn, talking with a few men, most of them new, had Barsad gone and hired more mercenaries as he had suggested a little more then a week ago, before it all went to shit. Bane walked in and joined them, as if he had been invited, he was their leader, he was allowed anywhere he wanted to be, and he would know what was going on.

The men made way for him, the relief at seeing their leader evident on their faces. Bane nodded his greeting, listening in on Barsad explaining how the newly added mercenary soldiers would be used, showing on the map in front of him where they would put permanent guards and who would man the gates. As of tomorow they would be joined by another three hundred men, and would start reshaping their army.

The new men that had been added needed a bit more training. A bit more triage as well would be needed, not everyone was made out to be part of the league, and now that Bane was Demon Head, he would make sure only the right ones made their way in. This was not simply an army of mercenaries, this was the army of the Demon Head, and as such it needed to be made of only the best candidates. He would have to look into it himself. Maybe ask Sarah to look into it, it would give her something to do, until the Elders gave her some other job, unworthy of her talents.

But before that he needed to find her, find his wife and lock her and himself up in that happy bedroom, making sure she was more then thoroughly well fucked. He would enjoy that. He found himself laughing to himself, looking around quickly to make sure no one had noticed, he caught Samuel's amused look. At least no one else had noticed.

Once everything was laid out, Bane and Barsad made their way to the main building, Barsad obviously happy to see his leader, still needed to update him on the happenings of the last few days. They had left Gotham in a hurry, in a panic if he was to be truthful, they had lost many men, many acolytes, and the bomb had been taken away by Batman in order to save the city. Last but not least, he had to announce to his leader, his friend, his brother, that the child he had raised, the woman he had loved, once, long ago, was now dead, and truth be told, Barsad was not looking forward to that moment. He knew Bane would be heartbroken.

Bane sat at a desk, in a rather large library, there were books everywhere, and though he itched to look around and make himself acquainted with the many volumes, first he needed for Barsad to bring him up to date. Bane listened, in detail, to all he had missed while recovering. It seems all had gone as expected, though much less organized then he had hoped. He had not counted on getting injured, but his men had managed without him, and he was proud of that. As a mercenary, he approved of the choices made by his lieutenant, as the Demon Head, their leader, he was proud of him men.

Bane sat there for awhile, even after Barsad had finished giving his report. They would need to find a more permanent place, to mend and to train his men, Nepal was an option, but he would only bring the worthy there with him. He would need to inspect the property more closely to see whether or not this could be considered a secure location, if it did, they would stay here a few months. Long enough to go through that triage he was thinking of earlier.

He took some time to mourn his beloved, Talia, he had seen her take her first breath, he had taught her how to talk, how to read, how to survive, he had loved her as his child, then as a lover. She had been so much to him. Now she was gone. Bane cried, he had to, needed to grieve. For his lost child, for his failure as a father, as a lover. Maybe he could have changed things. Maybe he could have made her worthy.

He stayed in the library, alone for hours. He needed to think to feel, to "get it all out" as they say. He understood what the Elders of the league wanted from him, he knew he could give it to them, give them a strong leader, and raised up a strong army. He would rule with an iron fist, he would do what they wanted from him, anything, just as long as he could spend the rest of his life with HER. Anything to be with her.

He left the library to get his meal, then walked out into the large gardens, there was space here, there was air and wind and the sound of birds here, he sat himself on a fallen log, far from the main buildings, somewhere past the grass, into the woods surrounding the chateau. He sat there, on a log. Biting a piece at a time from his meal, a sandwich; It had been years he had eaten something like that. It tasted better then he expected. He emptied his water bottled, put it away in his side pocket, stood and made his way back to the house.

He had been gone maybe an hour, but as he made his way back to the main buildings, passing in front of the barn, he noticed four motorcycles that had not been there earlier. He walked to the front of the house, climbed the few steps up to the front door and walked in. He followed the voices of Barsad and Samuel, to a sunlit room, full with plants and small trees,Barsad was there, with Samuel, his brother Mathew and another man that looked very much like Sarah only taller, the fourth sibling, it had to be Peter.

"Gentlemen" Bane greeted his brothers in law and first lieutenant. "I will inspect the property tomorrow morning, we need to make sure this place is secure, people might start wondering if they see trucks full of men and weapon come onto this property, after years of being uninhabited." Barsad and Peter nodded, it made sense, Samuel and Mathew excused themselves and left, making sure all would be ready for their leader's excursion the next morning.

The three remaining men talked, the way powerful men talk, discussing a new drug that Peter had been working on, Bane would soon done the mask again, if only during the day, and possibly, only to keep his legend alive. If the drug Peter was working was in fact as powerful as he boasted it was, he might never need to wear it again.

He heard foot steps behind him, light and determined, the door behind him opened and he turned around to see who had intruded on their conversation. He looked up, staring, those beautiful blue eyes, mesmerized him, as always. He saw her stop in her step, looking at him, her mouth slightly opened in surprise, her cheeks blushing, her eyes opening a tiny bit wider. He saw her foot come down on the step then, without warning she was in his arms. So soft and warm and beautiful.

He hardly noticed the men leaving, closing the door behind them, they would make sure no one would come in to bother them. Bane embraced her, held her, kissed her, her forehead, her cheeks, her hair, before sweeping down and claiming her lips in a breathtaking kiss. He was claiming her, again, making sure she understood where she belonged, making sure she knew he would never let her go. He felt his mobile vibrate in his back pocket, once twice, never heeding it any mind. Nothing would come between him and his wife, not for the next few hours.

He let her go, begrudgingly, kissed her once more for good measure. Then looked at her, once more, to be sure it was truly her. Sarah looked at him, a distinct look of worry in her eyes, her hands went to his shirt, putting her hand and pressing lightly, her hand came back red, he was bleeding.

"We need to get you back to bed" Her voice, so clear. He had missed that as well. He nodded, Sarah called her brother from behind the door, Peter coming in right away to help her bring him upstairs, back to their room. Slowly but surely Bane followed by Sarah and Peter, made their way to the third floor, and Sarah's old bedroom. Once there, Peter closed the shades but let the windows open, as Sarah threw the bedspread and the sheets up in order for Bane to lay down, He had over worked himself. His stitches had popped open. Peter opened the bandages, looked the wounds over, touched here and there, before re bandaging and calling Bane an idiot for getting up and walking around, he had overexerted himself.

Bane laid there, on the large bed, listening to Sarah say goodbye to her brother, then close and lock the door. He saw her walk by, then undress and walk through the open door facing him. He heard the water being turned on, then the shower head. The sound lolling him to sleep.

He felt her cuddle up to him, her naked body next to his, her soft cold skin next to his harsh and searing one. He turned to face her, his arm snaking around her, pulling her close, he could feel her heartbeat against his chest, her breath on his collarbone. His eyes met hers, a soft plea, a request, a prayer, for him to accept her, to never let her go again. His other hand took hers, brought it to his lips, he reverently kissed her fingers, looking at his claiming mark on her, a beautiful dark, permanent embroidery that matches his.

Sarah couldn't wait, Bane was taking his time, looking at her, holding her, when all she truly wanted was to feel him inside her. She whimpered and whined, his hand loosing itself in her hair, his fingers lacing themselves in her dark locks, pulling just enough. She was so hot, in such need, she wanted him to take her, wanting him to stake his claim. To make her scream, beg, cry. When finally he took her lips she whined under his lips, the growl he made was from deep in his throat and made her want him more then she thought humanly possible.

She felt his fingers dig in her hips, felt him pull her leg over his, up and over his hip, opening her to him. his hand in her hair pulled harder, and she understood, her hand finding him, thick hard, under the covers. Sarah played with him, a bit, stroking him, feeling him getting harder in her hand. He pulled her closer, her core flush with his, and moving her hips forward, felt him enter her, slowly, filling her.

They stayed like that for a bit, Bane holding her close, keeping her on him, his fingers leaving bruises on her flesh. Her hands were gripping on his thighs, digging her nails, leaving her own marks. He let go of her hair, claiming her lips again, vicious. Rolling them over, landing on top of her, he pulled out and slammed back into her, the sounds she made were like a drug, he needed to hear more, make her scream his name, let everyone know she was his.

He kept a punishing pace, Sarah never quite able to regain her breath. He fucked her into the mattress, then, pulling her up and helping her onto her knees he managed to do it again, hard and fast, not letting her rest. He had over a month of pent up sexual energy to exorcise, and he would get it all out. Finally, he took her missionary again, gently, he was tender, loving even, calling her name, making her mewl him name, the more then a dozen times she had called out for him truly not enough to quench his thirst. He rocked in to her back and forth before finally spending himself in her, his roar of contentment beautiful to her ears. He kept her under him a few more minutes, looking at her, loving the well fucked look on her.

Out of breath, he got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. Grabbing his pants and shirt on the way. Once in the bathroom he started the water, then took out his phone to see what the vibration earlier had been. He unlocked the phone, took a look at the reminders, the apps. He opened the app in question, the one that was linked to the chip in Sarah's arm. Heartbeat fast but normal. blood pressure, hi but normal, sugar lower then usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, he noticed a star on the top left of his screen, touched it, a new page opened, with percentages and /per million's. One of them was flashing. HCG: 278,000 mIU/ml. Bane looked at it again, hCG: 278,000 mIU/ml, there it was again, he had read right the first time.


	17. Chapter 17

He put the phone down on the bathroom counter, centering himself, rubbing his hands on his face, he looked in the mirror,. What he saw there made him wince, a huge man, large muscles, scared, bandaged, hollowed out face, he looked horrible. His eyes were ageless, but his body wore the signs of a life time of abuse. He was just about as old now as Ra's Al Gul had been the day he died, give or take a year or so.

His face bore the mask, even now when he was mask-less, the skin where the mask usually sat was paler then the rest. He was not the man he had been twenty years ago, back then he had been strong, young, perfect for Sarah, but now. Looking at himself he had doubts, How could she want to be with someone like him. He knew she loved him, as much as he loved her. She was beautiful, delicate, a flower, where he was hard, scared, a brute. She would be his lady and he her beast. He shook his head, he was weak.

Bane breathed in the hot humid air, the mirror was steaming over. Bane gently took off his recently changed bandage,noticing some blood. he ignored it and stepped in the shower, the water searing his skin. Leaving red marks on his back. He stayed there, immobile, wanting to feel the burn, a low grade self flogging, for letting believe he would ever be worthy of HER.

But he had to be, from now on, she was his responsibility, no more missions for the league, no more putting her in danger, now or ever. She would go back to Nepal and stay there, until his return, a few months, no more. Then he would rule the league and help his wife with the challenge of bringing a child into this world. They would do it together, just like they had planned long ago. Could he truly become a father, raise another child, had he been given a second chance. Only time could tell. He exhaled loudly, sick of over thinking.

He washed his hair, his body, stepped out of the shower. He looked down at his clothes, and instead of donning them, decided to head back to bed, to join his lover. He had time enough to get back into action, he was not the young man he used to be, his body needed more time to get back to its healthy self. Yet another excuse to dilly dally in bed just one more day. This was not how one lead by example he mused as he made his way back to where Sarah laid.

He let himself fall on the mattress, felt his woman cuddle up to him, her head on his chest, his arm around her, it felt so right. He heard her exhale audibly, contrary to his first belief, she was not was worried, he wasn't sure how Sarah would react to the news, if, she didn't know already. How was he going to break the news. He usually favored the direct approach, hated subtlety, though he admitted it did have it's place. Bane sat up, taking Sarah in his arms, he settled her across his lap, her head resting on his collarbone.

He gently took her left arm, letting his fingers feather over the beautiful writing. Letting his finger linger where Barsad had inserted the tiny chip. Nothing was left of the procedure, not even a scar. The skin under his fingers was pristine, silky, perfect as always. He lifted her wrist to his lips and kissed it, closing his eyes he took in her scent. Jasmine. He loved that particular smell, specially on her.

He let go of her arm, slipped his hand up against her stomach, rubbing lightly, imagining what would soon be, a child, he would have a child, with this most wondrous person. She would give him a family, children, for he wanted more then one, she would bring to life the proof of their love and commitment to each other, what more could he ever ask of her.

"You are expecting our first child, my Precious" Bane tucked his head in the crook of her shoulder, inhaling her scent, loosing himself in the softness of her hair, of her skin. He felt her shiver, her skin pebbling in goose bumps, as he exhaled lightly on her collarbone. he looked up at her, almost blinded by the most amazing smiled he had ever seen. Sarah was happy, happier then he had ever seen her, Bane held her tighter against him, loving how she felt in his arms.

"Our first child" she repeated in a whisper, "does that mean there will be more" she inquired innocently, looking up at Bane with a light blush on her cheeks and a twinkle in her eye. He laughed, out loud, a true belly laugh, nothing had ever felt so right then that particular outburst.

"I would hope so, If it were up to me, I would keep you fat with child as often as I could." He nuzzled against her ear, making Sarah gasp. "I love you Sarah, and I love our child, and I will love every single child we have, may that be only one, or many." He kissed her ear, "But I hope it's many." Sarah giggled, a true honnest to God giggle. She was over the moon, happy as she had never been, she was going to be a mother. She rubbed her stomach, hardly believing the news.

"How far along am I" Bane had already made the calculations.

"Around 10 weeks." Leaning in he did what he had wanted to do since he had found out, and lay a chaste kiss on his wife's not yet rounded stomach. She leaned into him and let him cradle her, like a child, until he laid them both on the mattress, holding her tight against him. She heard him sing, for the first time ever, it sounded sweet like a lullaby, maybe something he had sang to Talia when she was but an infant. Bane sang until she fell asleep, then he let himself drift off to sleep as well.

Sometime during the night Bane woke up to an empty bed, rolling over he found her on the balcony, leaning onto the railing, looking out at the forest beyond the gardens. She looked ephemeral, like a fairy bathed in the moonlight. She wore a robe, which the light breeze seemed to want to play with her black hair cascading down her back, nearly reaching her lower back.

"Sarah, sweetheart, come back to bed." He called to hear, not wanting to leave the warmth of their bed. She turned to face him, a light smile still gracing her lips, before listening to him and joining him in bed. "I couldn't sleep" she admitted finally, sitting up in bed next to him. "what seems to be bothering you my darling wife" He loved the way that word simply flowed naturally from his lips, wife. It was a beautiful word that fit Sarah beautifully. "I don't know, I just can't seem to fall asleep." Ticking her under his arm he leaned in and kissed her, he loved kissing her, feeling her lips against his, her tongue on his, her nipping at his bottom lip. It was magic, every time.  
>"Maybe I could tire you out" He offered, truly hoping she would let him. Sarah leaned in and kissed him, straddling his thighs, taking his face in her hands, not letting him go, gently biting his lip.<p>

His hands were on her in seconds, opening the robe, then brushing and caressing her all over, how lucky was he that under the robe, his beautiful lover was wearing nothing at all; The same as him. He felt her hand reach for him, stroke him, he groaned. Gently she moved further down his legs, gently caressing and kissing, licking her way to his engorged cock, until she could gently suck in his tip, hollowing her cheeks.

Bane threw his head back in pleasure, a deep growl erupting from his chest. Sarah smirked, she did have the power to transform him to goo. And here was her proof. She let the tip of his dick pop out of her mouth, a large trail of saliva linking her lips to his beautiful tool, she stroked him some more, spreading her saliva, before going lower and sicking on his balls. Sarah saw the hand closest to her fist in the sheets, heard him swear in many more languages the she could understand, before raising her head just a bit in order to take him all in.

Bane was fascinated, seeing his cock disappear like magic down her throat, it was mesmerizing. It took all he had not to come right there in her throat. As she pulled away and made her way back up toward him, licking her lips, Bane questioned his luck, how was it that he could be blessed with such a woman, this had to be a dream. Leaning in she kissed him, deep, letting her tongue play with his, her hands still busy working on him.

Slowly, Sarah slid herself down his pole, very slowly, once he bottomed out, she stopped moving. Her breath hitching, her moans changing into gasps. She knew she should move, but this felt so damned good. Bane, his fingers firmly gripping her ass cheeks, started working her up and down his member, loving the control he had like this, adoring the feel of her all in his hands. Plump and soft, perfect, like the rest of her.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other. Sarah bucking her hips, making bane catch his breath. He was beautiful like that, his grey eye so alive with passion. Suddenly she found herself underneath him, his hips rocking into her, he used his finger to play with her clit, loving the mewling sounds that came through her lips, the way she called his name, how she reached for him, begging him to go harder, to fuck her into next week; And he dutifully obliged.

Bane rode her hard, not letting go of his furious pace. Hard and fast, not slowing down, not for a second. Older he might be, but he still had the stamina of a twenty year old. Finally, after tearing moans and and mewls and whimpers from his partner, making sure she was well satiated, he let himself finish. He stays Deep inside her for another minute or two, catching his breath. Pulling out, he flops on his back next to a more then sated Sarah. He pulled her against him, her head resting on his chest. The two lovers stayed like that a long time, until both of them fell asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

It was later then usual when Sarah woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains, Bane had opened the blinds, the room was bathed in sunlight. She stretched, groaned as articulations poped into place. She was sore, still tired, she yawned before getting up. Sarah made the bed quickly, positive that it would not be up to Bane's standards, not that it mattered, really.

Grabbing her go bag she rummaged through it to find her clothes, military pants and a camisole, that would do. She cleaned up a bit in the bathroom before picking up all the dirty clothes, making sure to close the door on her way out. In the hallway Sarah bumped into the same annoyance as she had the day before. She exhaled, not really wanting to deal with him.

"Good morning sunshine" He greeted her with a charming smile. "Did you sleep alright?" Not waiting for an answer, he took the dirty clothes from her grasp and took it upon himself to follow her to the laundry room.

"Thank you, but I'm fine" She tried to take the clothes back, but the annoyance would have none of it.

"Whats your name sweetheart" He asked, leaning in a bit closer, Sarah could feel his breath on her ear. She didn't like his closeness.

"Please, Ill take those" she grabbed the clothes in one determined sweep, and quickly walked away from him.

"They call me Galant" she heard him yell as she disappeared behind a corner. This could become less then an annoyance and more of an actual problem.

Sarah continued her chores, left the dirty clothes with the person in charge of the laundry, then headed over to the kitchen, hoping to find a morsel, and maybe some coffee.

Walking to the kitchen, she heard voices, Bane's, Samuel's and Peter's. She turned a corner and joined them, sitting around the distressed wooden table. Bane was wearing a mask, not the one she was used to seeing, but another, less bulky mask.

Sarah made herself breakfast and a tall cup of coffee, then, grabbing a chair from the corner, she joined them at the table.

"We will be staying here for a few months, the perimeter is quite secure, and we have enough space here to handle all the men we are expecting." The decision had been made, Bane and his men would be staying at the chateau, Sarah was glad, she wouldn't have to travel again just yet, and neither would he, they could have a few months of peace.

Bane turned towards her then, an apologetic look in his grey eyes.

"But I am afraid you, my dear Sarah, will be heading back home in the next few days." She was sure she had miss heard him.

"I'm sorry" she said quickly, "What" The other men left the room, leaving only Bane and Sarah their tact, surprising.

"You cannot stay here Sarah, I see how the men leer at you, it's not safe. Even I can't be there with you all the time." It was true, she did not feel totally safe here, with all these strangers in her home.

"But I just got you back, you can't expect me to just leave like that. I just got here." Sarah was pissed. She understood what he was saying, her brain knew this was the best, the only way for her, to be safe. She needed to go home to carry this child. Her man needed to know she was safe, taken care of, He needed this from her, needed her to give into him on this issue.

"Sarah, please" His voice was soft, barely a whisper. She exhaled, not wanting him to hear her voice break as she gave in.

"Fine, I will leave by the end of the week." She saw his approval in the way his grey eyes looked at her, but he did not gloat or mention it again. Instead, he pulled her to him, nuzzled her neck, careful of the mask. Before getting up he leaned his forehead to hers, his eyes drowning in hers.

"I love you so much", he whispered before straightening up and leaving her alone to eat breakfast.

"Well that was touching" She heard from the door leading to the hallway. "When you said you were happily married, I didn't know you meant to him" Galant said pointing back to where Bane had disappeared.

"Yes well, it's not as if I owe you any details" She quickly got up, cleaned her seat at the table, even though she had hardly eaten a thing. As she reached for the door, Galant stepped forward, blocking her exit. His arm snaked around her, pinning her to him.

"why do you always run away from me?" His breath on her ears, Sarah could not help but hold back a shudder. "Let me show you what you are missing" She felt him lick her earlobe. Disgusted and infuriated, Sarah broke away from him, kneeing him in the crotch, then quickly bringing her knee up to crash into his face as he folded in half from the pain to his groin, Sarah grabbed the gun Galant had holstered in the back of his pants, in one swift move, there was a bullet in the chamber and the safety was off, the barrel aimed at his forehead.

"Never touche me again". Simple, direct, straight to the point. To bring the point home Sarah let the bullet in the chamber out, dropped the magazine, slipped the barrel off and dropped the handle on the floor in front of the stunned mercenary before sidestepping him and walking out of the kitchen.

Unbeknownst to anyone, Barsad had witnessed the whole scene, He had to admit there was much more then met the eye with this woman. He gave his head a shake, still surprised by what he had seen. Maybe she was not simply a pretty face. He had heard rumors, stories about some of her exploits. He himself had a few of those under his belt, so did Bane, but the fact that these stories were about a woman, well, it was hard for him to believe.

Had had to admit, she was growing on him. She didn't seem to be with Bane for the power, she had all the power she could ever want already. He had heard her brothers talk about a common past, between her and Bane, maybe that was it, maybe there truly was some history there, some ancient history, in the fifteen years he had been at Bane's side, he had never heard of her, until almost two years ago, when he had come to Gotham and had found his leader under the spell of a fairly ordinary personal assistant.

Walking away, he decided to give her a second chance, his leader trusted her, so he should as well. Barsad walked on, making sure the newest members of their army would have enough places to sleep, and enough food to eat. That was his job, today, organizing the new "recruits".

Sarah was bored, she would be leaving in four days, four days in this house, with men she didn't know, making plans they wouldn't share, knowing she would be away from her man for at least the next few months. She made her way back to the main building, making her way to the library, she sat at her desk.

Sarah had heard the door lock behind her, so imagine her surprise when she looked up from her desk and found herself face to face with Galant. She saw him put his finger to his lips, an obvious demand for her to keep quiet. He sat himself down across from her, putting his gun down on the desk and keeping his hand on it, finger trained on the trigger.

"You and I, Miss Nylund, need to talk." Sarah looked him over, one more time, this time, really taking her time. The man in front of her was gorgeous, the typical American good looks. Tall, well built, green eyes light brown hair in a brush cut. He looked like a typical American soldier.

Sarah gasped, how could she not have noticed before. "You are CIA" It was not a question, but a simple statement. He was a spy, here in her house, where they were hiding her husband, the most wanted man in the world. This was not a good thing.

The man in front of her leaned in his seat, getting comfortable. His finger still tight on the trigger. Sarah stood up, slowly.

"Do you mind?" she asked as she took out her gun from the back of her pants. "Just want to get comfortable, feels like we will be here for a bit". The American nodded.

"We are not here for you, we are looking for bigger fish Miss Nylund." He leaned forward. "Bigger fish which we believe you could help us catch." Sarah did not like where this was going.

"You realize, sir, that you are one in over four hundred men here on this property." He smiled.  
>"Yes Miss, I do realize that."<br>"And that I could have you killed for this, with just a scream." Sarah arched her brow, she was pissed.

"yes, Miss, that too" Again, he leaned in, closer, Sarah was happy there was a desk between them, slowly, inch by inch, her hand was trying to reach a pistol she had taped to the bottom of the desk, hoping her adversary would not notice her movement.  
>"We can keep you safe Miss Nylund, take you away, give you another identity." Sarah was confused, had she missed something.<p>

"Keep me safe from who exactly, Mr. Galant, If that is your real name."

"Keep you safe from Bane and his mean, the league, of course." It seemed so honest, so sincere, so damned Naive. Sarah tried not to laugh in his face.

"You believe I am here against my will" she saw his eyes squint, as if suddenly he had realized something that simply did not fit in his plan.  
>"Aren't you?" Now it was his turn to seem confused.<p>

In one swift move, Sarah grabbed the gun under the desk, pulled it out, snapped the safety off and aimed at his head.

"Of course not", and just like that, she fired, once.


	19. Chapter 19

The shot rang out, loud and clear in the library, the bullet lodging itself in Galant's skull, good Sarah though, there would be less of a mess to clean up. The doors slammed open, Bane and Barsad having broken through the lock. Jut in time to see Sarah standing in front of the body, cursing it and spitting on the corpse.

She turned around to face the men, all business once again.

"He was CIA, I need you to go and find all the men this piece of shit had contact with, bring them to the barn, I am clearing house, right the fuck now!"

Bane looked at her, the worried look on his face quickly turning into something else, Pride, he was proud of the way his wife was taking care of business. He had missed seeing her like this, in control.

'You" she pointed at one of Bane's men, "bring him outside, put him somewhere everyone will see him. Let's send a message."

"What message is that exactly" Barsad inquired.

"That we are still strong, still organized and still a force to be trifled with. Just because we lost a few feathers in Gotham does not mean we are beaten. The League is still strong."

With a quick nod Barsad left to go find the men the Dragon had asked for. Bane dismissing everyone, except the man in charge of the body, closed the doors as best he could.

Walking over to the head enforcer, he caught her eye, somewhere in those blue orbs he could see the look of fear. Not for herself, he knew that fear, but for him. That CIA man had been here to take him down, and she had dismissed him non to quickly. The message was clear to anyone smart enough to see. NOT IN MY HOUSE.

The man left with the body, now alone, Sarah sat back on her chair, placing the gun still in her hand on the desk next to her other one. Bane looked at her hand, no shaking, her breath was normal, her voice was clear, her sentences made was not in any way shape or form under shock. She was calm, quiet, collected.

Bane walked further down towards the bar, he pulled out a fairly full bottle of scotch and two shot glasses. walking back to the desk, he took the dead man's place, he placed the glasses down and poured. She looked at the glass he pushed towards her, she took it, brought it to her lips and emptied it.

"I only want your men in the main building, the others can sleep outside until we have vetted them. They can sleep out in the rain for all I care." She stood up and walked out. Bane wanted to follow, wanted to be there next to her when she went through each and every single man Galant had had contact with, but he couldn't, that would strip away the remainder of her authority. This was her crusade, and he would not take it from her. His men had fucked up, and she was cleaning up the mess left behind.

He heard her issue an order on her way out, something about getting the library cleaned up and fixing the locks. Bane stayed where he was, enjoying his drink, well, enjoying the smell of it for now, until he lifted his mask just enough to slip the ember liquid past his lips. It burned on the way down, but that was how he liked his alcohol; Like his women. Strong.

Outside, near the barn, the enforcers were waiting, Sarah and eight of her men including her brothers, waited for Barsad to come back with whomever had had contact with Galant. It was bound to be a pretty long list, but Barsad was good, he would find them all.

Soon enough Barsad and a few of his men appeared, bringing with them close to a dozen men. Sarah looked them over, one after the other, all of them, bar none, looked like shit warmed over, the type of mercenary you find when you are desperate. True, Bane and his men had lost a lost of people, but they were not THIS desperate.

A man further down the line, suddenly ran out and tried to tackle her, Sarah easily dodged, stepped aside, then pulled out her gun and shot him in the back of the head. Turning around, she looked at the rest of the group, a sad looking lot. Finally decided, she left the barn signaling her men to open fire, She would not have traitors on her property.

They would clean up the mess, get rid of the bodies, her men knew what to do. Samuel was a few feet behind her, ready to receive her gun when she handed it to him.

"Get rid of it." He nodded and she was gone.


	20. Chapter 20

The drink was good quality, he turned the bottle on the table, looked at the label. He would remember this one. Bane stayed in the library for a while, needing to wrap his mind around what had just happened. The change that had come over His wife, in such a small period of time, were surprising.

Bane had never looked into her prior training, or even prior missions. He had taken it for granted that what he saw was who Sarah truly was. He had not been expecting her hidden side. He had always seen her as an innocent. He knew her role in the league, but since he had never been faced with the reality of the role, it had simply not registered that she could be just as much as a cold blooded killer as he was.

He loved her, she was his, always would be, this changed nothing. But he did worry, wonder would be more accurate, how would she be after this. One did not simply kill someone and walk away unscathed, it took a piece of one's soul, every time. That's why he was here, for her, he was the one supposed to sacrifice himself for her. He was the Demon Head. His woman should not have to defend him. That was HIS job, HIS raison d'etre. Or was it to lead.

Bane shook his head, took another swallow from underneath his mask. Four drinks, four ounces too many if he had anything to say about it. But once the glass was empty, he filled it, again. He repeated the same action he had done four times over, lifted his mask, felt the burning liquid flow down his throat. As he put down the glass he heard a single shot, from not so far away, then a volley of shots fired. It was done.

He stood up, the alcohol slowly warming him up from the inside, he was far from being tipsy, yet he felt not quite himself. This should have been his decision, they were to be HIS men, and his WIFE had taken the responsibility on herself to clean house, HIS house. Or was it THEIR house? Bane was confused. He needed to think, without the help of Scotch.

A tiny thought made it's way into his brain, she wasn't ONLY his wife, was she, she was an enforcer, she was THE Dragon, and the mother of his child. Too many roles, too many hats to wear, too many things to think about. Leaving the glasses on the table, he took the bottle with him and left.

Bane found her in their room, she was standing out on the balcony, her legs rigid, her back straight, she looked like a soldier, waiting for her orders. He closed the door and saw her turn her head slightly, listening, he wanted to ask her how she was, hold her maybe, but she spoke first, turning to face him, her face void of emotion.

"No need worrying Bane, I am fine" Bane, not any usual pet name, no term of endearment, just his name. That was not what he had expected.

"You should not be FINE, you should cry or scream, or sit in a corner, in shock, you killed a man Sarah"

"Two" her clear voice cut him off. "I killed two men, and had another nine executed." She breathed in, tired. "That's what I do, that is what I was trained to do. I am The Dragon, Bane, and I protect the interest of the Demon Head."

"I thought you protected the interest of The Council of Elders, not the Demon Head." She looked at him, she had slipped, said openly what she was thinking. But here she was safe, she reminded herself, with him she would always be safe.

"I protect my own interests, mine and my child's and yours." there she had said it. "For now, they do not diverge from the Council of Elder's interest."

"For now", Bane repeated in a whisper, "What will you do when they do, what will you choose when they ask you, THEM, or me." He knew what he wanted the answer to be, he had been thinking about it since he first learned of who she was, but now, his doubt said out loud, all Bane could do was wait for the answer. And the answer came, loud and clear. No more doubts, she was decided and ready to face any consequence. He could see that.

"You, always you, it's been you since I first laid eyes on you, since you called me beautiful, since you first kissed me." Sarah stepped towards him, took his hand in hers. "There will never be anyone, anything, that could change my mind, make me rethink my position." She brought his hand to her lips and kissed it. "I love you".

And there it was, those three magical words, he would never get tired of hearing them, or saying them. He could see how tired she was, how much she wanted to hide from him. How many more people had she killed, how many had she ordered gone. How much of her soul had she already pandered away? He saw her in a new light, appreciated her dark place as much as he enjoyed her light. Her smile was beautiful, but so was the look of determination in her eyes. She was so much more then he had believed her to be, and he loved her so much more for that.

Bane saw now, that she understood him more then she had led on, she knew what he was, a murdered, a mercenary, a outlaw. She accepted him as he was, because she was the same. She was stronger, smarter, faster then she seemed, she had killed, sold her body and worked for an international terrorist group. They were the same. But not. She had kept her softness, her light, her soul. He had not. He was a rock, strong, hard, not letting naything through, except for her.

Bane crossed the space between them, pulling her into him, hard. His lips fell on hers, and she reveled in the kiss, hard, brutal, he gave it all he had, brought out all he was, he would let her know, make her see, feel, all that he truly was; And would take it, she would accept it and she would ask for more.

He threw the bottle aside, hearing it land on a nearby chair. Pulling his mate closer he forced her down on her knees, his hands bruising her arms, she went willingly, her hands on his buckle, undoing his pants.

He felt her breath on him, gritted his teeth in anticipation, his hand fisted in her hair, hearing her moan. Quickly, her hands were on him, gentle and soft, grasping him tight, working him slowly. He felt her lips on his tip, wet, warm. She let him in and suddenly he was in heaven, hot and wet and tight. Her lips slowly making their way to his root. Her hands playing lower, he breathed out, slowly. He would last. His hand in her hair, he took control, pushing and pulling on her mane, fucking her mouth, her felt her swallow as he pulled her face close, felt her breath, again she swallowed. Bane lost control, roughly he forced himself on her, seated himself fully in her mouth and throat, heard her moan, felt her nails dig into the flesh of his ass. He came, hard. Held her there until she had swallowed every last drop. Then, he pulled her off him,slowly, letting her breath, making her clean him from root to tip. Enjoying the power he had over her, at least here, in their room, he would rule over her tonight.


	21. Chapter 22

**_Thank you so much for your patience, here is the next installment. It was hard to come back to this after a few days way from it, but I am glad I did. _**

**_Enjoy, and please please review. _**

**_Thanks !_**

Bane took his time, he broke down her walls, brought them down one at a time. He molded her, her pulled her apart and rebuilt her. Bane used his hands, his lips, his tongue his teeth, his nails, everything, even his words, and he took everything Sarah had given to him, and made her into a Sarah she should have always been. A strong Sarah, truly, from the inside. A woman not ashamed of her past, not scared to show her scars, a Proud woman who would raise proud children. His Children, His Woman.

He touched her hard and possessively, he made her understand what she was to him, he made it clear. Between them, away from the outside world, there were to be no secrets, no walls, no shame, no pride. Just them. Just as they were now, naked and entwined, with nothing between them.

Sarah laid on his chest, her ear to his heart, their legs intertwined, a light film of sweat on their skin, the smell of sex in the air. Bane was lazily dragging his finger on her leg, set lightly over his leg, to her thigh, to her hip, there his finger made patterns, butterfly soft, circles, flowers, he wasn't sure, it didn't matter. When he grazed her waist with his finger, he felt her tense, and then saw a chill on her skin.

Bane pulled the Sheets over himself and his love, and listened to her breath steady and slow, Sarah had fallen asleep. Bane followed her into slumber, he was tired as well, the wound on his side was bleeding, again, and he had more then over worked himself earlier this evening. He needed rest. He felt sleep overtake him, felt it cuddle him into a comfortable nothingness.

Sarah woke up alone, a dried blood stain, a warm spot on the mattress and the sound of the shower were what reminded Sarah that this truly was not a dream, she was in France, she had found her husband, and he had fucked her thoroughly. She could see the reminders, bite marks, nails dragged across her skin, her skin was still on fire. She could feel a need rising in her core, just thinking of the things he had done to her, had her done to him, it made her want to blush, and then do it all over again.

Sarah got out of bed, sore, so very sore, and directed herself to the bathroom. She pulled the shower door open and stepped in, feeling Bane pull her to him and kiss her lightly on the forehead.

"Good morning My Precious" He sounded rested, it was an odd sound coming from him, he who always seemed so tired. His eyes were bright, his smile was easy he seemed happy.

"Good morning Love". The kiss she gave him was chaste, and she blushed as he grabbed onto her, not letting go and deepening the sad excuse for a kiss his wife had just shared with him. She moaned and he took advantage, swiping his tongue on hers, tasting her, prolonging it for as long as he could before her legs gave out and he had to hold her up, lightly.

"Kiss me right woman", he said with an air of superiority, completely destroyed by the sideways grin he was giving her. He loved kissing her, loved the way she reacted to him, loved seeing her so undone by a single kiss. It was fun to kiss her and then see her let herself go, become a puddle of was indeed a powerful man, if he could make a woman such as Sarah swoon so easily.

They shared a short but fun shower, washing each other, getting close, Bane was proud to see all his marks on her, bruises where fingers had held on a bit to hard, teeth marks, nail marks, she was beautiful, so perfect. He took his time, washing and caressing her abdomen, feeling the taunt skin under his fingers, loving the idea that under that skin, somewhere inside his woman, there was a piece of him growing. That simple though made him grateful, and proud and so possessive of this woman, he had never felt anything like it. EVER.

They dried off in pristine towels, Then headed back into the bedroom to dress and start their day.

"I dont want to go back" Her voice surprised him, not because she was debating with him a decision he had already made, but because she sounded so unsure.

"Then what do you propose" He was willing to talk about it. He would discuss with her, they would decide together. This was new to him, he was used to getting his way. ALWAYS.

"I want to stay here, with you. It's my Home Bane, more so then the Citadel. Please." Bane looked at her, her eye pleading, biting on her lower lip, he pushed a lock of her beautiful dark locks behind her ear, feeling her soft skin under his fingers, saw her lean into the touch.

"It's not safe here."  
>"It's not safe anywhere." She answered blandly.<p>

Bane didn't know how to discuss things, he knew how to give orders and have them respected, he knew how to rule and lead and make himself be respected, how did a man ever discuss with his woman and win? He rubbed his face in frustration.

"Then what do you propose, oh wife of mine?" He sounded exasperated.  
>"I don't know, I know I said I would go, but I don't want to." She held onto him, her arms around his waist. Her head resting between his shoulder blades. "I will if that's what you really want." She sounded so small all of a sudden.<p>

He exhaled, loudly. This was insufferable. His woman was being a pain.

"I do not WANT you to leave, I need you to. I need you, and our child to be safe"

"Does that mean I'll always stay there, in the Citadel, I'll be like a bird in a cage?" Bane was growing impatient.

"Do not twist my words into something I did not say!" He turned around, grabbing her arms and pulling her away, looking Sarah straight in the eyes. "You wish to stay, fine, stay! But I swear to you, any man that looks at you the wrong way, speaks to you without reason or speaks about you, I will make sure does not see their next dawn. And every single one of those deaths will be on your head." He shook her, to bring the point home. "Am I clear Sarah?"

She nodded.

Bane looked at her once more, bent down to kiss her one last time before donning his mask and leaving their had argued and won, it didn't feel like a win. In fact, it felt like he had simply given in to shut her up, not a good feeling. She was not some spoiled brat, though maybe she was acting like one now. She was not sure anymore, she was confused.

In this room she was his, he was hers, and she knew her place, or at least she was learning it. Out there, in the real world, she was the head enforcer to his army. Could she do that? Could she wear both hats? Could she be the Dragon he needed her to be out there. Respectful of him and his wishes, kowtowing to his demands, then in here, be his equal?

She would have to be. It could not be harder then it had been with the usurper, though she had not been sleeping with Talia Al Gul, she had not been her mate, this was a position she was not enjoying being in. Sarah smiled at that phrasing, thinking back on that night. Then sobered, refocused, she dressed and met her leader and his men outside. It was too late for breakfast, they needed to get the men organized.

Sarah met Barsad farther on the grounds, behind the barn, they talked about where to stash the men, they had a few hundred more men as of that morning, some other mercenaries that he and Bane had worked with in East Africa. They, both Bane and Barsad trusted these men, and if THEY trusted them, then SHE would as well. It was decided that all of Bane and Sarah's men would be bunking in the main house, the new mercenary company would get organized in the guest house, and the rest would manage in the barn until they could find a better solution.

Sarah took care of asking the gardener and the maids to not come by anymore, but paid them a hefty fee for their services, she then managed to get all the orders through to the main League office in London, they needed funds and food to feed an army. She contacted Nepal, kept them abreast, but gave no details.

The paperwork done, she talked to her people in the French government, the last thing they needed was the government getting curious about what was going on here. She spent another hour figuring out how to make everything work. It could not simply be that easy. It took so much more to organize a small army. And this army was getting bigger and bigger by the day.

By the time Samuel came to find her, it was time for the midday meal. Barsad, Peter and Mathew were already seated, Samuel showed Sarah to her spot an instant before Bane cam into the dining room and sat at the head of the table, Sarah to his right, Barsad to his left. Like a family, a really fucked up family.

The meal was simple, chicken and potatoes with fresh veggies. Bane seemed to have quite a gifted cook on his roster. It was delicious. No one spoke, Bane taking off his mask for only enough time as it took him to scarf everything up in less then five mouthfuls, pulling the mask down quickly once he was done chewing.

Sarah was hungry, she had missed breakfast, Sarah enjoyed the food, it was a nice end to a hectic morning. Finally, Peter broke the silence, tlaking about his research, the new mask Bane was wearing and that he had found that a simple change in the recipe could mean the vials would be able to last almost up to 48 hours. The news was received and mulled over, Sarah was ecstatic, Bane seemed pensive, and Peter had problems keeping himself from exploding with Pride.

"That is more then we ever expected, Congratulations Peter" Sarah was tongue tied, 48 hours, that was more then anyone had ever hoped for, that meant a near normal life. Or at least, more days that seemed normal. She knew better then to ever think Bane would ever have a "Normal" life.

"Good, doctor, when will it be ready for me to try" Bane asked, looking at Peter. "By next week, my people in Malmo are working on reproducing the first batch. It's quite exciting."  
>"Indeed it is Peter. I am glad to see your research has given fruit." Bane stood up, as did they all, He mentioned for Barsad to follow him out and both men left. The rest of the group finishing their meal without them.<p>

"There's some hand to hand brawling going on this evening, will you come" Samuel was asking Sarah, looking right at her. She seemed to think about it.  
>"I don't think so Samuel" It really was not something she had ever enjoyed, men brawling for fun. "Bane will participate, he is fighting the other mercenary leader, Kosh" The thought of seeing Bane fight, something she had not seen since he had been training with her father. He had been a beast in the ring back then. It could be fun to see. Just a few minutes, maybe it would be fun.<p>

Sarah nodded. It would be fun.


	22. Chapter 23

The day was warm and sunny, Sarah spent it organizing everyone and settling herself in her home, with all the men around, it felt strange. The new contingent of men were helpful, putting up cots and setting up tents, it was starting to look like an actual war camp.

The evening came quickly, Sarah had not seen nor heard from Bane since lunchtime, even Barsad had not stayed close. Though she was sure someone somewhere was keeping an eye out for her. After a small meal, eaten alone in the kitchen, quite possibly the only alone time she had had all day, Samuel came to find her. It was time for the show.

She was dressed warm, a pair of baggy cargo pants, a loose t-shirt and an oversize hoody. She silently followed her brother, past the grassy terrain and into the woods, further until they found a nice sized clearing. The men had cut down a few trees, using the trunks to sit on.

Sarah was led to a trunk, a old blanket was laid across it, a semblance of luxury. She sat down, waiting. There were a few men gathering already, all stayed clear of her. Those that looked her way nodded in greeting and respect. Others simply didn't look at her at all, preferring to stare at their shoes.

Finally after waiting a few minutes, Sarah spotted the two contestants. One, a very tall, very large man, short blond hair cropped military style, wearing only a pair of tan cargo pants, and combat boots, the other, Bane. Both men were, seemed very friendly, something she had not seen bane ever truly be with anyone, really. She even heard Bane laugh. How different.

She noticed Bane scan the area, then spotting her, he walked over to where Sarah was sitting, finding it empty next to her, he sat down. Sarah leaned into him, it was automatic, she hadn't thought abut it; had not realized how that simple little gesture could undermine both Bane's and her authority with the men around them. When she did, and it only took a second, Sarah straightened once more, and moved a few inches away form him. Just to be sure.

"You seem tired" Bane was looking at her as if she were a very delicate thing. He brought his hand to her face, gently caressed her cheek, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "You should be in bed, not here, watching two grown men acting like teenagers." The seriousness of his words were dismissed by the mischievous smile on his face, and the twinkle in his eye. He loved this, loved having a reason to show off to his woman.

Bane left his hand on her neck, his thumb softly rubbing on her cheek, she leaned into his hand, closing her eyes and loving its warmth. She felt him lean closer and nuzzle her neck, the medicated exhale of his breath making her skin pebble in goosebumps. He was so close.

"Stop flirting with that piece of ass and get your ass in here so I can beat it already". Bane growled, he hated being interrupted.

Sarah saw his eyes, where just a few seconds ago they were sweet and soft, now they were like steel, hard, unforgiving, Bane was pissed.

"Kosh. You realize you are speaking about my wife." His voice was cold. Though it was the first time he had ever openly talked about them, in front of witnesses, no less, his voice carried, and suddenly, everyone, even Sarah, stayed breathless. Kosh, the large man in the "ring" looked at Bane with surprise. His eyes grew larger, his mouth opened, and a series of apologies in many different languages dribbled off his tongue. He had lost all color. It seemed, even overlarge, over-powerful men, also dreaded the wrath of Bane.

Bane stalked to his sparring partner, turned from friend to foe in less then a second. Nothing else was said as they faced off. Bane seemed in his own zone, as Kosh had obviously been rattled, it would be quick. The winner was obvious. The two men circled each other a few times, gauging reflexes and strength, looking for a way in. Then, faster than seemed possible for a man his size, Bane rammed his opponent, throwing him on the ground. Kosh simply had no chance.

The fight was quickly finished, Bane having mercy for his friend, gave up pounding on him once he had broken his nose and a cheek bone. It had not been much for the entertainment value, but for Sarah it had been all she needed to see to realize just how strong and powerful her man was. She saw Bane offer his hand to Kosh, helping him up. By the time she reached them, both men were laughing.

Sarah reached Bane's side, felt his arm pull her closer before introducing her to his longtime "friend".

"Sarah this is Kosh. We met in East Africa about fifteen years ago." The large blond nodded to her, he had an easy smile, friendly blue eyes.

"So, you married this brute", he was out of breath, his teeth red with his own blood.

"It's not like I had a choice" She answered matter of factly, "He knocked me up". Both men were surprised, Bane guffawed in laughter a second later, Kosh joining in, and Sarah was happy to see her man did in fact have a sense of humor.

They all walked back to the house, Kosh followed so he could get himself an ice pack, she half listened to the men talk, she was cold and tired and just wanted to get to her shower and her bed. She followed them to the kitchen, where she found an ice pack for her new acquaintance, as she was about to say her good nights and head to bed, Bane snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, sitting down, she landed on his lap.

"You stay right here My Precious." he whispered in her ear. Sarah let him hold her, she didnt mind, he was staking his claim in front of another Alpha male. Thinking about it, Sarah was starting to think it was quite sexy. She made herself comfortable on his lap, not wanting to intrude on their conversation, she let herself doze off. God was she tired, she had never felt this drained before. It was scary just how fast her body was changing, how her needs were changing because of what was growing inside of her.

She heard the men talk, a humdrum sound, lulling her, it had no interest to her. Besides, Bane and his "friend" were speaking a language she didn't understand. Sometime during the evening, she felt her man tense, gently he woke her up, the sound of cars and bikes, loud. Bane stood, making sure Sarah was sure on her feet.

By the time all three of them reached the front door, Sarah was fully awake. When the door opened and a older looking version of herself walked in, her skin just a bit darker then her own and her eyes dark as night, Sarah was ready to kill. Just what she needed, her mother was here.


	23. Chapter 24

The resemblance was stunning, the same face stared back at him, but in stead of a beautiful smile meant for him, Bane received an ugly replica, laced with venom and disgust. The Orchid wore a Sari, which she wore beautifully, she seemed typically Indian, but Bane could see much more the typicality in her way of dress, and the way she held herself, straight, proud, strong. Her hair, which seemed longer then her daughter's, was braided and fell down her back, She had many deep scars, on her face and arms, one that seemed to start at her collar bone and follow the length of her side, hiding under the beautiful material. When she turned to greet her child, Bane noticed the same deep scar followed suit on her back. She was a fierce warrior, and right now, she was his most untrustworthy ally.

Sarah greeted her mother, reverently, taking her mother's hands in hers and kissing the palms. Then let the matriarch kiss her cheeks in greetings. Everyone could feel the tension. The older woman turned to face Bane, saw his arm lightly held around Sarah's waist looked him up and down, then sneered openly.

"I see Demons sleep with Dragons now." Her voice was clear, holding more than a hint of a British accent. "I guess things have not changed that much in 20 years." She raised her hand in a salute to everyone else, walked past them all and climbed the stairs to find herself a room. "Send for my sons, I will need to speak to them as well. Child, come help your mother get settled." Sarah looked contritely at her husband, before silently asking him to find her brothers and following her mother up the stairs. Bane nodded and, followed by Kosh, made his way outside.

The sun had completely set by the time Bane and Kosh set out to find the three Nylund brothers. The wind had picked up, they saw the men that had come with The Orchid set themselves up, putting up tents,and bringing in materials. Bane was none to pleased. Yes he needed men, but he needed his men, men he could trust, men that he would lead. Not men that he knew would turn on him the minute he turned his back to them.

Suddenly, all the "mother in law" jokes he had ever heard came back to him in a rush, it all seemed so real now. Married, a pregnant wife, a mother in law that, to be truthful, he would sell to not necessarily the highest bidder. Bane needed to sit down. He needed to breathe. He was not a man used to panicking but lo and behold, Bane was at this precise moment, panicking. He found a bench, amidst the Well trimmed trees ans bushes. Setting his elbows to rest on his knees Bane breathed in, slowly.

"Brother, Are you alright." He heard Kosh ask, all he could do was nod, slowly. His head feeling lighter and lighter, black dots in front of his eyes. He was indeed having a panic attack. He waved his friend on, not looking up.

"Go find the brothers, I need some time." He watched the tall blond walk away, working on his breathing, he took slow long breaths. Everything had felt so normal until just a few seconds ago. He loved His Sarah, and he loved that they would have a child together, but it meant more responsibility, he was also Demon Head now, and that was also something he needed to get used to. So many things changing, and so much staying the same. Bane simply did not know what to do with himself anymore.

Usually, when he felt out of sort, he would go to Sarah, get his balance back, bury himself into her so deep he thought he would never be able to come out. She was his string, his way of always finding home, in a labyrinth of doubts and fears. This whole thing was new to him. He had been with many women, more then he could count, he had loved one other, only, but not like this. This was easy, and that ease, that way he had of finding his balance and his quiet place with someone else, only with her, it was scary.

He had to admit he felt intimidated, quite intimidated actually. That woman, in there, bringing his wife to heal, as if she was just a child. He wasn't sure he liked seeing Sarah so submissive. With him, that was one thing, it was private, for him only; But like this, in public, he didn't like it at all. Sarah was a strong woman, a fighter, a leader, she should not be kow towing to anyone, not the League elders, not even her mother. There was a difference between reverence and submission. Bane silently swore that never again would he see HIS Woman submit; except, maybe, to him.

On the second floor of the Chateau, Sarah led her mother to the largest guest bedroom, the cots and bags and personal effects of the six men housed there had already disappeared and been relocated elsewhere, these men were nothing if not efficient. Sarah waited until her mother's personal guards dropped her bags and left before closing the door. She stood there, perfectly still, hands laced in front of her, waiting for her mother to speak first.

"Is it his?"

"Yes"

"How long?"

"About ten weeks"

"Are you keeping it?"

"Of course"

Sarah heard her mother exhale loudly, a distinct sign of her being exasperated. Just like when Sarah was a child.

"Will he stay, raise this child with you?" She walked to her daughter, splayed her hands on the flat stomach. "Children?" She said with mild surprise. "Twins.". "My,My. Twins would make it interesting." She smiled, lightly, Sarah barely noticing its contours. "Just like you and." She stopped herself in mid sentence. Her gaze going hard. Her hands leaving her child's flat abdomen to close in tight fists.

Sarah felt suddenly lost. The remaining half of a pair that should have never been separated. It was an unspoken rule, you simply did not mention the lost one. The missing twin. The one that died wile trying to rid the league of the usurper. Killed by the present Demon head. It was something Sarah overlooked, everyday. Something her mother simply could not.

"He was doing what he thought was best." Sarah held her voice, not wanting it to betray her emotion. "He knew how it would end."

"It should have been you." That single sentence cut Sarah to the bone. "It was your job to stop her, your job to make sure Talia died. You failed. Not Paul. He tried to save the situation, save your failed mission." Sarah kept her head down, she knew her mother needed to blame her for the loss. There was no other way. Sarah was the one to take the blunt of her mother's venom. It had always been that way. And things seldom changed.

The next few minutes were bathed in a pregnant silence. By the time the three brothers joined them, Sarah was ready to burst. She needed to get out. While her brothers and the matriarch greeted each other, Sarah silently made her way to the door and left. She took the stairs two at a time, took the first door to the outside, and breathed.

She wanted to scream, cry fall to her knees and let herself cry out till she she was raw. Paul had been her everything for so long. Her shadow, or she had been his, it was so long ago and she was so tired. Sometimes it was hard to remember the brother she lost, the one with her face, her eyes. So alike they were almost identical, except he was a boy, and she wasn't.

He had been chosen to assassinate Talia, just she she arrived in Gotham with her mercenary army. Bane had killed him first. Talia had received a flesh wound, and Sarah had stood by, unmoving, watching her twin die in front of her. It had been long. Painful. And she had stood there, watching.

Sarah did not blame Bane for her brother's death, he had done his duty, what was expected of him. Bane didn't even know who the assassin had been. Didn't know his name or his family affiliation. And Sarah had made sure it never came up. For now. She wanted to spare him the guilt. Spare him the feeling that he had hurt her, without knowing. Paul had always been an asset of the league. But he had trained in America, gone to school there, they had been separated sometime after Talia's return. Missing him was not new, most days she pretended he was still studying abroad. It made things easier that way.

Sarah had not realized she was just standing there, leaning on the white wash wall, letting it holding her up. Her mother had never hid her preference for her boys, Sarah had simply been a disappointment in her mother's eye right from her birth. Though she did not doubt her fierce instinct of protection, she did most times, doubt her love. She was a girl born in a man's world. Where women were used as pawns and men fought for the will of the league. Sarah was unworthy, but still, her mother had chosen her to take her place within the League. That had to mean something, it had to prove some kind of motherly bond, did it not?

She splayed her hands on her abdomen, promising herself and the life within her that she would always love and care for it. This child was wanted and was already so loved. It was hard to believe one could overlook their own child. Hard to believe, and harder to live with.

Her father, had been a loving man, she remembered him, his face, his eyes. His hugs. He had taken his children to Sweden with him, raised them there. Until he had to come back to Nepal, he had left them there, Mathew, Paul and herself, Peter had stayed to finish his studies. Then he had left with her aunt and never come back. And her life had changed.


	24. Chapter 25

**_Though I hate flashbacks, this one needed to be told. It is the story of Sarah's father, where he fits into the story and how his past affects the family and the League. _**

**_I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Thank you all again for reading this; and please review. _**

Tobias had been living the life of a doctor without borders for over ten years, he was not as young as he had once been, the long days in the hot sun were getting to be a bit much for him to stand, and he dreamed everyday of going back home to Sweden. He had been in this specific African town now for a bit over two months and he was starting to get wrestles.

That night, as he sat by the fire pit in front of the little house he had been set up in, he heard the sounds of many truck engines and the tell tale sounds of guns being fired. He was of course one of the first ones on the scene, running to help, hopping to not be to late. By the time he reached the center of the small town, the shots had ceased, bodies were everywhere, men women, children, more then a few dozen were lying on the ground, others injured, crying, bleeding, it was a massacre.

Tobias helped those he could, keeping an eye on the men sitting and standing around the many trucks, they were all parked right there in the middle of the street, holding riffles and other guns, all military issued, if he was to take a guess. He didn't waste too much time on the attackers. concentrating on helping those he could. Most of the night the men in the trucks stayed where they were. As he and other men from the village helped carry the bodies further down the road, away from the survivors, to the local church building, they would be burried the next day.

No one bothered to talk to the assailants, no one seemed to care, it was something that seemed habitual. The army of a certain warlord taking over a town, killing its people to make a point. Tobias was sick to his stomach. By the time he had bandaged his last bullet wound, the sun was coming up on the African forest. By then there were more trucks, more men, more guns. Tobias was dead on his feet, sick and tired of the cruelty and violence, he snapped.

He screamed, yelled. cried out, to all who would listen. He rushed at one of the men that had come in the night and punched him, throwing him on the ground he kicked him, anywhere he could, only wanting to let the hurt out, to let it all out. By the time two other men pulled him off the fallen mercenary, the damage was done, more blood splattered on the ground. More pain, more violence. Tobias was beat into submission before they tied him up, threw him in the back of one of the many trucks and left him there for hours under the unforgiving sun.

Sometime after the sun started to set Tobias was offered water, not much, just enough to get by. He was untied, helped up and walked to the town center, where a few tents had been erected and men wearing army uniforms walked around, talking and holding what looked like riffles and other types of guns. Tobias was a healer, not a fighter, so he ignored the guns, and concentrated on looking past the invaders, and finding some of the towns people he knew. He saw none.

He was brought into a tent. Made to sit, and waited, left alone. Soon enough a man joined him, he was shorter then Tobias, darker of skin, but not african, he looked Turkish, or maybe Indian. He was an older man, easily twice Tobias's age, But he seemed strong, his body built, his shoulders wide. This man was a warrior. Something from history books. He was a force to be reckoned with, and he knew it.

The man sat on the ground in front of him, and waited. No more then a few minutes later, a young woman entered, carrying a tea set, serving two cups and eclipsing herself just as silently as she had come in.

"You are a doctor", the older man picked up his cup and sipped noisily. "I need a doctor for my men." His eyes met Tobias's, dark brown meeting sky blue. Hard eyes, eyes that had seen the world and its horrors. Tobias shuddered. "I pay well, I'll take you under contract, I let you live, and you work for me for one year, then we see."

Tobias was stunned, here he was being offered to work for his life. To work one year under this warlord, for his life being spared. Never had he ever thought this could be an outcome of his working in Africa, it had never been even a most remote possibility. Tobias stayed silent, thinking, he sipped his tea. Mint. Then he nodded. It was decided, he would work his debt off.

Azrhan was a cruel man, cruel but not stupid. He ruled his lands with an iron fist, and rented out his army and himself to the highest bidder. A mercenary warlord. He brought Tobias with him to his lands, into his citadel in Nepal, and there he stayed for a few months, learning the language, healing, taking care of the warlords familly, quickly he became a fixture in the citadel, and what had started with a life debt of a year's work, became a 12 year stay.

Tobias had married into the clan, Azrhan's oldest daughter, an assassin, no less, and her father's right hand. What had started as a romantic whirlwind romance had ended in an emotional separation, when, after having five children together, Tobias chose to leave and move back to Sweden with his brood, leaving his wife with her clan. She had chosen her clan over him, and he had chosen his children over her.

Tobias kept his resolve for three years, before deciding to go back to Nepal and convince his wife to follow him home. Once there with the children, he was never to return. Tobias was treated like a traitor, beaten, tortured, mal nourished, he was locked up in a room with no windows, no light. Kept away form his children, he was sure he would die there. Instead, he was let out, only to brought before his torturer.

Tobias was offered a choice, to die there at that precise moment, in front of his wife and children, or to accept to accompany Azrhan's youngest daughter to a fate worst then death, but where he might have a chance to survive. Tobias, being desperate, accepted to follow the pregnant girl to her doom, promising to protect her, do do what ever it took in order to one day escape the hell they would be put in.

But it was not to be, as the two pariah were slowly descended into what could only be qualified as the pits of hell, Tobias was rushed by the wave of mongrels trying to get at the girl, try as he might to keep them away he manage to buy her enough time to lock herself into a cell, before the men turned against him and ripped him to pieces.

Tobias would never see the sun again, he would die in the Pit.


	25. Chapter 26

It felt like the wall was holding her up, as if she would fall to the ground if she moved away from it. She let herself slide down the comforting hardness and sat on the ground, back tight against the smooth stone, knees up in front of her, arms around them. Had she not been so empty she would have rocked herself in comfort, as it was she had nothing left to give. Specially not to herself.

The moon lit the large property, and still Sarah would not move. She was so tired. Tired of fighting always, trying to prove herself to her mother, trying to prove herself to her brothers. Trying to prove herself to herself. She was scared also, giving life, having a child, taking on a role she was sure she was not meant for. But what truly terrified her, was finally getting what she had prayed for the past few years. Sarah didn't know how to act, what to do, or even if this was truly what was best for her.

She couldn't imagine herself as a mother, or a wife, she had the hardest time imagining herself in a relationship. But here she was. She had jumped without looking to see how deep the whole was. And now she felt, STUCK. Not sure if she should run or stay, make the best of it or truly enjoy it. Part of her felt guilty about her feelings, another part told her to be selfish, to run, to go so far she would never BE able to return. But the part of her that won was the one that told her to breathe, to take her time, to feel, to appreciate what she had. Because, after all had she not asked for this, was this not a gift from above.

Her hands had found themselves on her abdomen, legs stretched in front of her, Sarah was thinking, the tears had stopped awhile ago. It was getting chilly out, but she didn't seem to care. Her mother had always been her worst critic, making herself an enemy for as long as Sarah could remember. Her mother had always been hard on her, always pushing her. There were not many instances where Sarah could say that her mother had been loving, or supportive, or even kind. And even less so after Paul's death.

Sarah heard him before she saw him, Kosh was just sitting there, across from her, on the ledge of one of the many fountains. She saw him fish a pack of cigarette out of his pocket, take one out and light it, the flame a bright beacon in the dark garden. She saw him throw the pack at her, grabbed it in mid air, did the same with the lighter, before lighting herself a cigarette and laying the pack and lighter on the ground next to her.

"thanks". She sounded so damned jaded all of a sudden. The man nodded, just sitting there in silence, appreciating his smoke. Sarah did the same, taking a long drag and holding it in her lungs, it felt good. She needed to "Man up", take the hits and move on, her mother was just a bitch, she knew it, everyone knew it. Nothing would change that.

Sarah finished her cigarette, putt it out on the gravel and stood up. Handing over the pack of smokes to their original owner, she thanked him again before heading back inside to get herself to bed. She needed to sleep, tomorrow she would be up to fighting with her mother, today she was conceding defeat.

As she climbed the stairs and headed to her room she could hear the sound of people arguing getting louder as she got closer to her destination. She recognized her mother's voice, and Bane's, both talking loudly and over each other, not bother to listen to one another. Sarah exhaled, rolling her eyes, she didn't need this. She nudged the door, just about to enter, when she looked up and stopped, dead in her tracks.

Bane was walking back and forth, in nothing but his underwear, even his mask was off, the bed was unmade and Sarah's mother was standing there, wearing next to nothing, a simple light silk robe loosely hanging from her shoulders, leaving nothing to the imagination. Bane was fuming mad, he refused to make eye contact with his mother in law, and by the tone of his voice he was doing everything in his power to not explode.

"What the fuck is going on here " Sarah asked, her voice calm, only the shaking in her hands giving her emotions away.  
>Samara jumped, surprised at the intrusion, while Bane seemed relieved, walking to his wife and snaking his arm around her waist.<p>

"Your mother was trying to convince me to undertake a business venture with her, but, as you can see my love, she far from convinced me of anything. In fact, I think I will retire to bed with my Wife, I am to tired to do business tonight." Sarah could feel the anger rolling off her lover, his hand on her waist was painful, and she could feel him shake where her back met his side. Bane was livid.

Sarah bade her mother goodnight, leading her to the door and closing it in her face once she had crossed the threshold. Sarah stood there, fore head leaning on the closed door and breathed. Her mother was insufferable.

"She was here, in bed when I came out of the shower, I'm sorry Sarah, I should have locked the door." She felt him come closer, his arms around her middle, his lips on her neck. "I am so sorry."

Sarah straitened, turned in his arms, leaned into his chest. She should have known her mother would try something like this, Samara craved power. Would do anything for it. How much more powerful could you get then being the lover of the Demon head.

"I am sorry you had to deal with her, I should have expected it." She looked up to him, his eyes were stormy, he seemed unsure. Lifting herself on her toes she kissed him, tentatively, wanting him to take over, which, of course, he did. His arms pulled her closer, his tongue took over the kiss and he growled when he heard her moan. Her hands on his back, her nails lightly scratching him, his skin pebbling, his growl getting deeper,Bane picked her up bridal style and gently laid her on their bed, his lips never leaving hers.

He climbed on top of her, his hard, strong body heavy on hers, but oh so safe. She loved this, him on top of her like that, making her feel small and protected, making her feel worthy and loved. It was a feeling she had never felt except from him ans Sarah relished it. Sh felt his hands on her, under her shirt, undoing her pants, he was everywhere, his lips on her, her mouth, her neck, her collar bone, he breasts. She was naked before it even registered, and before she could realize how fast he was working, he was burying his tongue deep in her. He was proprietary, he wanted her to know she was his, wanted her to know, in her core that there would never be any other for him.

Bane took his time, slowly he worked her until he heard her moan his name, until he saw her hands fisting in the sheets, until he felt her back arch as he took his time feasting in her core. She was hot and wet and tasted so sweet. He could eat her out for hours. Bane made a game of it, every time he felt her about to crash, he would stop, change his technique, move his fingers. He heard her swear, and say other things that were simply not lady like at all, but he didn't care, all he wanted was to hear her moans, his name on her lips, he loved the effect he had on her. Loved seeing her fall apart. But today he would push her limits.

Over and over again he let her get to the edge but dod not let her fall, he controlled her body and her reactions, kept a tight leash on her orgasms, he heard her cry out, frustrated, heard her beg, plead, promise the world if he would let her come down from her hi, but he didn't listen, he ignored her, by the time he was ready to have her crash, his right hand was holding both of hers prisoner, his other was holding her down on the matress, this time, as he let her finally come off her hi and crash to her long awaited orgasm. He let her breath a bit, licking her dry, again, then climbing up her body, he kissed her reverantly everywhere he could.

Sarah was exhausted, Bane had been working her body for hours, she had never felt so helpless in bed, never felt so used, so good. He was climbing her body now, licking and kissing every inch of her, gently, she felt him slide into her, rocking himself, fitting in balls deep. She heard him growl, felt him stretch himself fully on top of her. His eyes were not so unsure anymore, in fact, they were quite the opposite, pools of molten metal, dark grey, hungry.

He took her gently, whispering how much he loved her at every breath, touching her as if he was afraid she would break, kissing her between every breath he took. Sarah was in heaven. As much as she loved the strong hard Alpha male Bane. She most definitely approved of the gentle, loving, attentionate Bane. Two sides of the same coin.

He moved her to her knees, bending her at the waist, again licking his way from her core to her back, he took her on all fours, deep and hard, but still the kisses on her spine, the hands on her body the words in her ears were soft and sweet. His fingers making their way to her clit, pinching it, making her moan harder. She felt his fingers move, finding her other orifice, gently, she felt a finger play, move, slowly enter. It felt different, but when she heard him ask if she was comfortable, Sarah nodded. It was intense, she hadn't let anyone in there in more years then she cared to remember. She felt his finger retreat, then re enter, deeper, a bit less gently then the first time. All the while Bane was still rocking himself into her, he could feel him self through the thin membrane, it was different, but it was something Bane had always loved, it was not something he would do everyday, but once in a while, something different could be fun.

He played like that for a bit, again, bringing her to the brink half a dozen times before finally letting her come. Only then did he take his pleasure. Holding her tight against him he roared, holding steady for a few minutes before he let her go, pulling out and laying there, half way on his lover, his arm pulling her closer, still gasping, both lovers cuddled, falling asleep in that same position, to lazy to move.


	26. Chapter 27

"I was simply trying to explain to The Demon Head, that having an Elder on his team could go a long way, that I had a lot to offer a new ruler. Thats all." Sarah was furious. Of course, hiding her emotions was key at this moment, she needed to keep a tight control of the situation.

"I know damned well what you were hoping to offer Our Demon Head. Do us all a favor and keep your clothes on." Samara turned to send a hateful look at her daughter.

"How dare you!" She spat in Sarah's direction.

"I dare, the question, Mother, is how dare you walk into my room, and settle yourself in my bed while my husband is in the shower. How dare you offer yourself like a comon whore to our leader. You are a lady, one of our Elders, this is unbecoming Samara."  
>"I am your Elder, you owe me respect." The older woman cut in.<p>

"And I am the Dragon, head of the enforcers and wife to our Liege Lord. You owe me and my child, the Demon Head's chil'd your complete and utter respect. If for any reason you cannot find it in your heart to do so, then things will be changing around here." She heard Samara swallow, loudly, and saw her eyes turned down to the ground.

"He is MINE, mother, my husband, my man, the father of my child, and I will fight for him."

"Does he feel the same?" The voice was not the usual one her mother used when speaking with her, this voice was meek, soft.

"Yes."

It had been a rough morning, having to put her mother back in her place. Not something Sarah could ever be ready for. Her mother had started by trying to sweep it under the rug, trying to save face. Trying to deny, or explain, then explain and deny. She had tried to manipulate and work her charm on Sarah, but none of it had worked. Sarah knew for a fact that Her mother had used the same trick on Bane as she had on Ra's Al Gul so many years ago. Sarah had seen how well it worked for her then. But this time, Samara was not dealing with a lonely heart broken man, she was trying to seduce a hard strong mercenary who had already all he'd ever wanted. Sarah loved the fact that Samara had been doomed to fail.

Actually the morning itself had started nicely, enveloped in her man's strong arms. Smelling like sex, she reveled in it. She had snuggled closer to him, heard him moan her name before he turned and held her tighter. His face in her hair, she could feel him smile.

"Good morning wife of mine." His lips on her neck, his hot breath on her collarbone. She whined and he growled, just enough to get her blood flowing. His lips moved to her ears, nibbling, biting lightly. Sarah moaned, he knew how to make her want it. All the time. Sarah was already breathless, her arms coming around his shoulders, holding on to him as he brought out another squeal from her, Sarah was ticklish.

Bane loved waking up to Sarah, so warm, so soft, so willing. He kissed her more, made her squirm. He moved away, licking his way from her navel to her breasts, morning sex was always so damned good. Working his way from her mounds to her neck he nibbled a bit more, settling himself comfortably between her legs he pushed on gently, seating himself fully in her and staying there for a bit. Missionary was not his favorite position, by far, but this way, he could stay nice and warm under the sheets, and best of all he could look at her this way, look at her eyes, the way she smiled, the way her nose scrunched a up a bit as she moaned, all those little things that made him absolutely crazy about her.

It was still early, so Bane took his time, he tickled her, just enough to make her giggle, he loved that giggle. He didn't hear it often enought, but with a child coming, he was sure their home would soon be filled with her giggles, and laughter and smiles. He was a harsh man, he was born and raised hard, strong, a fighter, not an artist or a dandy, he was a warrior. But he found himself a true artist when he was with her. He would play her like an instrument, would speak to her in poems and words of love, would imagine their life together like a sculptor imagines the beauty in the stone he is about to cut. With his woman, Bane was a different man. And he liked that very much.

Later today Sarah would have to go speak to her mother, but before she left, Bane wanted to make sure she was alright. Make sure she was smiling and giggling, and looking at him as if he were the only man on the planet. He could not make her day go better,but he could make this time together absofuckinglutely amazing. And so he did.

Sarah left her mother's room, sick and tired of the fighting. Sick and tired of always having to feel as if she had to compete with her mother on everything. It was maddening. Sarah was far from being her mother's equal, she was not a good tactician, or as good a fighter, or as good a killer. But she was a much better commander, and a much better person. That, she was sure of.

Her brothers were out in the barn, working on something, she headed that way, intent on talking to them and seeing what their move would be. Sarah had already changed allegiance, now she would see who would be willing to follow her. The Council of Elders was something she had been taught to respect, fear even. But was it truly needed. As a closed off society, the League needed to keep rules, laws, and punishments, but did those truly need to be the same as one hundred years ago. Maybe the League was ready to move into the modern Era. Could Bane be the one to do it. The Demon Head did not need the Council of Elders, there could be new laws, new rules, new ways of doing things.

A coup. Sarah was planning a coup, getting rid of all the Elders, the council. Bane could rule without the fear of being challenged. Of simply being a leader until their passing fancy changed and he would become obsolete. In the past, Ra's AL Gul, Azhran, even in her great grand father's time, The Council of Elders were simply a group of old men and women, giving their opinions to their leader. Not the semblance of a political party working in the dark behind their leader's back trying to suck up as much power as they could. Sarah was set, she would bring the Council crashing down; And rebuilt. For HIM.

Once she found her brothers, Sarah took them away from their work, they needed to talk, all of them, away from her mother's people. Away from spies. They took a car and headed to the beach, a few hours away from the home. It was a place Sarah loved, and somewhere she knew they would be able to see a threat miles away.

The siblings relaxed a bit, before the topic was brought up by Sarah.

"It is time we retire the Elders." She had their attention now. "I need to know i can trust you. I need to know you are all with me." Sarah knew there was no love lost between her brothers and Samara. The question was, would they be willing to rise against their own mother.

Peter seemed interested, he had never really been a part of the League, his work pulled him elsewhere. But he did have a dog in this fight, and so he listened.

"What are you planning?" Samuel was speaking for both himself and Mathew. "Would we have to kill her?" Of course that would be the first thing he would ask.

"No, I don't know, Will she go without a fight?" Sarah knew where she wanted to go, just not quite how to get there yet. It was still a budding plan, not quite ready to be drawn up yet. An embryo of a plan. "I truly believe the Council has become obsolete. I support the Demon Head, I will protect him and his interest, above those of the council." There she had said it. Sarah would not follow the demands of the council any longer. She was done serving two masters.

She saw her brothers nod, saw them process the information. As always she had worried for nothing. Her brothers would be there for her. They follow her to hell and back if she asked them to.

"What about the other men?" Samuel sat back in the sand. Relaxed, it truly seemed as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"The men will follow you, you are the Dragon, their leader. They they have pledged to follow you. Not the Council." "Besides, they are all in love with you." All three men smiled, as if they were all privy to some funny inside joke.

"Whatever Sam." Sarah responded, a blush growing on her cheeks. "I am sure you're kidding."

Sarah pushed Samuel into the sand, giggling as he tried to fight back. They wrestled a bit as the other brothers looked on, it was nice to let go and have a bit of fun. Finally, they all decided it was time to take a swim, though the water was cold, it was still a nice way to finish off their day together. They sat on the sand, warming themselves with some covers they found in the car, Mathew had started a fire, it was getting cozy and warm, all four of them drying off slowly. The sun was coming down, red against the deep blue sea.

Sarah was sitting between Peter and Mathew, feeling safe, no one was talking, just relaxing, the fire was crackling and everything felt and the brothers had all left their mobile phones at the chateau, it was to be their day off the grid. Sarah hadn't even told Bane about this escaped. She knew he would react badly to have been left out of the loop, and she worried now just how bad his temper would be once she got back home to him.

They all silently decided to travel back once the sun had completely set. By the time they reached the chateau it was way passed her usual bed time. Sarah was tired, she got out of the car, hugged her brothers goodnight and headed up to her shared bedroom. She climbed the stairs, as she got coser to her room she saw the light was still on from under the door. She stepped slowly, not sure how she would be received, her hand touched the door nob and before she knew it, she was rushed inside, turned around hard by her left arm and shoved back on the bed, landing in a huff.

Sarah had expected a violent reaction. But Bane standing in front of her, looking at her up and down, making sure she was alright, his face in a horrible grimace of worry, she was not expecting. He didn't speak, didn't say a thing, just looked at her. His eyes searching, his hand still grasping her arm, hard. It would leave a bruise. He shook her one more time for good measure, before letting her arm go.

His hands went to his face, like he always did when he felt frustrated. She heard him breathe hard, centering himself, then she heard something shatter to the ground, some crystal bauble that had been sitting on her make up table. There was glass everywhere on the ground. Bane not noticing continued to pace in front of her. He was Livid.

"How can I keep you safe if you are not here with me." "Do I need to lock you up in this room" he yelled, she was sure the whole building heard him.

"I am sorry, I needed to talk to my brothers, needed to figure things out about Samara." Bane had grown quiet, he was listening. "We couldn't talk anywhere here, she has her men everywhere." She saw him nod. "I am sorry I should have told you. But I took the decision on the spot and we figured it would be safer if we left our phones off." She was babbling now, she did that when she was stressed, or scared. Right now she was both. As she prepared to apologize one more time, Sarah felt his lips on hers, and she kissed him, hoping it would go a long way to ease his anger.

He broke the kiss, looking at her, studying her, noticing how she looked at him, with sadness and love and guilt and so many more emotions he did not have a name for. He kissed her again, softly. He knew she had things on her mind, things she couldn't share with him, yet. And so he did not push her, did not ask for more details, did not make her feel anymore guilty then she obviously already felt.

"Did you manage to talk things out then?" He inquired, he was a bit curious as to what these four did on their time off together. "Did you have a good day, did you have fun." Fun, it was a word he seldom used, if at all, and it felt weird as it came from his lips. He saw her smile, bright and happy.

"We went to the beach, we relaxed, talked, swam a bit, then Samuel built a fire and we just sat there." This was a vignette in normalcy, talking about her day with him. Not something they were used to, but something they could eventually get the hang of. "How was your day?" Sarah was sure he wouldn't answer, maybe change the subject, he never seemed very comfortable in normalcy.

Bane sat next to her, pulling her to him his arm around her waist.

"I trained with Barsad and some of our new additions, traveled to the city and had a meeting with Kosh and some possible business partners. Then I came home and worried about you." He said that harshly, but his lips were smiling. "Now that you are back, I want to go to bed, I am tired and you my dear have taken a lot of sun, you need your beauty sleep." Sarah smiled, showing her dimples.

"Are you saying I am beautiful and need my sleep to be more beautiful, or that I am ugly and need my sleep to become less ugly." She was teasing, He knew that, but Bane decided to play along.

"Well, wife of mine, I would not have married you if you were not beautiful." Sarah blushed and giggled. It was so easy to make her blush. Bane made it his mission to make her blush and giggle and smile as often as possible. They did not have an easy life, but his woman deserved the best. ALWAYS.

They both cleaned up before heading to bed, cuddling together, close. Sarah had missed him all day, though she had been busy, she still craved his touch all the time. Those many hours away from him had made her needy, and she closed her eyes and enjoyed being in his arms, her ear to his heart. It was soothing. Gently she felt his hand come to her stomach and rub it gently. She heard him speak to the child, believing she was asleep. He talked about the future, about how proud he was to have a child, about how he loved it already and how he loved its mother, talked about what sort of a father he hoped to be. Sarah never moved, never let him know she was still awake, she let his smooth voice lull her to sleep.


	27. Chapter 28

**_Hello everyone, This is a short update just to tide you over till the next installment. _**

**_Enjoy the read! _**

The next few days Sarah did her best to stay away from her mother, the less she saw of her, the better she felt. She started organizing with her brothers, Kosh, Barsad and a few others, they were to send a contingent back to Nepal to take control over the rest of the Council. Bane was left out of the meetings, the less he knew the more he could deny if shit hit the fan.

Kosh would leave the next day with Samuel, Mathew and herself. Barsad would manage to keep Samara on house arrest at the chateau. Sarah was happy with what they had come up with, it would have to do, she would be able to take control at the Citadel and from there figure out their next move.

The next part was telling Bane. Sarah knew he would be against her going back in order to command a team, so she wouldn't tell him. In fact, only Mathew and Samuel knew of her plan to join them and their men. After the meeting, Sarah headed to her room to pack. On her way there she saw Barsad climbing the stairs with four other men, about to inform her mother of her new living restrictions. Sarah could not help but smile.

She walked into her room, grabbed her go bag, and started packing. There wasn't much to pack, two of everything. That would be enough. She zipped it up moved it to the floor near the door. Sitting on her bed, Sarah began wondering how she would break it to Bane, or even IF she was going to. She could just leave tomorrow, and not tell him. He would hate her for it, follow her, maybe even show up at the Citadel just to prove a point. But she needed to risk it. No, she would not tell him. Sarah grabbed the go bag and brought it to the barn to hide it in the truck they would take the next morning.

Coming out she bumped into Bane, he seemed upset. His grey eyes dark and brooding. His hand went around her waist as soon as he was within arm's length.

"Paul told me Samara thinks you are having twins." Bane was sullen, she had never seen him this way, so serious. Not with her anyways. "Is that true, could we be expecting twins?" He held her at arms length now, holding her by the shoulders, eye to eye with her.

"She did say that, and yes, we could be expecting twins", Sarah was doing her best to put him at ease. "The odds are slim, please don't worry" She brushed her knuckles on his cheek, the mask stopping her from kissing him, which she really wanted to do.

"You misunderstand My love, I do not worry, I am simply inquiring. Twins would be marvelous, I would just need to wrap my head around that." He looked slightly confused, but not unhappy. "We need to get Paul to make sure you are OK, then we need to get you on a nutrition regiment, and maybe a daily exercise routine. We can do it together. Granted I'll need to train more during the day, but it would be great bonding time for us, don't you think?" Bane seemed so proud to come to her with that idea. More so, he seemed excited about it. And so Sarah had no other choice then to tell him of her plans.

"I won't be able to join you, I am leaving for the Citadel tomorrow with some of my men. We are staging a coup." His eyes widened a bit, before squinting and focusing on her. The look on his face spoke of betrayal. while his stance changed to a defensive one. She suddenly had become the enemy. "I wasn't going to tell you, but well.. anyways. I am taking Sam and Mat and Kosh and we are leaving tomorrow." She seemed contrite, Bane looked confused, hurt.

Bane moved closer to her once again, his hands on her hips, his forehead on hers, his eyes locked to hers.

"Sometimes I forget who we are. I try to be normal, to see us as a normal couple, with a normal life, raising our children . But we are not normal Sarah, you are a commander and I am a Warlord. And our lives will never be normal. BUT right now, as of this moment, your Lord is Ordering you to stay with him. To take care of his child, to take care of his wife. And that is what you will do. That is a direct order. You once told me your interests lie with the Demon Head. Now prove it!"

He held her like that until she agreed, her head bowed, she nodded slightly. She felt trapped, she felt betrayed, he had used his power against her, knowing she could not go against him, not on that decision. He let go of her, grabbed her bag from the truck and walked her back to their room. She heard the door close, and felt as if her freedom had just been taken away from her. Sitting on the bed she watched Bane put her clothes back in the drawers. He dug in the bag and took out the beautiful embroidered fabric, Samara's Sari. Reverently he laid it on the bed.

"I would like you to wear it tonight, Ill have the cook prepare a meal for us, we can have a nice time just the two of us. No mothers, no brothers, no army, no Dragon, no Demon Head. Just me and my wife." He smiled, she saw it in his eyes. Again she nodded. She saw him lift his mask, leaning in for a kiss, soft yet full of promise. Her eyes closed on their own, she felt him retreat, heard the mask put back in place. By the time she opened her eyes again, he was gone.


	28. Chapter 29

**_Hello again, short but sweet, I am currently working on shorter chapters, in between real life events. I hope you don't mind, eventually I will be going back to longer ones. Though shorter chapters mean a faster update. :P_ **

The evening was warm, a light breeze coming in from the seaside making her skin pebble here and there. Sarah walked down to the terrace at the back of the Chateau, as far away from anyone as she could, she wanted to be alone. Her beautiful Sari covered her from waist to foot, twirling around her midsection then coming back up to rest ligtly over her left shoulder. Underneath it she wore a tight fitting silver colored halter top, Sarah felt beautiful, but out of her element. She rarely ever wore her mother's traditional clothes. Much more comfortable in pants and a t-shirt. She walked around the garden, looking at the plants and fountains. It was such a pretty garden in summer, but now, at the end of march, the flora was coming back into its own, slowly.

Sarah was not quite where she had been told to be, she had decided Bane would nee to find her. For once she would make him work to win his prize. She was still very much upset at him, ordering her around, as if she were some lowly soldier under his command. Though there was nothing lowly about her, Sarah knew technically, that was exactly what she was, a soldier, to be ordered and commanded. But she was also his woman, and that duality was presently the burning issue. Bane had been in his right to order her to stay, and because of that he now had to pay. Knowing full well she was having a tantrum, Sarah found an isolated place, far away from the main buildings, sat on a bench and moped.

Bane was a smart man, he had already figured out his woman would make him jump through hoops before she forgave him for his ordering her around. Usually she would have simply accepted it, but now, pregnant. Bane was expecting the worst. A beautiful table had been set in the green house, Kosh's cook had created an appetizing menu, Bane was sure it would please his mate. He had even gone so far as to stop by a few stores in the city after his noon meeting today. Getting himself a tailored suit. Not something he was used to at all, but he was sure Sarah would approve. It was dark grey with very thin white stripes, the vest arriving mid thigh, a burgundy shirt to match with his wife's dress. He had managed to get as close a color as possible. Freshly shaven, he felt more himself then he ever had really. It was bizarre.

The green house was full of orchids and hibiscus, as well as many more he couldn't name. But still Bane had gone out of his way to get his love flowers, roses to be exact. He had spent a small fortune making sure tonight would be perfect. He had even gone and bought her a gift. Something he hoped she would like. Something more, standard then what they were used to. Bane was a tad bit nervous. True he was usually very self confident. But no confidence in the world would be enough to face Sarah when she was mad. And Bane was sure she was quite truly pissed off at him.

The first hint was when she refused to answer her phone when he called, but answered it when Barsad called. If that wasn't enough proof, he had come home to their bedroom and found his pillow and clothes all thrown together on the chaise in the corner of the bedroom. Then there had been no hot water left for his shower. His dirty clothes had not been brought to the laundry room, and the charger to his cell phone had mysteriously disappeared. His wife was a little cunt, if he had to say so himself,though he would never admit it to anyone else.

He left the green house to find his woman. HIS woman, he still couldn't believe how lucky he was. Even though right now she was being a royal pain in his ass. He still could not imagine his life without her. He walked around the terrace, then into the gardens, It took a while but finally he found her, moping around at the far end of the garden, sitting on a small concrete bench. Playing with her hair. She had let it loose and Bane took a moment to appreciate the image in front of him. She was spectacular. He long black hair cascading down her back, the perfectly draped material making her look regal, emphasizing her hips and mid section, he could see the roundness there, where just a week ago there was nothing, he could now see quite clearly the beginning of a baby bump. Her breast were hiked up, giving him a magnificent view of her cleavage. She was breathtaking, and she was HIS.

"Would I be wrong to assume that you are upset?" She turned in Surprise, she had not been expecting him so soon. When he saw her face his breath caught in his throat. Sarah was never one to wear make up, but tonight, she had gone all out. Her eyes were outlined, her lips were deep red, she wore long bejeweled earrings, a heavy golden necklace, her hair was parted in the middle where she wore a deep red line, signifying she was married. He liked that. Lower, on her brow, she were a gold bindi. To match her sari.

Sarah seemed speechless, her eyes looking him up and down. Not quite sure if she believed what she was seeing. He looked magnificent. The wide shoulders fitting perfectly in the tailored suit. The color fitting him perfectly, the shirt matching her sari. He had gone out of his comfort zone for her. She truly could not believe it. He looked regal. The perfect socialite. Had this been her first time meeting him she would have fallen heads over heels in a second. He walked up to her, knelt in the gravel and took both her hands in his.

"I am sorry that I do not feel sorry I ordered you to stay." He was been honest. "But I am sorry I hurt you. I did not mean to. I only want to keep you safe." She knew he was right. She understood the reasoning. She just didn't agree with it. Bane kissed her palms, reverently. If any one of his men had seen him now he would have probably lost all credibility. But he didn't seem to care. She was the most important thing in his life and he would give it all up if it meant being with her always.

"I know Bane. I understand." Could it be that easy, could asking for her forgiveness be this easy? He truly doubted that. But he would see what came of it. "I just felt like it was more important for you to prove your power over me then it was for you to talk to me." She felt so betrayed. "You say I am your wife.."

"You are! " He was quick to interrupt. "You are my everything. I would set fire to the world for you, I would kill anyone who dared hurt you. You are my everything, never doubt that. My love for you is the only thing keeping me here. I would rather die then be without you." She looked at him, again he had surprised her. She had never heard him speak like that, with such passion. Words of love in their bedroom were not the same as a yelled out admission of love. This was for everyone in earshot to hear. Though everyone knew they were an item, they had never been open or official about it.

"You are my wife Sarah, just as sure as I am your husband. What God has made let no man put asunder." He was quoting the bible now. Sarah was amazed. She understood now. He was so desperate to keep her safe. To keep her with him. Sarah felt a heavy burden fall on her shoulders, but knew he would never again betray her the way he had that morning. He would learn, just like she did. His ardor would lessen, he would be less controlling. He would feel secure in her love as much as she felt secure in his. It was a matter of time. Being married to a mercenary warlord would not be the easiest lifestyle. She knew that.


	29. Chapter 30

"Run Sarah!" and so she ran. She reached the trees before the spotlight hit her, she could hear footsteps behind her, close. Crashing through the bushes, she aimed away from the road, further in the woods, knowing it would lead to a set of caves further south. She ran till her lungs burned, till her legs protested, jumping over logs and stepping over plants, scaring the wild life.

She was far from where she had been last night, wined and dined by her mate, secured and confident, knowing that the world was revolving arounf HIM, and only HIM. Now, running for their lives, that perfect night seemed very far away. Finaly, she felt him grab her hand, and slowed down. Breathing hard. She looked at him, fear in his eyes, the first time she ever saw him fear anything.

"We should be ok here. They are far behind." He sat on the ground, his elbows leaning on his knees. "Sit woman, you are making my head spin standing like that." She sat, close to him, she needed to feel him.

"What the fuck was that. I was sure I had gotten all the traitors." She spat on the ground, showing her disgust. "He must have contacted his CIA handler before you sent him off to see his maker." His voice full of contempt, Bane took a page from her book and spat in the leaves. "We will need to get going again. Soon night will fall and it will be hard to walk in this brush." She agreed. Getting up, he grabbed her hand and pulled her up, kissing her as he pulled her just a bit to hard so she would land on him. "We will make it My Precious. I swear it." He took her hand in his and they walked in silence, listening in case they heard people behind them, or even worst, dogs. But none came, it was dead quiet behind them and they moved forward.

"Where does this lead?" She stopped and looked at the trees, making sure they were heading the right way.

"There are caves further along this way, they go on for a few kilometers before opening up on the other side of the mountain close to a small town. No one will look for us there." He looked at her, the fear a bedding. The trust returning.

"Good, you will need to rest, make sure our child is well." His hand rested on her abdomen, just for a second, before pulling her along again and continiung the way they were heading.

"It was nice last night." He smiled, reliving the few glorious hours they had spent together, talking and eating, connecting. More so then they could ever in a situation such as this. He looked down at their hands, fingers interlocked. Her tattooed band showing, he felt so proud.

"Thank you for last night. It was nice." She squeezed his hand, smiling. "It meant a lot to me."

They continued in silence, picking up some wood here and there, they would need to make a fire soon, but not before they reached the caves. Slowly, she felt Bane's hold on her hand tighten, his breath quicken, his steps falter. Sarah stopped.

"The pain, why didn't you tell me." She pulled her bag the her front, opening it and reaching inside, she grabbed the first vial she could find, grabbed a syringe, and steadily, administered the pigheaded man the dose. "Really, you acting like the pain doesn't exist will not help us go faster. I have enough in here for the next month, easy. And I managed to grab a few of the experimental ones from Peter's suitcase." She seemed proud. He barely noticed the pain show in her face, Peter had been one of the first men to fall. A bullet in his head. Right in front of his sister. Bane didn't know what to say. So instead he pulled her into a tight hug, letting her lean on him.

She breathed, in and out, in and out. She had to get past it. She had managed to get the drug, the bank account numbers and some of her alias's credit cards, passports and of course, cold hard cash. The essentials. They would make it back to Nepal, they had to.

They continued walking, well into the night, until finally, exhausted, they crouched and stepped into the first of many caves. They closed off the mouth of the cave with rocks and stones, making it harder to notice from the outside. Walking further in, Bane noticed the ceiling getting higher and higher, he could now stand up straight without fear of hitting his head. The ceiling was made up of boulders, ones on top of the other, letting in the night air but keeping them safe from anyone looking for them. The settled about a kilometer away from the mouth of the cave, building a fire with the wood they had brought. The nights were still a bit chilly, but nuzzled against her man, Sarah would sleep just fine. It had been a very demanding day, physically and emotionally, and she needed to rest.

Bane stayed awake most of the night, the night was chilly but nothing extreme. They would be fine. He looked down at the woman in his arms, promising her he would do all it took to get her home safe and sound, that he would protect her, protect their child. Even if it was the last thing he did. Which it might just be. He thought to himself.

Sarah didn't stir, not until he gently woke her up, it was time to move, they could rest a little bit further down the caves. Sarah rose, stretched, a cave floor was not the most comfortable place to sleep on. Hand in hand they continued walking, letting the light from the spaces in the ceiling lead the way. It was beautifull down here, here and there a small steam would cross their path, and they would drink their fill, before continuing on. Eventually they reached a part where there was no more light. They were entering the heart of a mountain. And thoug Sarah knew what to expect on the other side, she was still scared, the dark was not part of her world like it was Bane's. And so, he lead the way. Holding her hand, never letting go.

Hours in the dark, feeling their way on the walls, hearing water run here and there, feeling water drip from the walls, things scurry in the dark. Then behind a corner, it hit them. Fresh air, a draft, the smell of freedom. The sun set hit them, squinting their eyes, they both appreciated the view. The mouth of the cave opened up atop a hillside, looking over a small hamlet. No one in view, they were alone. Sarah had been right. No one would find them here.


	30. note

**_So I changed the status of this story to complete. Figured it felt right to end it like that. I am thinking of continuing it with a sequel. though I am not sure yet. I am working on two other pieces in the Captain America series. I'd like to finish at least one of those before working on this sequel, unless I get a demand. So let me know, If you want a continuation to Sarah an Bane's story._**

**_Thank you all so much for reading this, I will always be thankful for you all making me more self assured when it comes to my writing._**


	31. Chapter 31

**_So it is decided, there will be a sequel, I will start posting it as of THIS SUNDAY! :)_**

**_Thank you all so much for the Love you are showing for this story!_**

**_Let me know if you have any ideas and or comments, i love getting PM's Don't be shy!_**

**_Much Love !_**

**_PrimaDea!_**


End file.
